Marked by You
by Ferosorio
Summary: Llámenlo el sexto sentido del omega, o como quieran, pero Castiel siempre ha sabido que Dean es su alma gemela. Sin embargo las cosas son diferentes a cómo eran en un pasado, haciendo que el contacto más intimo que tendría alguna vez con Dean en público sería el constante abuso y bullying que sufría en el colegio a causa de él y sus amigos. AU-Highschool , A/B/O
1. Faith, no more

Bueno, hola a todos y todas otra vez.

Este intento de historia que pondré acá es, cómo puse en los tags, un High School AU, pero además con la característica especial que estoy usando la dinámica de A/B/O. Recomiendo enormemente que, si no sabes nada de este tipo de universo, leas el siguiente documento:

/works/403644/chapters/665489

Y si lo has escuchado antes y tienes ideas bagas, también lo recomiendo, es bastante explicito, y si bien todo se basa en las ideas que el autor decida exponer, entrega detalles de un espectro más grande. Si no entiendes ni piña de ingles, siente libertad de enviarme un mensaje privado y yo te explicaré con gusto.

Leyendo lo anterior (o con conocimiento previo) este universo no es de tu agrado, y has decidido no darle una oportunidad, entenderé completamente. Aun que debo admitir que al principio yo estaba algo reacia a leer fics así, pero terminé encantandome.

No pondré nada de mpreg, por si esa es su preocupación, pero no desecho la idea de utilizar "referencias" a esto en el futuro de esta historia.

Bueno, advertidos y todo espero que este fic sea de su agrado, y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios. Esta es una historia terminada, por lo que publicaré cada dos o tres días, dependiendo de cómo sea la bienvenida de la historia.

Les adjunto este link /playlist?list=PLbWZ0iajZdjxgcbYNF4pSdNethmiIRivK es una fanmix que hice con unas cuantas canciones que usé mientras escribía, ojalá les guste, las recomiendo para darle ambiente a la historia.

Los declaimers que corresponden: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo esto es completamente ficticio, y sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

Faith, no more.

Llámenlo el sexto sentido del omega, o como quieran, pero Castiel siempre ha sabido que Dean es su alma gemela. Muchísimo antes de que viera la marca de apareamiento en su pecho (que era completamente idéntica a la suya), él lo sabía; la fecha exacta es algo borrosa, pero para cuando sus padres los sentaron a ambos en la sala de estar en la casa de los Winchester para informarles que Mary y Jimmy iban a casarse, él ya lo tenía más que claro.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes a cómo eran en un pasado donde el ser humano estaba más conectado con su lado animal y con la naturaleza, ahora las designaciones naturales no eran más que castas sociales de las que nadie podía moverse, enalteciendo a unos y condenando a otros, como es el caso de los omegas. La belleza natural que alguna vez existió entre las dinámicas de pareja eran sólo cosas que se leían en los libros románticos, o en discursos por la igualdad de distintos movimientos y grupos que estaban en contra de los abusos que sufrían los criadores. Este desapego a los lazos espirituales, o de una nueva libertad de acción, que alguna vez existieron en los humanos tiene sus consecuencias positivas y negativas. Si las cosas fueran tan estructuradas como habían sido en ese entonces, Jimmy y Mary se hubieran quedado solos para siempre, destinados a una vida sin sus parejas después de la muerte de cada uno de ellos, sin la opción de poder rehacer su vida por miedo al repudio social o a la insatisfacción. Jamás se hubieran conocido, jamás hubieran salido, nunca se hubieran casado y el pequeño Sammy hubiera sido un sueño agridulce en la mente de dos personas que perdieron a sus parejas. Y tal cual como las cosas habían cambiado, Castiel sabía que el contacto más intimo que tendría alguna vez con Dean en público sería el constante abuso y bullying que sufría en el colegio a causa de él y sus amigos.

Porque una _cosa_ era Dean Winchester en la casa, y otra cosa era puertas afuera.

—¡Oye, perra! —Castiel cerró los ojos, sintiendo la esencia de Alpha golpearle los sentidos, tres segundos después, dos manos grandes apretaban fuertemente sus hombros y lo empujaban sin misericordia contra su propio casillero —. Mira por dónde vas.

Puso las manos delante de su cuerpo para que el impacto contra el metal no fuera tan fuerte, pero su frente chocó dolorosamente contra la rejilla de su casillero, haciendo que siseara de dolor. Giró la cabeza para mirar como Dean y su grupo de amigos se alejaba riendo, sin siquiera mirar para atrás.

_Irrelevante, no estaba caminando, estaba simplemente de pie acá. Ni siquiera tus bromas tienen sentido, cabeza de bulbo_, pensó, pero se lo quedó para sí, como todas las cosas. Si respondiera sería peor, no quería que la frase de "Un omega siempre termina en el hospital durante la semana, ¿quién será" , que era una costumbre asquerosa en su escuela, se cumpliera con él, lo último que necesitaba era traerse más problemas, o peor, problemas en su casa.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara a su casa todo sería normal, como siempre, que él no diría nada, ni nadie preguntaría nada.

Simplemente Dean le miraría con cara compungida y extraña hasta que se quedaran los dos solos en la misma habitación y él le dijera, sin mirarlo a los ojos y rascándose la nuca, que realmente no había querido hacerle daño, pero que era una de las cosas que tenía que hacer en el colegio como popular y miembro del equipo de baseball, y eso era seguir las reglas que habían impuesto los mayores. Después Castiel asentiría en silencio para luego decirle que no había problema, que entendía, y todo caía en la rutina de siempre, donde Dean era una persona completamente distinta a la que era en la escuela, era ese alpha que hacía que a Castiel le temblaran las piernas y le dieran ganas de acurrucarse contra su pecho hasta dormirse noqueado en su esencia de protección.

Cuando no era su turno de sufrir en la escuela todo era fantástico, pero los días que se reían a expensas de su dolor eran los días en que volvía a su casa con un peso horrible en el cuerpo, sin saber realmente cual era el verdadero Dean, y con demasiado miedo para preguntar cuál de sus facetas era la real y cuál era la falsa, temiendo desde lo más profundo la verdad ante esa interrogante.

Regularmente durante esos días, después de que Dean trataba de excusar su comportamiento, siempre subía más temprano a su habitación y lloraba. Abrumado con el instinto de omega que le gritaba que su pareja no estaba satisfecho con él, ni siquiera para satisfacerle como amigo, que jamás sería suficiente omega para llamar su atención, que era horrible, que era feo, que se merecía eso y más por no poder satisfacer su instinto básico de servir, someter, amar y tranquilizar.

Realmente no sabría como reaccionaria su padre ante la verdad de lo que sucedía en la escuela, siempre parecía ser tan pacifico y tranquilo hasta en las situaciones más complicadas, pero Mary se destrozaría, y no quería hacerle eso a la mujer que lo había cuidado como si fuera su madre de verdad durante ocho años, quien prácticamente tenía a su hijo sobre un pedestal. Tampoco quería hacer que el pequeño Sammy comenzara a hacer preguntas, o que supiera que en verdad uno de sus hermanos mayores no era tan genial como aparentaba ser y que su hobbie favorito era asustar hasta que se orinaran encima a omegas indefensos en su colegio. Sabía que era capaz de aguantar todo el resto del año que quedaba, hasta que se fuera a la universidad y no viera a nadie nunca más, con tal de que Sammy siguiera teniendo esa inocencia de niño pequeño y ese brillo en los ojos de cariño incondicional cada vez que miraba a Dean o a Castiel.

Su madre había muerto cuando tenía dos años, un conductor ebrio le había atropellado y después de eso ya no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.

Su padre, Jimmy Novak, era un buen hombre pero con la muerte de su esposa quedó destrozado, haciendo que los primeros años pasados de la muerte de Amelia Novak hubieran sido desastrosos, a veces Castiel agradece no poder recodar muy bien aquellos tiempos, porque según el mismo Jimmy fueron sus peores momentos, los más bajos.

Cuando tenía nueve años su padre conoció a Mary Winchester.

John Winchester había muerto de un ataque al corazón mientras jugaba futbol con sus amigos, los médicos dijeron que había sido causa de la mezcla de alcohol y bebida energética que había tomado antes de entrar a la cancha a jugar lo que había provocado que su corazón colapsara. Mary era una mujer fuerte, y lo había demostrado en ese momento, con un hijo de cinco años, sola, y sin trabajo, había podido sacar a su pequeña familia adelante, mientras seguía siendo una madre modelo, una omega digna y perteneciente a los grupos de igualdades, y una buena ciudadana que asistía a la iglesia cada vez que podía. Así se habían conocido sus padres.

Después de dos años de noviazgo, sus padres habían decidido casarse. Cuatro años después de eso había nacido Samuel Novak, o Sammy, quien terminó por cerrar la unión Novak-Winchester.

—Deberías decirle a tu papá —. Le dijo Meg a penas se sentó a su lado y ella vio la marca roja en su frente.

—No, está bien. —Le aseguró él, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Miró adelante al pizarrón, esperando que empezaran las clases porque realmente no tenía ganas de ver como Meg y Crowley, que estaba en el asiento de atrás, se miraban preocupadamente.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaban pensando, y lo habían dicho en variadas ocasiones, pero él siempre les ignoraba, porque a pesar de que ellos dos eran casi los únicos amigos que tenía, ellos tampoco sabían toda la verdad del asunto.

Castiel era el único que sabía que el tatuaje que tenía Dean , marca de apareamiento ubicada en el pecho bajo su clavícula izquierda, que lo marcaba como alpha desde el momento en que nació, era exactamente igual a la que Castiel tenía bajo sus costillas en su costado izquierdo. Exactamente la misma marca que, por cosas curiosas de la vida, se parecía demasiado a un símbolo de anti-posesión demoniaca.

Aun que no lo expusiera públicamente, su cuerpo inconsciente se sometía a Dean. Normalmente cuando otro grupo de alphas le molestaba, él ponía la espalda tiesa y no bajaba los ojos, eso intimidaba a la mayoría, pero cuando se trataba de Dean las cosas eran diferentes. Aun que jamás decía nada y se dejaba empujar con facilidad, su mirada desafiante y llena de odio era algo sabido entre los pasillos. Técnicamente siempre terminaba tirando en el suelo y con todas sus pertenencias esparcidas, pero rara vez sometido, no como cuando Dean le molestaba.

Gracias a Dios ya era viernes, y eso significaba que tendría unos cuantos días libres para poder relajarse, para poder dejar de pensar en todas las responsabilidades con las que tenía que cumplir, porque ser el primero de su generación no era una cosa que fuera fácil, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, las cosas no se le daban regaladas, pero era su responsabilidad. Eso hacía orgulloso a su padre, a Mary, y era lo que más importaba.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos acá —una voz habló a sus espaldas —. La pequeña perrita de Novak. ¿Cómo que andas caminando sin nada atado a tu sucio y asqueroso hoyo?

Ni siquiera tenía que darse vuelta para saber perfectamente que aquellos insultos provenían de Gordon Walker.

Castiel se dio vuelta, con la cara inexpresiva y los ojos llenos de odio. Tenía la barbilla ligeramente levantada y los hombros echados hacia atrás, la completa oposición al ejemplo de sumisión. Podría ser un omega pero él no era una persona que se dejaría avasallar por cualquiera, no le habían enseñado a enfrentarse a la vida así. Había sido criado durante casi toda su vida por un alpha sin pareja, su comportamiento sumiso y callado venia casi por instinto que casi siempre podía reprimir, su silencio era más su actitud relativamente introvertida que había desarrollado, era un omega con demasiado carácter y era algo que estaba muy bien, o al menos su padre siempre le había dicho así.

Gordon contrajo la cara en una especie de mueca mientras fruncía el ceño y la sonrisa sardónica desaparecía de su rostro.

—¿A quién crees que le estás hablando así, sucio criador?

—A ti. —Respondió Castiel con voz suave, mirando a su alrededor con tranquilidad. Su boca había dicho dos palabras, pero sus ojos brillaban con la frase sin decir, que gritaba desde lo más profundo: '_O a caso vez a alguien más frente a mí, trasero de culo_".

_Gordon_ gruñó de rabia y se acercó tanto a Castiel que este pudo sentir su asqueroso aliento y su horrible esencia. _Alpha_, pero no su alpha, ni siquiera compatible. Su cuerpo lo repudiaba de todas formas y sintió unas ganas de vomitar horribles porque su cerebro murmuraba una y otra vez, en una seguidilla desesperada, que estaba mal, que estaba demasiado cerca, que alguien que no era su alma gemela estaba muy cerca de él y estaba _malmalmalmalmal_. Pero los alphas carecían de un sentido del olfato tan delicado como el de los omegas si es que no estaban emparejados u olían la esencia del celo.

—Mira, puta —Castiel sintió como Gordon le agarró de las solapas de su chaleco y comenzaba a levantarlo del piso —. Voy a dejarte una cosa bastante clara... ¡Eh! Winchester, ven acá, mira lo que agarré, a la pequeña zorra de tu asqueroso medio hermano.

_Oh, no_, pensó Castiel cerrando los ojos inmediatamente. _Crónica de una muerte anunciada_.

Sintió como lo soltaban fuertemente contra su casillero, cayendo seco contra el metal, sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente. Se llevo una mano de inmediato a la nuca, para tratar de amortiguar el dolor. Abrió los ojos para mirar lo que estaba pasando, y efectivamente Dean había aparecido en el pasillo.

Con jeans gastados y algo sueltos, abrazaba por la cintura a Lisa Breaden, que llevaba puesta su chaqueta del equipo de baseball. Le susurró algo a Lisa en el oído y luego se acerco rápidamente hacía donde estaba su compañero de equipo. Castiel alcanzó a ver que había un pequeño grupo de espectadores, no mucho, no tanto como con otros omegas, agradeció silenciosamente los pequeños favores: al menos no era un show que todos recordarían.

—Pero que mierda pasó, Gordon, ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Tengo a esta puta de Novak acá, que se cree que me puede faltar el respeto. —Gordon le agarró el rostro, desde la barbilla, obligándole a subir la mirada —. ¿Por qué no me miras así ahora, uh? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente con dos alphas? —Lo que dijo a continuación fue en un susurro, sólo para que Dean pudiera escuchar —. Podríamos terminar el espectáculo, llevarlo a los camarines del gimnasio y darle una lección. Así también le damos lo que necesita. ¿Cómo suena eso, putita? ¿Te gustaría un buen pene hinchado marcándote por dentro?

Dios existía claramente, porque si no fuera por Él, Castiel ya estaría vomitando de asco y temblando completamente de miedo.

Sintió terror, pánico. Le iban a violar.

Sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaban a temblar suavemente, mientras todavía estaba en el agarre de Gordon. Dios, esto no podía estar pasandole a él, Dean no podía dejar que eso... O quizás Dean... No. Imposible. Dean podía ser todo en el mundo, menos un violador. Jamás se atrevería, ¿o sí? No tenía idea como saberlo, a pesar de convivir con Dean desde hace casi diez años, no sabía nada con certeza.

—¿Qué te parece, Dean? —Dijo Gordon mientras le agarraba de los hombros y se lo pasaba a Dean como si fuera un objeto.

Castiel ya no oponía ninguna resistencia, todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en no llorar, su cuerpo temblaba completamente, apestaba a miedo, porque la verdad es que estaba aterrorizado hasta la médula, tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar. Por eso cuando Gordon lo soltó contra Dean y este simplemente lo empujó contra el piso, negándose a agarrarle y mirándole con un asco que solamente había visto en el rostro del joven pecoso aquella vez que encontraron a un perro gigante destrozado en la carretera y Dean iba manejando.

_Eres peor que un perro destripado_. Pensó Castiel, mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, tratando de hacerse una pelota pequeña, lo más pequeño posible para no llamar la atención; una manera inconsciente de protegerse de los golpes que todavía no llegaban.

—¿Que mierda te pasa por la cabeza, Gordon? Cómo crees que voy a querer siquiera tocar a un asqueroso criador hombre. Un horrible, indeseable y poco atrayente omega. Los omegas hombres no deberían existir, son una vergüenza, un asco, engendros de la naturaleza. Sobre todo uno como Castiel, no me insultes así.

Su omega interior estaba gritando, destrozado y herido, chillando: _No satisfacemos a nuestro Alpha, no somos suficiente para nuestro Alpha. Alpha no nos desea, Alpha no nos quiere, no podremos engendrar para Alpha jamás, mal omega, malo. Desperdicio_. Otra parte de su ser se sentía aniquilada, porque había caído completamente a la voz de su instinto, había hecho lo que toda su vida había jurado no hacer.

Era la decepción, había caído, había decepcionado a los omegas que le miraban con ojos de esperanza cada vez que alzaba la barbilla a algún Alpha con manos demasiado largas, le había fallado a Kevin...

—Perdona mi falta, Winchester. Limpia tu perfecto honor de caballero, desquítate.

_Espero que puedas perdonarme, Kevin_. Entonces Dean procedió a golpearle, y Castiel se desmayó.

Hace dos años atrás, un chico de segundo año había sido violado por cuatro alphas en el baño de la escuela. Lo habían amarrado a uno de los urinales con cuerdas de plástico desde las muñecas, de esas que usan para unir las ropas en las tiendas o para que no se las roben, y habían procedido a tener sexo brutal con él, atándose dentro de él y luego retirándose sin siquiera esperar que su bulbo se deshinchara; simplemente lo sacaron, rasgando el interior del omega una y otra vez, para que luego el que faltaba continuara con la profanación.

Cuatro veces.

Y luego lo dejaron tirado en el baño, aún amarrado al urinal, desangrándose.

A la mañana siguiente encontraron a Kevin Tran muerto por septicemia; desangrado y desgarrado en el interior.

Pudieron reconocer a los alphas agresores gracias al semen que habían dejado sobre el cuerpo de Kevin. Alastair, Azazel, Gadreel y Lucifer, todos fueron expulsados, Lucifer y Azazel fueron encerrados en la cárcel ya que eran mayores de edad. Alastair, como menor de edad, había sido enviado a un centro juvenil mientras se esperaba su mayoría de edad para juzgarlo nuevamente por violación, cohecho y asesinato. Gadreel había escapado y jamás había sido encontrado, los rumores dicen que los narcotraficantes del cartel de Metraton lo agarraron y lo asesinaron, cómo venganza en honor a la familia Tran, que aparentemente tenía mucha influencia en el mundo oriental, pero hasta la actualidad nadie sabe de su paradero.

Se sabe que la muerte de Kevin sólo fue importante porque ocurrió dentro del recinto educacional, sino hubiera sido así, simplemente hubiera sido la muerte de otro omega más, que con suerte importaba para algún familiar. Se sabe que en la escuela hicieron un duelo y un altar en el casillero de Kevin, hecho por sus amigos, ya que la mayoría de las personas desconocía la identidad del omega asesinado bajo sus propias narices, y tampoco estaban demasiado interesados en averiguarlo.

Había sido el mejor amigo de Castiel hasta el año en que lo mataron, asesinado a manos de los compañeros de equipo y grupo social de Dean Winchester, _por_ amigos de Dean Winchester.

Castiel se había prometido no culpar a Dean por lo que había ocurrido, ya que este no tenía absolutamente nada que ver al respecto, pero ahora que está despertando en la enfermería de la escuela después de haber sufrido un ataque de pánico gatillado por un alpha, Castiel le culpa profundamente.

_Podrás insultarme, podrás golpearme, podrás tratarme como lo peor que exista en este mundo, porque para mí ya no existe diferencia. Pero gente como tu asesina, mata a sangre fría. Porque por gente como tu Kevin ahora está muerto. _ Era lo único que Castiel podía pensar recostado en la camilla de la enfermería, mientras la enfermera le pasaba un algodón con povidona yodada en el rostro.

—No seas exagerado, cariño —Le dijo la enfermera Barnes, mientras le curaba la herida que le había hecho el puñetazo que Dean le había dado en la cara —. Si yo hubiera tenido que golpear ese rostro también hubiera evitado mandíbula y pómulos, no querría arruinarte.

Castiel estaba demasiado cansado para rodar los ojos o decir algo, así que simplemente se quedo en silencio, dejando que la enfermera terminara su trabajo, mientras las palabras que había dicho pasaban sin mucho significado por su cabeza. Después entendería, pero ahora todo carecía de sentido más allá de su propia voz interna que le torturaba lentamente desde que había despertado. La cabeza le palpitaba, el cuerpo le dolía por el golpe que se había dado cuando lo botaron al piso y el desmayo, más el ataque de pánico, le habían dejado débil e inestable. Quería dormir, que su maldita conciencia se acallase y su asqueroso sentido omega dejara de torturarlo ya que _su alpha le había rechazado públicamente_ y no existía nada peor en el mundo.

—Tienes mucha suerte que esa chica Breaden te haya traído hasta acá.

— ¿Perdón? —Eso había llamado su atención. — ¿Quien?

—Lisa Breaden, beta, pelo negro, piel bronceada, buen cuerpo. Salía con tu hermano.

—Dean Winchester no es mi hermano. —Respondió automáticamente, cómo si se supiera la respuesta de memoria —. Ni siquiera somos familia.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. Está bien, relájate. Acabas de sufrir un ataque de pánico, eso sí es algo por lo que preocuparse, debes descansar y tratar de no hacer cosas demasiado bruscas que te puedan producir mareos o malestares, tampoco nada de juegos de video o luces demasiado fuertes. Todo lo más relajado posible. Te daré una nota para que se la pases a tus padres, según lo que pienso estarás bien si descansas este fin de semana, podrás volver normalmente a clases el lunes, créeme. Te escribiré el nombre de unas hierbas con las que te puedes hacer infusiones para relajarte.

Castiel no se lo podía creer.

—¿Lisa Breaden me trajo acá? ¿Ella?

—¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo, niño? —Dijo la enfermera con voz seria, pero no parecía ni un poco molesta.

—Perdón, pero es realmente sorprendente.

Pamela no dijo nada más, simplemente se rió suavemente y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Castiel se quedó ahí en silencio, todavía muy sorprendido.

Realmente y jodidamente sorprendido, sintiéndose todavía peor. Porque a pesar de todas las cosas, Lisa Breaden le había ayudado y a Kevin..._oh Kevin, _a Kevin nadie le había ayudado.

—¿Qué?

Dean estaba completamente perplejo, de todas las reacciones que espero, jamás, nunca, se había esperado esta. Le miraba atónito, sin saber realmente que hacer.

Tenía unas ganas de vomitar horrible, sentía que estaba a dos segundos de ponerse a llorar, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y simplemente quería relajarse, olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Quizás ir a un lugar apartado, quizás unos cuantos besos o unos cuantos agarrones, o un simple paseo hasta la casa de Lisa y después él se encerraría en su cuarto y se desmayaría. Pero...

—Me escuchaste, Dean. Eres un chico adorable, y muy amable, sé que por dentro eres realmente una muy buena persona, pero no podemos seguir juntos. No después de lo que paso, no después de lo que le hiciste al pobre Castiel. Si piensas así de mal de los omega hombres, ni siquiera quiero pensar qué opinas de las betas mujeres, realmente, y eso me asusta un poco.

Realmente; sin palabras.

—Es tu hermano, Dean. —Dijo Lisa, tratando de que Dean le dijera algo más que un estrangulado '¿Qué?'.

—Él no es mi hermano. —Dean soltó, automáticamente —. No somos nada.

Lisa hizo una mueca y dio otro paso hacia atrás, alejándose un poco más de Dean y acercándose más a su casa. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la espalda recta, en una postura defensiva, pero su rostro era suave y sus ojos seguían igual de cálidos, aún que estuviera rompiendo con él después de seis meses de citas y buen sexo. No importaba que estuviera sintiendo dudas con respecto a su noviazgo desde hace un tiempo, no era solamente con Lisa, había sido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Para ser exacto desde que había escuchado a Jimmy comentarle a Sammy que en una buena relación el sexo no lo era todo, y que había muchísimas cosas más que hacían a una pareja especial.

Eso le había llenado de dudas con Cassie, y la sensación de vacío y de algo más le había hecho terminar su relación, había sido para mejor, porque Cassie había podido hacer su vida otra vez, y ahora era simplemente un recuerdo agridulce en su memoria. Había motivado también la seguidilla de mujeres sin rostro ni nombre que habían llegado después de ella. No había querido admitir la existencia de aquel sentimiento con Lisa, pero estaba sucediendo, y él quería ignorarlo a toda costa, y lo había conseguido hasta ese momento.

Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado.

Cuando Gordon le llamó y vio como tenía acorralado a Castiel le dieron ganas de arrancarle la tráquea, pero el suave peso del brazo de Lisa enroscado alrededor del suyo le hizo detenerse y recordar quien realmente era y que era lo que se esperaba de él.

Así que simplemente actuó, olvidando completamente a Lisa.

Cosa que se hacía cada vez más difícil a medida de que Cas se enrollaba más sobre sí mismo y empezaba a emanar la esencia de miedo. Todos sus instintos de alpha le gritaban que protegiera al omega frente a él, que protegiera a su familia —porque quiéralo o no su instinto pensaba en él y en Jimmy como su familia, después de tantos años viviendo juntos, más intensamente después del nacimiento de Sammy— que tomara cuidado de Cas, que lo apretara tan fuerte contra él que todo el hedor a terror se fuera de su cuerpo y sólo quedara la esencia de Alpha en su piel. Sólo él.

Pero cuando Gordon sugirió violar a Cas sintió que realmente lo perdía todo. No podía, no podía ni siquiera llegar a pensar en eso completamente, y la imagen mental de Gordon agarrando a un desnudo, tembloroso y aterrado Castiel sobre las bancas de los camarines, sobre él, montándolo; casi vomita de verdad. Sintió ganas de matar a Gordon, ganas de agarrar a Cas y llevárselo a la casa en andas sin soltarlo, meterlo en su cama y no dejarlo salir, y que quizás Mary llegara y los abrazara a ambos. Sí Sammy quería meterse en el medio no había problemas. Y si Jimmy le ayudaba a destrozar a Gordon todo sería mejor aún.

En cambio le tiraron a Cas encima, y a lo único que reaccionó fue a empujarlo, sintiéndose impuro con el simple hecho de tocarlo, porque le habían propuesto violarlo y él no había dicho nada. Porque realmente no podía decir nada.

Solamente despreciarlo para que nadie quisiera tocarlo nunca más. Una manifestación alpha un tanto estúpida, pero que le salió natural ante la imposibilidad de proteger al omega como correspondía. Porque había sido tan estúpido que se había metido en las escalas de popularidad de la escuela, que simbolizaban las escalas de popularidad de la sociedad, y de las cuales no había podido salir.

Era lógico, después de todo, las cosas que había dicho sobre Cas, las espantosas mentiras que había escupido tan fácilmente en el rostro del tembloroso omega. Hasta él se sentía ofendido con sus propias palabras. Ni siquiera sabía cómo Lisa estaba siendo tan cortés y tan amable con él.

—Está bien. —Dijo Dean —. Gracias por todo.

—No me agradezcas, Dean. Anda a tu casa y discúlpate con Castiel, sino después será demasiado tarde y te arrepentirás para siempre.

Sí, eso sonaba como una muy buena idea, pero no tenía idea porque parecía tan difícil.

Gracias a Dios cuando llego a su casa no había nadie. Solamente una nota en el refrigerador que decía que Mary y Jimmy habían pasado a buscar a Sam a la escuela y de pasada al supermercado a comprar cosas para la cena.

Castiel suspiró y prácticamente se arrastró por la escalera, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza adolorida. Se encerró en su cuarto, procurando cerrar la puerta con el pestillo de la cerradura y todos los pestillos externos que habían puesto ahí para que los cerrara cuando su ciclo de celo empezara.

Se acostó, y una vez que estuvo completamente cubierto por las sabanas comenzó a llorar. Porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque era una vergüenza como omega, porque no satisfaría a nadie jamás como un omega, ni para defender a los que eran como él, ni para satisfacer a sus futuras parejas. Lloraba porque jamás sería suficiente para nadie, porque jamás sería suficiente para Dean.

Dean subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Cas. No se sorprendió cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Golpeó otra vez; nada. Metió la cabeza por la rendija de abajo de la puerta, lo suficiente para meter su nariz y oler si Cas estaba.

La habitación apestaba a lágrimas, angustia de omega y a Castiel.

—¿Cas? Soy yo...por favor, abre la puerta.

—Oh, Cas. Lo siento tanto, nunca quise...por favor, abre la puerta, no quiero decir esto en la mitad del pasillo.

Nuevamente nada. Dean trató de abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero la manija no se movió, debió suponer que todos los pestillos estaban puestos. Sin saber por qué trató de abrir la puerta nuevamente, como si por arte de magia los pestillos hubieran sido sacados, pero nada pasó, la puerta ni siquiera se movió bajo su peso.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo aún el olor que bañaba la habitación de Cas, y todo su estomago dio un giro, el pecho se le apretó y los recuerdos de la tarde le bombardearon la cabeza. Se sentó en el piso frente a la puerta de Cas, con la espalda apoyada en la muralla, a esperar que abriera la puerta. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Pudo ver como la luz del sol se iba haciendo cada vez más débil, luego era remplazada por la luz del alumbrado público, y todavía él no salía de su pieza. Escuchó cómo llegó su madre con Jimmy y Sam, sentía el olor a la cena siendo cocinada, a Sammy revoloteando por el primer piso hasta que el ruido de caricaturas animadas invadió toda la casa.

—¡Cassie! ¡Dean! ¡Sam! ¡La cena está lista! ¡Lávense las manos y bajen a comer! —Su madre gritó desde el pasillo que daba al inicio de la escalera y al salón.

Un minuto después la puerta de Cas se abrió, Dean se puso inmediatamente de pie y se acercó a él.

—Cas... —Empezó, pero el otro levantó las manos para empujarlo y se alejó lo máximo posible. Dean no pudo evitar que la cara se le contrajera con el dolor que la acción le provocó.

—No me toques, no te acerques. O te juro que grito.

Dean tragó, sin saber realmente que decir. No tenía palabras, no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo y todo lo que se le ocurría hacer parecía extremadamente incorrecto. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición, con la espalda tiesa y encorvada, con los ojos abiertos enormemente y la garganta seca.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercárteme, Dean Winchester.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo a duras penas, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—No tenemos nada que hablar tú y yo. —Por un segundo se parecía al Cas de siempre, al que no le temía a los alphas, a aquel omega fuerte y complejo. Pero Castiel todavía apestaba a miedo, sus ojos estaban temerosos de Dean, él podía sentirlo, y se odiaba cada segundo por ello.

—Cas, por favor. —Dijo, y se acercó un poco.

—¡Ya dije! —Gritó y dio un paso hacia atrás —. No tengo nada que hablar con un asesino violador como tú.

—¿Qué? —Eso no se lo había esperado

—Tus amigos lo hicieron hace unos años atrás, no sé porque me sorprende que tú seas igual que ellos, realmente no.

Entonces Dean recordó: Kevin Tran.

—¡Jamás lo habría hecho, Cas! Nunca. Dios, joder, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Estoy acá porque realmente quiero...

—Cállate. —Le dijo Castiel con voz seca, dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera —. Que tonto de mi parte, ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? Por supuesto que jamás lo hubieras hecho, cómo podrías tú, _oh _Dean Winchester, tocar a una sucia y asquerosa perra omega como yo.

—No es así...—Dijo a duras penas, sintiendo el picor típico de las lagrimas. _Mierda._

—Por supuesto que no fue así, no quise insultarte. Simplemente soy un asqueroso criador hombre. Un horrible, indeseable y poco atrayente omega, una vergüenza, un_ asco_, engendros de la naturaleza. ¿Qué puedo saber yo? Perdón por cruzarme en tu camino, Dean. No volverá a pasar.

Dicho esto Castiel bajó rápidamente la escalera, y Dean se quedó ahí, de piedra, sintiendo como las palabras que había usado para humillar a Castiel le golpeaban de vuelta, el doble de fuerte.

No sabe cómo pero bajó la escalera y se sentó a la mesa. Sammy saltaba por todas partes y cuando lo vio entrar saltó a sus brazos y le apretó fuertemente. Dean sonrió tristemente mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor y saludaba a Jimmy que estaba llevando los platos de comida a la mesa.

Tomó su asiento de siempre al lado de Sammy y en frente de Castiel, pero este ni siquiera le miraba, comía en silencio, mientras Jimmy contaba como había sido su día de trabajo, contando anécdotas graciosas sobre clientes que, debido a la gracia natural del hombre, eran imposibles de ignorar. El ambiente se fue relajando lentamente, y Dean se encontró a si mismo comiendo con la mente en blanco, como no pensó que lo conseguiría.

—Dean, si quieres trabajar los fines de semana en el garaje con Bobby y conmigo no hay problema, nos vendría bien un par de manos. Te pagaré lo mismo como si trabajarás media jornada semanal en vez de dos días, de verdad.

—Gracias, Jimmy. Pensaré en ello.

—Que bien, hijo, ¿Sabes? La otra vez... —Y se embarcó en otra historia.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Castiel, a pesar de todo sentía hambre, y comió alegremente la sabrosa cena que Mary había cocinado. No todos los días tenía la opción de comer carne asada con vino, pronto se encontró con su plato vacio. Miró para ver dónde estaba la bandeja con carne, y estaba al frente de Sam.

—Sammy, ¿Podrás pasarme la carne, por favor? —Dijo Castiel.

Dean fue más rápido que su hermano menor y agarró la fuente transparente con carne, sin pensarlo demasiado. Se la pasó a Castiel, mirándolo a los ojos. Este ignoró completamente su mirada y alargó el brazo para tomar el recipiente. En el proceso sus manos se rozaron, un leve toque de dedos, pero fue suficiente para que Castiel diera un brinco inesperado y quitara sus manos bruscamente, haciendo que pocillo cayera en la mesa y se diera vuelta, chorreando el jugo de la carne que estaba dentro, todo encima de Castiel.

—Mierda. —Murmuró Castiel entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba el borde de su camisa para evitar que el jugo de carne escurriera al piso —. Lo siento, se me resbaló.

—No te preocupes, hijo, son cosas que le pasan a todo el mundo. —Dijo Jimmy relajadamente.

—Ay, Cassie, tenemos que lavar eso inmediatamente, era carne con vino, y eso es imposible de sacar si es que no se lava inmediatamente, vamos, vamos, pásame tu camisa.

Se sentía tan avergonzado y torpe. ¿Cómo se le había caído la carne? Además sobre una de sus camisas favoritas. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, no recordó que existía un peligro, algo que había que esconder, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que levantó la mirada, cuando ya estaba llegando a los primeros botones cerca del cuello, cuando vio los ojos de Dean, tremendamente abiertos y —el color se le había salido de la cara, tenía la boca abierta y ligeramente temblorosa— pegados en su cuerpo: en su marca de apareamiento.

_Oh no, lo que faltaba_.

No quería ser descortés pero lo único que quería era arrancar de ahí, así que se saco la camisa y prácticamente la tiró sobre la mesa, luego se fue de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás, prácticamente corriendo por las escaleras, ignorando los llamados que le hacía el resto de su familia desde el comedor. Simplemente entró a su cuarto, se puso una polera, una chaqueta y salió de la casa. No sabía cómo pero había logrado bloquear la presencia de Dean mientras sabía perfectamente que el otro todavía estaba afuera de su habitación, había sentido tanto miedo de lo que Dean le podría llegar a decir cuando lo atajó afuera de su habitación que simplemente se defendió como pudo, sintiendo como las palabras que decía le destrozaban todavía más, pero simplemente emanaron de su boca, inspiradas por el dolor, la rabia y el odio que sentía en su pecho. Al final se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando Dean le dejó tranquilo, al menos había funcionado. ¿Eso era lo que Dean había querido en realidad, verdad? No tener nada que ver con el asqueroso omega que era Castiel Novak.

Se había sentido tan mal por haber botado la fuente que se olvido completamente de que debajo de su ropa estaba uno de los secretos más grandes que debía proteger. Si Mary identificó su marca, no lo anunció. Nadie, aparte de Dean, pareció darse cuenta de cómo todo se había destruido por un descuido, cómo su más grande secreto era revelado gracias a un pocillo de carne cayéndosele de las manos sólo porque no podía soportar el calor que los dedos de Dean habían emanado al simple roce.

_Realmente ya no importa_, pensó Castiel mientras caminaba a toda velocidad por la vereda, con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos._Porque ahora Dean sabe la verdad._

Ahora Dean sabía que estaban marcados como almas gemelas.


	2. City of Hell

Bueno acá está el segundo cap, me alegro de que a muchos les ha gustado la historia. Este capítulo es relativamente (en realidad bastante) más corto que los demás, pero hasta ahora puedo decir que este es el único así.

Dejo el link de la playlist, pueden escucharla como guste, pero el capitulo está inspirado desde la canción 7 a la nueve.

playlist?list=PLbWZ0iajZdjxgcbYNF4pSdNethmiIRivK

No sé porque, pero no me permite poner el link entero, pero van y ponen " /" y luego le agregan lo que va de "playlist" en adelante.

* * *

City of Hell

—_¿Señor Novak? __Hola, sí, habla Megan Masters, sí, amiga de Castiel. Sólo quería decirle que él está acá en mi casa. Llegó muy, muy extraño y agitado. Se ha quedado dormido hace diez minutos. Asumí que había salido sin decirle nada a nadie. Sí, años sin hacer eso. Claro, Señor Novak. Según yo físicamente está bien, le avisaré cualquier cosa. _

Dean no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse de su silla, a pesar de que todos se habían puesto de pie. Había sentido como un golpe de _algo_, luego se encontró a sí mismo sentado y sin poder moverse, pero no recordaba porque estaba ahí, como si la vida se le hubiera ido del cuerpo. ¿Que había estado haciendo después de que Cas salió por la puerta? No podía recordarlo. Simplemente se sentía mal, horrible.

Habían enviado a Sam a su cuarto, y a pesar de que había puesto una cara de perra de dos metros de largo, no dijo nada y subió callado.

Mary se acercó a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Hijo, tranquilízate. No hay porque estar nervioso, no ha pasado nada.

—Pero, mamá, ¿No viste cómo salió Cas? Quizás donde estará.

—Lo encontraremos, ya sabes cómo es Castiel, debe estar en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Creo que ahora mismo Jimmy está hablando con una chica.

—Mamá, ¿Tu...? —Quiso preguntar más pero no salieron palabras de su boca, simplemente murieron contra su lengua. Alzó los ojos en busca de transmitir lo que quería decir, y Mary asintió lentamente, dándole todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Su madre sabía.

—Oh, ¿Que he hecho? —Dijo desesperado.

Entonces Mary le abrazó, con la cabeza de Dean en su estómago, le acarició su espalda y el pelo, con movimientos suaves y relajantes mientras susurraba cosas calmantes en su oído.

—No has hecho nada que alguien que haya estado enamorado no haya hecho. —Le dijo, mientras le miraba a la cara y le acariciaba la mejilla.

_Oh, mami, si sólo supieras_, pensó con culpa mientras guardaba silencio y dejaba que su madre se alejara de él, entrando al salón a acompañar a su esposo que, aparentemente, ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

Jimmy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales del salón, con el celular en una mano, mientras la otra la tenía fuertemente apretada contra sus ojos.

Dean, por su parte, se había puesto de pie a duras penas y caminó hacia el salón, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba como Mary se sentaba en el brazo del sillón donde Jimmy aún estaba sentado.

—Era Meg, Meg Masters, dijo que Cas estaba con ella, que se había quedado dormido y que después de eso nos llamo. Años desde que Cassie no se escapaba de la casa, no sé...realmente. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué pasó? —Preguntó.

Su rostro estaba carente de sentimientos negativos, era simplemente preocupación y desconcierto. Mary le acarició la nuca con delicadeza y levantó los ojos hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Dean.

Obvio que su madre sabía, era muy estúpido de su parte pensar que su mamá no se habría dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Ella lo había parido, ¿Cómo no iba a recordar como lucía su marca? Era demasiado obvio para ignorarlo. No sabe realmente porque se sorprendió cuando su madre confirmó sus sospechas. Ahora le miraba con ojos amorosos, casi idénticos a la mirada que Lisa le dio cuando rompió con él el día anterior, cuando le dijo que tenía que disculparse con Castiel... Entonces, ¿Lisa también sabía? ¿Pero cómo?

Todavía no podía asimilar completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si era posible se sentía todavía peor, si pudiera haberse muerto en el momento en que vio la marca de apareamiento de Cas lo hubiera hecho, porque no tenía razones para seguir respirando después de todo lo que le había hecho a su alma gemela. De solo recordarlo le daban retorcijones en el estómago. Si sus piernas no hubieran estado temblando como gelatina hubiera salido corriendo detrás de Cas, pero se encontró a si mismo incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer algo más que tener la boca abierta, la cara roja y la mente abarrotada de las palabras que el omega le había dicho en el segundo: _maldito asesino_, mientras la escena de la escuela —y todas las que habían ocurrido antes de ese momento, durante tantos años — se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

_Oh Dios, que he hecho. _

—Jimmy... —Empezó Dean, sin saber realmente que decir, porque todo esto también era tan nuevo para él, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo, de hacer algo, lo que fuera —. Yo...yo tampoco tenía idea de nada hasta hoy, hasta que Cas se sacó la camisa en la mesa. Te juro que si hubiera sabido algo las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas.

A pesar de que no quería la voz le salió temblorosa, y trató de acercarse más a sus padres, pero las piernas no le dieron. Mary le miraba con una mueca triste en el rostro, y Jimmy todavía no entendía nada, así que, aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Dean se agarró el cuello de la polera que llevaba y tiró de ella hasta que el tatuaje de su clavícula quedó a la vista.

Ante la imagen Jimmy abrió enormemente los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, rascándose los costados de la cara con la mano.

—Nosotros...uh...somos...almas gemelas, creo.

—Puedo ver eso. —Dijo Jimmy poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Dean.

Tragó nerviosamente mientras el hombre se acercaba a él, sin saber qué hacer. Si Jimmy le golpeaba, se lo tenía merecido, lo aceptaría sin quejas. Pero Jimmy simplemente se quedó a medio metro de él, con las manos en las caderas y el rostro relajado.

—¿Cuál es tu plan de acción, Dean?

—¿Ah?

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el problema que tuvo Cassie fue acerca del conocimiento público de esa información. No sé cuál es la situación entre ustedes, y tampoco quiero saberlo porque no es asunto mío. Es de ambos, él y tú. Sólo quiero a mi hijo feliz y en casa. A mis dos hijos, y no más escapadas de la nada. ¿Sí?

Dean estaba a punto de quejarse, a punto de decirle que no quería hacer nada al respecto, que Cas ni siquiera quería respirar su mismo aire, que las había cagado monumentalmente y que se rendía incluso antes de intentar, pero entonces recordó. Y fue como si todo se abrillantara un poco, sus piernas recobraron su fuerza, y la voz apagada de Castiel en su cabeza que le decía una y otra vez que era un asqueroso asesino se acalló de repente, porque él recordó.

La _sensación_.

Casi fantasiosa, podría ser incluso imaginada por él mismo, pero había sido cálido y abrazador, lo sintió desde su pecho hasta los rincones más escondidos de su cuerpo, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la marca de Castiel y luego sus ojos se encontraron.

Fueron dos segundos, pero fue más que suficiente. ¿Cómo pudo ignorarlo? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Después de sentirlo se quedó como vacío, _sin Castiel_, sin saber qué hacer. Eso era lo que había pasado en la mesa y había olvidado.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de lo horrible que se sentía, Dean era capaz de darlo todo, absolutamente todo por volver a sentir _eso_ que sintió, por volver a tener a Cas, sentirse lleno nuevamente. Porque vivir así, después de experimentar aquello, no era vida.

—Sí señor. —Dijo firmemente Dean.

Jimmy le sonrió cálidamente, demasiado parecido a Castiel, y Dean no pudo evitar sentir una nueva puntada de culpa en su estómago. Empezó a contarle a Dean sus concejos sobre cómo cortejar a un omega, y que Dean tenía todo el permiso del mundo para cortejar a su _Cassie_, que no importaba que las cosas parecieran duras al principio, porque Jimmy conocía a su hijo, y sabía lo complicado que podía llegar a ser con respecto a las "habilidades sociales" y que incluso él estaba algo oxidado cuando Castiel y él se habían quedado solos años atrás, pero que al final todo valía la pena.

_Sí_, pensó Dean mientras ignoraba olímpicamente el pasado, _todo valdría la pena_.

Jamás se caracterizó por ser un niño llorón o problemático. No hacía pataletas, y menos espectáculos dramáticos en público que eran muy común en los niños de su edad. Castiel simplemente era tranquilo, pero cuando algo le molestaba al punto en que sentía que iba a perder el control: se escapaba.

No importaba donde, ni tampoco la hora que era cuando sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo y alejarse absolutamente de todo, simplemente lo hacía.

Desde pequeño, cuando no podía soportar el ambiente de su casa, salía arrancando hacia la plaza o a los parques, incluso unas veces se había escondido dentro de la iglesia, en el confesionario, a nadie se le ocurría buscar ahí. La costumbre se le había ido quitando con los años, a medida que crecía había aprendido que ciertos problemas era mejor enfrentarlos, y también cuando el, en ese entonces, hijo de la novia de su padre podía descifrar fácilmente sus escondites, acusándolo con su padre.

Anoche, la casa de Meg había sido el destino, no se arrepentía.

Despertó con el sol en la cara porque Meg jamás cerraba las cortinas de su habitación. La chica estaba durmiendo a su lado, dándole la espalda, encorvada en una pelota sobre sí misma, abrazando una almohada mientras roncaba ligeramente.

El plan era tan simple que Castiel realmente no sabía cómo habían fallado las cosas. Sólo había tenido que esperar hasta irse a la universidad el otro año y todo terminaría. No existiría obligación de ver a Dean nunca más en la vida, ya nadie podría decirle nada, así podría vivir tranquilo con sus deseos frustrados, porque ya se había hecho la idea de vivir toda su vida solo, engullendo supresores de celo (que solamente podría conseguir cuando fuera mayor de edad, Alrededor estupidez era esa? Pero así lo dictaba la ley) hasta que su cuerpo fuera completamente seco e infértil, y cualquier persona pensaría que es un beta caído en desgracia en vez de un omega abandonado sin pareja.

El futuro era prometedor.

Pero las cosas no habían salido cómo él se las había planteado.

Ni siquiera se había acordado que tenía la maldita marca en el pecho cuando se saco la polera, demasiado avergonzado por lo torpe que había sido actuó sin pensar demasiado, además de que ya sentía un poco de vergüenza por comer más de lo habitual —algo que todavía no se puede explicar muy bien, pero que le causa incomodidad cuando sucede— cuando todo ocurrió.

_Dios_, jamás debió haber sido así.

—Cállate, Clarence. —Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Meg se había despertado y ahora, completamente estirada a su lado, le miraba con ojos somnolientos.

—No he dicho nada. —Dijo Castiel, con la voz rasposa.

—No has dicho nada, pero estabas pensando demasiado fuerte, era molesto.

—Lo siento...es que...

—No hablemos más del asunto.

Castiel le miró, iba a decir algo más, quizás a disculparse otra vez, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callado, así que simplemente cerró la boca y se dedicó a mirar al techo.

Ayer, cuando había llegado a la casa de Meg sudado por tanto correr y tembloroso de ansiedad, no le había quedado otra opción que contarle todo lo que había pasado. Hablaron tanto rato que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido en el dormitorio de su amiga.

Meg y él siempre habían sido amigos, desde que puede recordarlo. A ella le gustaba decir que era como si fueran un ángel y un demonio, que se necesitaban para mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza. Al pasar de los años Cas había descubierto que ese estamento tenía un poco de verdad, pero jamás se dedicaba a pensarlo con demasiada profundidad.

—Llamé a tu papá, anoche, cuando te dormiste. Supuse que habías salido sin decir nada.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Ahora iré a ver si hay desayuno, ¿Te gustaría, Clarence? —Ofreció Meg mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente y comenzaba a moverse alrededor de su cuarto buscando ropa.

En la casa de los Masters todos eran Betas, creía que incluso el perro lo era, y el aroma era relajante. Podría quedarse ahí todo el día para el bienestar de sus nervios, sabía que su padre no tendría problemas, incluso estaría más contento de saber que estaba en una casa que perdido en los parques como cuando era pequeño. Pero realmente, tenía deseos de hacer una pequeña visita.

—Lo siento, quizás para otra ocasión.

—No hay problema. —Meg se acercó a él y se acomodo en su frente —. ¿Seguro estás bien? —Le preguntó seriamente.

Castiel le sonrió cansadamente.

—Lo estaré.

Minutos después dejó la residencia Masters, tenía que hacer otra visita.

No sabía porque pero estaba nervioso. Todo lo malo que podía pasar, y peor —cómo Castiel tratándolo al igual que si fuera un violador en su propia casa, por ejemplo—, ya había pasado, pero a pesar de eso no podía deshacerse de las inseguridades tan fácilmente.

Parte de él anhelaba que las cosas siguieran como era antes. Normalmente se hubiera disculpado por su actitud de mierda, le hubiera llorado a Cas lo difícil que era mantenerse en el equipo de baseball, y todas las cosas que se requerían para seguir siendo un jugador estrella. Le mentía a él, y a sí mismo, que era la única manera que podía obtener una beca en la universidad, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que era muy improbable que se la dieran. Después de eso incluso quizás se abrazarían unos segundos y todo quedaría en el olvido. El día seguiría normalmente, si era viernes quizás Dean saldría con sus amigos, pero si era día de semana lo más probable era que se sentaran en un sillón a ver películas anticuadas de ciencia ficción en el canal retro del cable.

Un viernes normal hubiera involucrado una cena familiar agradable, películas hasta tarde, y Sam quedándose dormido sentado, y siempre uno de ellos lo llevaría en sus brazos hasta su habitación. A veces a Jimmy le gustaba jugar poker, y podían pasar hasta altas horas de la madrugada jugando juntos, complicándose aún más con la cara de poker que hijo y padre Novak habían perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Nunca podrías adivinar la mano que tenían por su rostro, _jamás_. Era divertido. Después de eso, si se hubiera tratado de un viernes normal, se hubiera ido a dormir; apagándose completamente en segundos y despertando a la mañana siguiente con el olor a huevos fritos del desayuno.

Pero nada de eso había pasado, en cambio. El viernes, todos se fueron a acostar temprano. Después de la llamada de Meg Masters y la bendición de Jimmy, Mary había declarado que había sido una noche demasiado agitada y que lo mejor era que todos se fueran a descansar. Dean le había encontrado razón, pero cuando se metió debajo de las frazadas de su cama no pudo conciliar el sueño. En lo único que podía pensar era en Cas.

En todas las cosas horribles que él le había hecho, y en cómo podría remediarlo. En cómo podría hacer que Cas volviera a confiar en él. Se sentía vacio, solo, la cama se le antojaba demasiado grande y no sabía porque pero tenía demasiado frio a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba tibio.

_Ugh, maldito instinto alpha_, pensó.

Se suponía que cuando dos parejas se encontraban, la unión y la reclamación debían ser inmediatas. O al menos eso dictaba la antigua tradición. Antigua tradición que nadie escuchaba porque era muy raro que la gente se emparejara con sus almas gemelas. Era una cosa olvidada, una coincidencia romántica, de películas, de matrimonios perfectos y de libros conservadores. Lo que antes había sido primordial en la sociedad ahora no era más que una cosa de instinto y un lindo tatuaje en el cuerpo.

Personalmente, Dean no entendía a las almas gemelas que explicaban su relación. La necesidad que sentía el uno con el otro, la complicidad, cuando decían que las miradas entre ellos podían decir más que cualquier palabra. Dean lo encontraba estúpido, hasta que vio el tatuaje en las costillas de Castiel y luego este procedió a levantar la mirada. Entonces Dean lo había comprendido todo perfectamente. Y ahora simplemente necesitaba, y necesitaba tanto que no podía dormir, que no podía vivir consigo mismo. No podía acallar su mente.

¿Chicas? _Adiós. _¿Popular? _Adiós. _¿Fiestas? _Adiós. _No aparentaría nunca más, no lo haría, ya no valía la pena, ya no lo necesitaba. _Darlo todo_, eso había prometido cuando Jimmy le había dado su bendición, y no planeaba romper su palabra.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, había ido al baño ocho veces, _ocho_, y la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba sentado sobre la tapa de la taza del baño, mirándose al espejo que estaba al frente. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a aparecer por las ventanas del baño, Dean se afeitó, y luego se volvió a acostar. No sé levanto cuando escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, de seguro era su madre levantándose, tampoco se levantó cuando escuchó a Sam levantarse. Sólo salió de su cama, poniéndose unos pantalones de buzo limpios que encontró debajo de su cama — ¿Que mierda hacían ahí? — cuando sintió el olor a fritura subiendo desde la cocina.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Dijo su madre cuando le vio entrar.

—Buenos días. —Murmuró de vuelta mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, al lado de Sam.

La televisión estaba encendida y puesta en Tom y Jerry, Sammy miraba con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras comía cereales desde su tazón. Luego de unos minutos bajó Jimmy, quien les saludo con una sonrisa y tomó su asiento delante de los muchachos. Mary les sirvió a ambos hombres un plato con huevos, tocino y tostadas.

Mary tarareaba una cancioncita alegre mientras se movía de allá para acá en la cocina, dejando loza sucia en el lavadero y sirviendo más comida en la mesa. Cuando se sentó al lado de su esposo, quedó el puesto vació al lado de Sam: el puesto de Cas.

—¿Donde está Cas, papá? —Preguntó Sam, preocupado.

Dean se atragantó y casi se le salió el huevo por la nariz. _Mierda_.

—Está donde una amiga. —Respondió Mary al mismo tiempo que le pasaba a Dean una servilleta para que se limpiara.

— ¿Y cuándo volverá?

—No lo sé. —Murmuró Jimmy.

—Yo lo iré a buscar. — Sentenció Dean, mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano y se ponía de pie.

—Sí, ve a buscarlo. —Dijo Jimmy alegremente, como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo —. Toma las llaves de mi auto.

—Creo que es una muy buena idea. —Terció Mary.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, se tragó de un golpe su vaso de jugo, le desordenó el cabello a Sam de manera cariñosa y se fue de la cocina. Agarró las llaves desde el mueble de la entrada de la casa y gritó "¡Adiós!" antes de salir por la puerta.

Mary y Jimmy compartieron una mirada cómplice llena de esperanza. Sam puso cara de perra.

—¿Porque todo el mundo está tan feliz de ir a buscar a Cas? —Cuestionó Sam, sin entender nada.

Dean manejaba el Toyota de Jimmy al máximo de velocidad, no quería que lo parquearan en la mitad del camino, mataría todo su ánimo. En vez de tomar la intersección de la avenida principal —que era la salida que había que tomar para ir a la casa de Meg— tomó la dirección hacía la autopista y dobló en la rotonda hacía el noroeste: hacia el cementerio.

Sabía que el otro estaría ahí a esa hora. Más que por el razonamiento que a Cas le gustaba rendirle semanalmente respetos a los restos de su amigo, sino que era su escondite predilecto, uno de los pocos que Dean se había guardado para sí. Al principio, cuando Cas era pequeño, iba al cementerio a ver a su madre, y luego se escondía en la capilla. Dean lo sabía, no le pregunten cómo, pero siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo. Quizás ahora tenía un poco más de sentido con todo el asunto de las almas gemelas, pero siempre había sido así.

Se estacionó a las afueras de la puerta principal del cementerio, donde sabía perfectamente que podría divisar a Cas desde cualquier parte. Esperó y esperó, cantando de vez en cuando las canciones que salían en la radio, ya que había sintonizado la emisora de rock clásico. Sabía que lo más responsable era cambiarla a la estación de música latina que a Jimmy le gustaba cuando devolviera el auto, pero la cara que ponía el hombre cuando encendía el motor y la música sonaba estridente y fuerte desde los parlantes, haciéndole saltar tres metros en el aire, era demasiado invaluable como para perder la oportunidad.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que vio una mata de cabello castaño oscuro aparecer en la reja. Sacó la llave, salió del auto y puso la alarma mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia Cas. Este levantó la vista y le miró con ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí. Dean iba a saludarle, a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Cas terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y le espetó en la cara:

—¿Que estás haciendo acá? —Estaba histérico.

Si antes había estado molesto cuando se le había acercado en la casa, ahora no había comparación.

Cuando Cas le había llamado asesino violador su cuerpo irradiaba dolor y despecho. Estaba tan dolido y cansado que se había reflejado en sus palabras, a pesar de que habían sido fuertes y claras. Ahora era distinto. Su postura era otra, su cara se había desfigurado completamente y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Adiós el Castiel dolido y frustrado, ahora Cas estaba furioso, furioso con Dean.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —Le gritó otra vez, gruñendo, mientras todo el rostro se le ponía rojo de cólera.

—Cas- —Trató de decir Dean, pero Castiel volvió a rugir.

—¡Esté era mi único lugar! ¡Mi único puto lugar! ¡Qué más quieres! ¿Faltarles el respeto a mis amigos muertos? ¿Escupir en los huesos de omegas deseando que fuera yo?

La voz alpha era algo especial, una especie de control innato que tenía una casta sobre otra, estaba hecha para ordenar y ser obedecida, para tranquilizar y confortar, dependiendo del uso que le diera el alpha, también para imponer autoridad. Dean ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la utilizó hasta que fue muy tarde.

—¿Podrías calmarte por favor, Cas? —Le dijo con voz alpha, profunda, que retumbó en eco en el vacio estacionamiento —. Vas a llamar la atención de la gente, detente.

Castiel se quedó de piedra.

Su primera reacción fue de instinto: inclinar los hombros hacia adentro, exponer su garganta en sumisión y bajar la cabeza. Pero luego paró en seco y le miró nuevamente.

Esta mirada si se parecía a la del viernes, a pesar de tener la cólera y el enojo plasmados en rojo, el dolor había vuelto. Podía olerlo.

—¿Acabas de alpha-gritarme? —Le espetó Cas a gritos, no creyendo sus propias palabras.

—No, Cas. O sea, sí...sólo quiero disculparme. Sólo quiero pedir perdón. Quiero arreglar esto. Quiero que nos emparejemos, que nos unamos bien. -Ahora Dean tenía la postura de un omega sometido. Hablando en un susurro y con el cuerpo encogido, con miedo de que una de sus reacciones fuera a gatillas la rabia del omega frente a él.

—¿Quieres que nos unamos? ¿Realmente me estás pidiendo que nos conectemos?

_Sí_, pensó Dean. _Perfumarse, marcarse, conectarse, ser uno, _toda la mierda típica de unirse, cosas que le habían espantado y de las que jamás quería pensar hacer con una chica porque, joder, no podía pensar en esos niveles de compromiso. Pero _joder sí_, Dean quería eso y mucho más. _Todo_, con Cas, todo.

—Vivo un infierno por tu culpa, Dean. —Dijo —. El verdadero y puto averno. Nada se le puede comparar, ¿Que podrías hacer tú para que yo te perdonara?

—Lo que sea. —Respondió sin pensar. Pero en su vida había dicho muy contadas veces cosas más sinceras que esa —. Cualquier cosa. Lo haré. Lo juro.

—¿Cualquier cosa? Entonces, oh señor Alpha tan arrepentido, ¿Por qué no me dejas follarte, eh? Que sea yo el primero en hacer la marca. ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que te perdono si abandonas el equipo de baseball? ¿Harías eso?

Su voz era sardónica, sus ojos azules brillaban con dolor y sarcasmo, era demasiado para Dean, simplemente no podía mirar a Cas así. Escucharlo era demasiado, la combinación haría que le diera una coronaria en medio del estacionamiento, justo al lado de los muertos.

—O porque no reconstruyes el impala, ¿Ah?, haces algo que realmente valga la pena ¿O una reclamación publica? El famoso alpha Winchester con la puta nerd Novak. ¿No? Veamos... ¿Por qué no defiendes a un omega? Un solo omega defendido de tus monstruos a los que llamas amigos, y después a ellos los dejas también.

Silencio.

—Eso es lo que pensé. ¿Crees que el pasado se puede olvidar, Dean? ¿Crees que yo lo olvidaría? Te he disculpado toda tu vida, jamás te lo has merecido. A nadie le importa una mierda los tatuajes de apareamiento, ¿Por qué debería importarte algo a ti ahora? —Suspiró. Ahora hablaba calmadamente. Sin embargo cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de dolor y una pena contagiosa que tenía al otro melancólico hasta las lagrimas —. Simplemente no puedo olvidar, Dean.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, medio dubitativo, casi arrepentido de moverse, pero luego se irguió y alzo la barbilla.

—No puedo.

Cuando Cas se alejo y desapareció de su vista, Dean caminó lentamente hacia el auto, se metió en la parte de atrás y se acostó como pudo en el asiento trasero, sin saber qué hacer.

Porque él tampoco podía.


	3. The down below

Bueno, acá está la continuación.

No olviden dejarme su opinión, y por supuesto adjunto el link de la playlist fanmix actualizada para a quienes le interesa :)

playlist?list=PLbWZ0iajZdjxgcbYNF4pSdNethmiIRivK

NOTICIA IMPORTANTE: Quizás me demore un día más en actualizar de lo normal el proximo cápitulo, por asuntos personales no sé cual será mi disposición con internet, pero desde hoy advierto que el capitulo puede estar subido desde el sábado en la noche hasta el lunes en la noche (lunes, com maximo, lo prometo)

* * *

_Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda. _Pensó Dean mientras se agarraba la cara en desesperación.

La práctica había sido un completo asco. Estaba sudando como desgraciado y no había podido rendir ni siquiera el 20% de lo que lograba normalmente durante los entrenamientos. Desde que era un primerizo que no se cansaba tanto durante una práctica. El entrenador no le dijo nada, pero la mirada que le dio cuando dejó el campo de juego se lo dijo absolutamente todo. _Mierda, doble mierda. _

La verdad es que estaba completamente distraído, sin la mente en el juego, ni en nada. Sólo podía pensar en todas las cosas que no había podido hacer, y lo estaba comiendo por dentro; porque lo había intentado todo y nada estaba funcionando, y se sentía tan frustrado que pensaba que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Realmente lo había intentado todo.

Esa semana la había iniciado con una motivación sin precedentes y sin explicaciones lógicas. Todo gritaba que después de la escena del cementerio él hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, que se hubiera olvidado de todo el asunto y hubiera seguido su vida normalmente. Nada le afectaría, podría haberlo hecho sin problemas, en la escuela nada había cambiado, de hecho, había hecho lo que se esperaba de él. Sabía que Lisa no le diría nada a nadie, y que lo que aconteció en su casa se quedaría ahí, cómo secreto de la familia.

Y a pesar de todo eso, el día lunes se había levantado antes que sonara el despertador. Duchándose y fregándose afanosamente. Desayunó sin sentirse intimidado por el silencio incomodo de la mesa ante su presencia junto a la de Castiel.

Nada parecía molestarle.

Caminó hasta la escuela con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludó a sus compañeros de equipo con real interés, y cuando atravesó por el pasillo principal lo hizo en completo silencio, sin hacer ni decir nada en contra de nadie. Ni siquiera los ojos sorprendidos de variados estudiantes que le observaban hasta que salió del pasillo, incrédulos ante su actitud neutral, le hicieron cambiar su humor.

Dentro de todas las cosas que Castiel le había escupido durante el fin de semana, y obviamente todas llenas de sarcasmo, había logrado extraer distintos elementos, y con ellos había hecho una lista mental de las cosas que tenía que cambiar para que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos.

Tres simples pasos, se había dicho a sí mismo el domingo mientras estaba sentado en el piso de la ducha. Y así pensaba arreglarlo todo.

Pero nada parecía funcionarle. Los pasos eran los siguientes:

Paso 1: Ayudar a un Omega.

Había estado esperando que la oportunidad apareciera desde que se había decidido a cambiar sus actitudes.

No sabía cómo pero durante los almuerzos había aprendido a bloquear los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo, simplemente estaba ahí sentado mientras en su cabeza sólo había ruido de estática, mirando para todas partes, analizando por primera vez durante toda su estancia en la escuela que habían cosas más allá de la mesa de los populares. Estaba esperando que pasara algo, cualquier cosa, la señal para iniciar las cosas.

Y nada había pasado, en la cafetería no se había presentado la oportunidad, ni tampoco en clases, o en sus recesos de la mañana.

Pasaron dos días completos —lleno de situaciones incomodas, de miradas de soslayo, silencios abismantes y preguntas sin fin de Sam, donde había comprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar tiempo afuera de la casa, si es que no quería arrancarse el pelo de nervios— en los que no había podido hacer absolutamente nada. Pero la oportunidad se presentó en el receso del último periodo, cuando Bartholomew, compañero de equipo de Dean, empujó a un omega y le botó los cuadernos al piso, pateándolos para que se desperdigaran por todo el pasillo.

Dean observó como el omega se encorvaba en una bola sobre sí mismo y esperaba a que su agresor desapareciera sin hacerle más daño.

Entonces Dean vio su oportunidad.

—¿Oye, estás bien? —Le preguntó al omega que todavía seguía sin levantar la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

Este levantó la cabeza rápidamente, mirándole con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—Deja que te ayude. —Ofreció mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

El omega comenzó a negar profusamente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se ponía a temblar y comenzaba a moverse hacia atrás, arrastrando el trasero por el piso, sólo para alejarse de Dean.

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero ayudarte. —Adhirió al ver que el otro seguía alejándose de él.

—Por favor no más. —Gritó el omega, rompiendo en llanto.

Todo el mundo comenzó a mirar, y temiendo ser cuestionado por profesores, porque todavía quedaba un periodo de clases y había que mantener las apariencias de una escuela que se preocupaba por la igualdad entre los alumnos, que querían ayudar a mantener limpio el nombre del colegio, se alejó de la escena sin decir más.

Ese fue el día en que descubrió que para la mayoría de los omegas y betas que le conocían, y que no estaban en su círculo de amigos o de populares, él era una especie de monstruo. Temido entre ellos, evitado hasta el punto de la paranoia al igual que todos sus compañeros de equipo. Pero él estaba destacado con brillos fosforescentes, sobre todo después de que lo que le había hecho a Cas se transmitiera como la plaga entre las redes menos publicas de la escuela.

—Sé muy bien que soy un maldito bastardo. Pero jamás pensé…que estuvieran…no sé, aterrados. Joder, Benny. Hubieras visto la cara de ese niño. Yo ni siquiera lo conocía, creo que jamás lo había visto en mi vida, pero se puso a chillar como cerdo en matadero.

Después que terminaron las clases Dean se había pasado a la casa de Benny, que era su destino frecuente desde que su casa se había transformado en incomodilandia. A Benny no le importaba, de hecho estaba agradado de pasar tiempo de calidad con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Benny era especial.

Era miembro del equipo de basquetbol, y a diferencia de los jugadores de Baseball, ellos eran el equipo más variado y amigable del mundo. Estaban conformados por todo tipo de personas, tanto en sus ligas masculinas como femeninas, cosa que era impensada en el círculo de Dean. Benny se llevaba absolutamente bien con todo el mundo, y los omegas le amaban a pesar de que era un alpha barbón y fortachón que usaba ropa demasiado anticuada para su edad.

—¿Qué más esperabas, hermano? —Replicó Benny mientras sonreía —. Eres la sal de la sociedad para la gran mayoría de la escuela que vive pequeñas y normales vidas, que ustedes hacen miserables. No puedes culparlos.

—Obviamente no. —Dijo Dean.

Luego guardó silencio mientras Benny preparaba comida. Estaban en la cocina de este, y los padres de Benny habían salido, dejándole a cargo de sus hermanos, primos pequeños y abuelos. Él era un excelente cocinero, y disfrutaba haciéndolo. Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a una familia grande, por eso cuando Dean aparecía en su casa era agradable para él, mientras más gente embutida en la casa, mejor. Sobre todo porque cuando Dean no estaba rodeado de su sequito de alphas era una persona muy distinta; era ese amigo que se había hecho en la infancia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Benny? —Dean prácticamente chilló —. Esto fue horrible. Realmente mierda, si mi madre supiera, Dios…créeme que no estaría orgullosa.

—Te creo, Dean, realmente lo hago. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que te lo mereces.

—Gracias.

—Lo digo en serio, Hermano. No es para que te desmotives. ¿Por qué no intentas algo menos abrasivo la próxima vez? Como… ¿Tratar de hablar con alguien en una situación normal? Puede funcionar.

Y ese había sido el paso 2: tratar de socializar con alguien que no fuera popular.

Sintiéndose relativamente relajado por el concejo que le había dado su amigo, había puesto en práctica el segundo punto de su lista al día siguiente.

En clases de biología había llegado tarde a propósito, para que su puesto habitual al final del salón estuviera ocupado y tuviera que sentarse necesariamente en otro lugar. Y lo había conseguido. Cuando entró al salón, y le entregó el justificante de atraso al profesor, no le quedó más opción que sentarse en los asientos de la segunda fila, donde el único puesto vacio era al lado de Anna Milton.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cuando, durante la clase, observaba calladamente a Anna Milton. No pudo sino comprarla con Cas. Tenían actitudes similares. Manos nerviosas pero a pesar de eso firmes, escribía con una rapidez impresionante y tenía ese aire etéreo que siempre embargaba a Castiel cuando estaba demasiado concentrado en las cosas que hacía.

_Dios santo_, Dean lo extrañaba tanto. Jamás pensó que pudiera ser así. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría el día en que Castiel no le perdonaría más, él hecho de que eran almas gemelas parecía relativamente lógico a ese punto. Descubrió a la tercera noche después del incidente que le costaba dormir sin el olor de Cas en su ropa, que siempre parecía impregnársele encima cuando se sentaban juntos en el sofá. O que realmente se sintió traicionado cuando Cas cerró por primera vez la puerta del baño con pestillo. Eso no había pasado antes, Cas siempre dejaba abierto para que Dean pudiera usar el baño o ducharse si es que él no estaba usando la ducha. Pero ahora…esperar su turno, cortar la cálida dinámica hogareña que habían establecido hace años atrás. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta que habían aprendido a moverse el uno al lado del otro para calzar en los tiempos, sólo lo había visto cuando él ya no estaba ahí para complementarle.

Era una completa mierda.

Por eso al ver a Anna con el ceño fruncido ligeramente y la cabeza ladeada, al igual que Castiel, no podía evitar recordarlo, y sentir la frialdad de la ausencia que trataba de ignorar a toda costa.

De pronto Anna se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y levantó la vista para encarar a Dean, dando un pequeño brinco al ver que, efectivamente, Dean Winchester le estaba mirando.

—Hola. —Empezó él la conversación.

—Ho-hola… —Susurró suavemente Ana, con una mirada extraña en el rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —_Bien, Winchester, bien. _

—Emmm, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Ana Milton era extraña, en sus círculos era conocida como la niña loca obsesionada por los ángeles, pero por alguna razón nadie decía nada respecto a ella en voz alta, simplemente la aislaban la dejaban en compañía de nerds poco ortodoxos igual que ella. Por su olor no podía descifrar si era una omega usando ropa aislante o una beta sumisa.

—Ehh —. Ahora Dean era el nervioso —. No, sólo conversar. Ya sabes, como compañeros.

Anna asintió en silencio pero después no dijo nada, sólo volvió a mirar su cuaderno y luego de un rato sacó su teléfono celular y escribió algo rápidamente, posterior a eso volvió a escribir cosas del libro que tenía abierto al lado de su cuaderno.

Dean gruñó suavemente, eso no había salido _tan_ mal, quizás podría conversar con ella en un rato más. Quizás no le gustaba conversar. Todo eso lo vería más tarde.

Pero cuando sonó la campana para el receso, Anna salió disparada de su asiento. Dean le siguió con la mirada, por mera curiosidad, y vio como se reunía con un chico rubio a las afueras del salón, que al verle salir le miró duramente.

Era Nick, miembro del equipo de basquetbol, lo conocía gracias a Benny. Él comenzó a caminar hacía Dean.

—Hey, Winchester. Supe que le estuviste hablando a mi hermana.

_Por supuesto_, pensó Dean cuando todo calzó en su mente. Nick Milton, el beta de la cara con heridas extrañas y puños de acero, conocido por ser el hermano mellizo de la loca de los ángeles Anna Milton.

—Sí. ¿Qué hay con ello?

—Simplemente no, ¿ok? Mantente alejado, colega. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sólo estaba hablando con ella, Milton. No hay porque ser así.

—Escoge a alguien más, ¿sí?

No dijo nada, simplemente alzó la barbilla en un acto de superioridad alpha innato que no perturbo ni un pixel a Nick, que le miró de pies a cabeza para luego acercarse nuevamente a su hermana, que se había fundido con la pared al lado de los casilleros y que luego saltó a plantarse al costado de su mellizo, sin dejar de mirarlo de soslayo.

_Por la mismísima mierda, _pensó Dean mientras se alejaba de ahí, sin fijarse que Castiel le miraba atentamente escondido detrás del extintor de incendios.

Paso 3: cambiar la opinión de un deportista.

La chance para iniciar su acción número tres se había presentado cuando estaban todos los miembros del equipo de baseball haciendo pesas en el gimnasio.

Era jueves, y era el día de la semana en que debían reunirse en el gimnasio de la ciudad para hacer su ronda de ejercicios.

Ahora que analizaba las cosas con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que el dinero que gastaba la escuela en pagarles un gimnasio particular era excesivo. Antes lo había encontrado adecuado, que era lo mínimo que tenían que entregarles a los deportistas de elite como ellos. Pero ahora, rodeado de Alphas carente de emociones que no involucraran a sus penes, podía ver las cosas con más claridad.

Estaban Michael, Balthazar, Gabriel, Uriel, Gordon, Naome, Zachariah, Bartholomew y Adam ejercitando en el circuito de pesas. La verdad es que no estaba prestándole demasiada atención a la conversación que llevaban, trataba de distraerse en la sensación de los diferentes músculos de su cuerpo trabajando, de la tensión de sus brazos, la posición de sus piernas, la presión en sus hombros, mientras más doliera o costara el ejercicio en ese momento; mejor sería el trabajo y la sensación adormecedora que siempre venia después del ejercicio.

Hasta que escuchó algo que le sacó de concentración.

—…omega, no vale la pena, es más. Ella debería haberse preocupado por ti. —Era la voz de Uriel.

—Ahora que lo dices…realmente no lo había pensado así. Joder, realmente no sé qué mierda se creen hoy en día. —Respondió Zachariah —. Es como si no tuvieran madres que les enseñaran su lugar.

—¿De quién hablan? —Se entrometió Dean, mientras dejaba caer la barra en la máquina de apoyo y les daba el frente.

—De una estúpida omega que se equivoco en la orden del café de Zachariah el otro día, y cuando este le reprendió ella fue a la dirección del trabajo a interponer una denuncia contra Zachariah. —Comentó Uriel, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿De verdad? —Inquirió mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla.

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Qué se cree esa puta omega? Tuve que disculparme públicamente, incluso me hizo sentir mal.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Disculpa pública? —Ahora era Michael quien estaba hablando.

—Casi. Pero menos mal que no tuve que hacer demasiado espectáculo del asunto. Fue rápido, pero no así menos vergonzoso.

—No veo lo vergonzoso en pedirle perdón a alguien cuando has sido un hijo de puta en contra de ella. Está bien. —Dijo Dean, y alzó la mirada para analizar la sala.

Todos le estaban mirando con expresiones extrañas, en un silencio extremadamente incomodo. Nadie decía nada.

Hasta que Uriel se largó a reír a carcajadas.

El ruido desconcertó a Dean, y no pudo evitar sentir como su estomago se le revolvía en molestia. Después de un rato todos los presentes se largaron a reír, mientras aclamaban "_Pero que humor, Winchester. Deberías decir chistes más seguidos._"

Después de eso se sintió tan frustrado que guardó silencio hasta que terminó su circuito. Hizo una marca positiva en todas las casillas de su hoja de entrenamiento y la metió en la carpeta que el entrenador siempre dejaba sobre el mesón de recepción de la sala de maquinas. Se despidió de la secretaria, quien le deseo una buena tarde, y por primera vez en todos los años que Dean llevaba asistiendo al gimnasio, se quedó completamente callado, sin sonreírle coquetamente como siempre hacía.

No quería pasar más tiempo ahí, así que decidió sacar sus cosas de la custodia y partir a casa sin ducharse. Le vendría bien meterse al baño de sus padres y darse un buen baño en la tina, con algunas sales mientras escuchaba música.

_Sí, eso me hará bien_.

Eran eso de las dos de la mañana cuando le dio un hambre monstruosa, bajo a la cocina a ver si podía conseguir algo que no requiriera demasiado esfuerzo. Cuando llego al primer piso se sorprendió al ver luces en el salón. Jimmy estaba viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro, con el volumen en el mínimo, demasiado concentrado. Ni siquiera quito la mirada de la pantalla cuando le habló:

—Hola, hijo. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

—Me dio hambre, bajé a buscar pie. —Respondió mostrando el plato con un pedazo de pie a medio comer —. ¿Y tú?

—Casablanca me atrapó. Pensé que después de haberla visto unas cien veces el encanto terminaría.

Dean no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, a veces pasa.

Se sentó a su lado, mientras terminaba de comer su pie y se enganchaba a la parte final de la película.

—¿Mañana no tienes que trabajar en el taller?

—No, estoy haciendo la reconstrucción en casa, trajimos el auto hoy en la mañana. Supongo que no has salido al garaje.

—Nop, ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Ford Mustang del 68. Demasiados clientes estaban preguntando si estaba a la venta, interrumpían demasiado el trabajo. Así que lo trajimos para acá.

—¡Genial! —. Dijo mientras dejaba el plato vacio sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón —. Oye, Jimmy. Quería pedirte un favor.

—Si es que puedo hacerlo, no hay problemas.

—Uhmm… quiero aceptar tu oferta de trabajo en el fin de semana en el taller.

—¡Maravilloso! Excelente, Dean. Necesitamos más manos, sobre todo unas talentosas como las tuyas, hijo. Eso no es ningún tipo de favor. —A veces Dean se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan entusiasta y alegre —. Bobby estará muy emocionado de saberlo.

Cuando Jimmy y Mary se conocieron en la iglesia lo hicieron gracias a un amigo que tenían en común: Bobby Singer, el padrino de nacimiento de Dean. Bobby trabajaba en un taller automotriz y de reconstrucción de carrocería y mecanismos, que era propiedad de James Novak. Él los presentó un sábado en el cual Jimmy estaba haciendo un acto de caridad para ayudar a los niños huérfanos de la comunidad (actividad que todavía se hace todos los 20 de Julio en el taller donde se venden pies y se ponen juegos inflables), y ahí comenzó todo.

—Bueno, no es todo. —Ahora el otro hombre alzo las cejas —. Necesito el dinero porque quiero empezar a reparar el Impala. Y quería saber si podías hacerme el favor de sacarla del taller y traerla acá, para que pueda trabajar tranquilamente en ella durante la semana.

Desde que empezaron su relación, Jimmy había ofrecido guardar el auto del fallecido John —que estaba en muy mal estado— en las bodegas de su garaje, para evitar los malos ratos a Mary. Y ahí había estado, oxidándose y cayéndose a pedazos a medida que pasaban los años. Era una de las pocas cosas que su padre le había dejado, llena de recuerdos hermosos al igual que horribles memorias.

Y Cas había dicho "_Porque no reconstruyes el impala, ¿Ah?" _, así que él realmente lo había estado pensando.

Jimmy podría haber dicho tantas cosas, entrometerse de tantas maneras inimaginables y completamente aceptables, sabía que cualquier cosa que él le dijera tendría que aceptarla, porque lo más probable es que tuviera razón, pero realmente no quería escuchar lo que fuese que Jimmy le fuera a decir para disuadirlo de su idea reconstructiva.

—Sí…es un fantástico auto, Chevy del 67, muy poco valorado. Realmente se está perdiendo en esa bodega oscura, ¿No es verdad? Muy buena idea, hijo. A tu tío Bobby también le gustará saber que por fin se hará algo con esa belleza. Cuando termine con lo del Mustang, la traeremos para acá ¿Estamos bien?

Dean quedó perplejo. Tenía la espalda aún tensa, todavía en espera a alguna especie de ataque verbal. La boca seca y entre abierta, al igual que los ojos. Sinceramente no se había esperado eso.

—S-sí…genial. Muchas gracias.

—Nada de que agradecer, hijo —. Le sonrió, y no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda ante el gesto.

Jimmy era realmente idéntico a Cas. Jodidamente iguales.

—¿Quieres más pie? —Ofreció Jimmy, cambiando el tema radicalmente —. Creo que estoy de ánimo para ver que viene después de Casablanca en este canal.

—Sí, sí. Por favor.

Eso había sido el sábado en la madrugada y el resto del fin de semana lo pasó con un ánimo de mierda. Prefería desayunar tarde, o no hacerlo, para evitar encuentros incómodos en la cocina, además que pensar siquiera en salir de su cama demasiado temprano le causaba dolor de cabeza.

El sábado se las ingenió para almorzar rápidamente e invitar a Sammy a jugar al parque a la pelota. Su hermano estaba feliz, terminó su almuerzo en dos pestañazos y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban metidos en el parque, a tres cuadras de la casa, jugando con la pelota que le habían regalado a Sam la navidad pasada.

Sam tenía cuatro años, estaba a punto de cumplir cinco, y todos los días lograba sorprender a Dean.

Al principio, cuando su madre había anunciado que estaba embarazada, no se había tomado la noticia muy bien. Había logrado esconderlo, pero la verdad era que le incomodaba le hecho de que Mary tuviera un hijo que no fuera de su padre biológico. Cas y él ya estaban grandes, a los quince años no era esperado tener una crisis existencial a causa de un nuevo bebe en la familia, pero a pesar de ser consciente de eso, no había podido evitarlo.

Todo había cambiado cuando Sam había nacido.

_Samuel_, por su abuelo paterno. Desde el primer momento en que Dean le tomó en brazos sabía que daría todo porque su hermano pequeño fuera el niño más feliz del mundo. Un muchacho muy inteligente, despierto y listo. Era el único de su clase que había aprendido a leer y tenía un sentido de la orientación impresionante.

Todo en el mundo podía fallarle menos Sammy. Podría haber sido el hijo de puta más grande en el mundo pero su hermano pequeño siempre tendría ganas de jugar con él y siempre le regalaría una sonrisa cuando se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba.

Además, Sammy había ayudado a que sus lazos con Jimmy mejoraran. Después de su nacimiento había aceptado completamente que Jimmy era el alpha de la casa, a pesar de que era un alpha muy particular ya que no era posesivamente dominante —cómo se espera de los Alphas con familia y con cachorros recién nacidos — , cocinaba, tejía y bordaba manteles para la mesa. Además que siempre cuidaba de él, le llamaba _hijo_ sin ninguna mala intención, lleno de cariño y preocupación, cómo si Dean fuera su hijo de verdad. Se preocupaba de su vida escolar, de si tenía dinero, si había comido, cuando eran pequeños incluso lo llevaba a jugar en los autos destartalados del taller que tenía, y además de todo eso le había dado el mejor de los hermanos pequeños. Cosas que su padre jamás había hecho, y que jamás podría hacer.

En parte siempre estaba agradecido de esas pequeñas cosas, y de que Sam no llevara el apellido Winchester detrás de él.

—Oye, Dean. —Dijo Sam. Ambos estaban tirados de espalda en el parque, después de jugar mucho habían empezado a rodar por el pasto en una pelea falsa, y ahora descansaban jadeantes debajo de la sombra de unos árboles —. Tengo hambre.

Sam siempre había tenido problemas al pronunciar la letra R, y a pesar de que lo habían llevado al fonoaudiólogo y este había dicho que estaba todo normal y que pasaría con la edad y unos cuantos ejercicios de pronunciación, Sam siempre era muy cuidadoso con su manera de hablar, por eso su declaración había sonado algo parecido a "Tengo hambrrrrre", haciendo imposible que Dean reprimiera una carcajada.

—Muy bien. —Respondió mientras todavía reía ligeramente. —¿Quieres volver a la casa?

—No. Quiero helado.

Dean rió otra vez. Se sentó derecho y buscó en la parte trasera de sus jeans su billetera. Reviso a ver si tenía dinero y calculó que tenía suficiente para un par de helados.

Así se había pasado su día sábado. Pensó que iba a estar bien, que llegaría al día lunes donde podría esconderse en la casa de Benny sin problemas o miedos de incomodar a Cas. _Hasta_ que llegó el domingo.

Los domingos su familia iba temprano a la Iglesia. No era algo que él compartiera, y los demás le respetaban. Por la otra parte, los otros miembros de la familia Novak-Winchester eran devotos empedernidos, y estaba bien, mientras no le metieran en sus asuntos, no tenía ningún problema.

A pesar de que no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco ningún ánimo de salir, eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaba despierto. Mirando el techo de su habitación sin moverse, con el celular sobre el pecho, mientras pensaba en levantarse a buscar sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música. Estaba pensando en eso cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante. —Respondió, pensando que era su mamá o Sammy para decirle que ya se iban a la Iglesia.

Pero era Cas.

La reacción fue inmediata: Cas entró rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Dean por su parte dio un respingo mientras se sentaba en la cama y apoyaba la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Dean? —La voz de Castiel era ronca, más de lo que normalmente era, todavía impregnada con el sueño y la pereza de levantarse temprano un día domingo.

—¿Cas? —Fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba en semanas, la primera vez que estaban solos desde hace la misma cantidad de tiempo. Su habitación comenzó a empaparse de la esencia de Castiel. La primera vez que Castiel no parecía a punto de enterrarle un cuchillo al mero movimiento, y lo único que se le ocurría decir era su nombre.

Vestía su traje de domingo, un terno negro que le quedaba un poco grande de todas partes, corbata azul y una gabardina café claro encima. En cuatro palabras; se veía jodidamente tierno.

—Sé que trataste de hablar con Anna durante esta semana, y que trataste de ayudar a Samandriel. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

No había sido su plan inicial molestarse con lo que fuera que Cas le pudiera decir, esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier oportunidad aunque fuera pequeña para tratar de arreglar aunque sea un poco las cosas entre ellos, pero a penas empezó a hablar Dean sintió como la rabia comenzaba a subir por su sangre.

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Cas? —Le espetó, y para su agrado, el otro pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta de Dean.

¿Cas no quería que se acercara a él y lo dejara solo? Bien, perfecto. Lo entendía y le dejaba solo.

¿Cas no quería saber nada más de Dean durante el resto de su vida? Ningún problema, denlo por hecho. ¿Sin quejas? Dean no diría ni una palabra.

¿Cas le escupía todo tipo de mierda dolorosa del pasado íntimo de la cual simplemente _no se hablaba _y los cuales habían jurado jamás hablar otra vez cuando eran niños_?_ Perfecto, se lo tenía más que merecido.

Pero esto, _esto_, era abusar.

—No me importa. Simplemente no lo sigas haciendo.

—Suficiente. —Dijo Dean mientras se ponía de pie. Ni siquiera se percató de que Cas dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y que sus ojos se abrieron en miedo —. Abre la puta puerta y sale de mi jodido cuarto de una vez por todas. Ahora.

Silencio.

Completo y perpetuo silencio, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera más gente en la casa además que ellos.

Dos segundos después Castiel salía por el umbral, dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

No sabía porque pero su respiración estaba agitada, quizás era porque había recordado cosas que no tenía porque recordar, cosas que se debían de haber muerto en el pasado —al igual que su padre, al igual que sus sueños de infancia, al igual que su inocencia de niño pequeño y sus miedos estúpidos — desde hace muchísimo tiempo y que jamás debían volver. Sintió la garganta contraérsele, y cómo un par de lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras se echaba en la cama.

Después, horas después, cuando ya se había calmado y había conseguido meter todas las memorias infernales dentro de su caja, aquella que estaba metida al fondo de su cabeza debajo de mil capas de subconsciente, recién se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a Cas. Otra vez.

_Por la mismísima mierda_, pensó Dean.

Eso había sido el domingo, y ahora, el lunes durante su práctica ni siquiera había podido pegarle a la jodida pelota con el palo.

Gabriel había dicho algo sobre meterse el bate por el culo para ver si así le daba un mejor uso, pero realmente no estaba de humor para seguir con eso. Era una pelota de alpha gruñón y explosivo, lleno de culpa y resentimiento.

Le había gritado otra vez a Castiel y ni siquiera había podido hacer una de las tres cosas que se había prometido cumplir a toda costa.

_Eres una mierda, Dean Winchester. _Se dijo a si mismo mientras se arrastraba por el pasto hacia los camarines.


	4. Let it Shine

—Personalmente creo, y no es por tratar de hacerte sentir mal o algo así, que estás exagerando. Demasiado. Y que realmente no debiste hacer eso. Simplemente demostraste lo quisquillosamente delicado que andas últimamente.

Castiel fulminó con la mirada a Meg, quien estaba sentada delante de él en la cafetería comiendo alegremente palos de queso.

—No seas así, cariño. Ricitos de oro tiene un muy buen punto acá. —Agregó Crowley mientras le sacaba un pedazo de palito de queso a Meg.

Castiel bufó e ignoró completamente a sus amigos. Quienes solamente se rieron de su reacción.

La verdad es que toda la semana había sido muy complicada para él.

Además de las razones obvias por las cuales las cosas se habían complicado, la ola expansiva de la explosión había golpeado más cosas.

Era como una especie de maldición.

Durante mucho tiempo había anhelado que le dejaran tranquilo en la escuela, y, ahora que lo estaba, todo había tomado un ritmo distinto de equilibrio. Si bien antes sufría los ataques diarios y semanales, después de que ocurrían los alphas y _Dean_ salían completamente de su diario vivir, cómo si vivieran en dos mundos apartes, hasta que llegaba a su casa y todo era distinto. Ahora nadie le decía nada, nadie se le acercaba, era como si se hubiera hecho completamente invisible, pero Dean se le aparecía por todas partes: en los pasillos, en las esquinas, en la fila del almuerzo, saliendo de los salones. Realmente en todas partes. ¿Y lo peor? Dean parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Si antes era doloroso saber que él era su alma gemela y que no podía hacer nada para que estuvieran juntos, ahora el dolor era peor, porque él había ayudado a que esas distancias se fijaran para siempre.

_Es cómo debe ser, jamás podrían tener una relación saludable con Dean viviendo dos vidas cómo siempre lo ha hecho_, pensaba Castiel.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, no podía evitarlo, esa parte de él que había crecido cuidando, perdonando y protegiendo a Dean —a pesar de que decidió dejar de hacerle caso desde el día en que Gordon trató de atacarlo, no había desaparecido completamente, y si era sincero consigo mismo, suponía que jamás lo haría — le gritaba todos los días que había herido a Dean, de que había dicho cosas que no tenía derecho. Todos los días después de que Dean fue a buscarlo al cementerio, y él dejo el recinto como si fuera una reina del drama, como si fueran los personajes de una novela rosa, _por Dios santo, _Castiel había luchado contra la necesidad de pedirle disculpas. Todos los días en que se lo topaba en la escuela, o coincidían en la casa, porque ahora Dean parecía haber mudado de residencia a donde los Lafitte, se iniciaba una pugna mortal en su cabeza. Entre decir o no decir algo.

_Tengo que decir algo_, pensaba, pero luego él mismo se rebatía.

"_No, no tienes. Se lo tiene más que merecido." _

"_Esa no es excusa para comportarme cómo un hijo de puta."_

"_Sólo como él, Castiel."_

"_Eso no me hace mejor que Dean. Me hace peor. Debería decir algo, lo sé, pedir perdón. Dios santo, las cosas que dije…"_

"_Para ahí mismo, detén eso. Además, si es que tuvieras razón y debieras decir algo, ¿Qué dirías? ¿Perdón por recordarte al abusador y alcohólico de tu padre muerto? ¿Perdón por pedirte que dejaras el único deporte que te apasiona? ¿Perdón por pedirte que reconstruyeras el auto donde viste a tu padre ponerle los cuernos a tu madre hasta el aburrimiento?" Eso sí que no es propio."_

"_Diosdiosdiosdiosdios…"_

Así pasaba en todas las oportunidades, y nunca terminaba diciendo lo que quería, y además del silencio se llevaba los retorcijones estomacales de la culpa, sin contar con el eterno y casi molesto tirón que le daba su instinto al sentir que su alpha no estaba bien.

Había estado tan molesto que ni siquiera se había medido en lo que había dicho, y eso había desarrollado un mar de nuevas inseguridades.

El 45% de la población de omegas eran omegas hombres, muchísimo más que en los siglos anteriores, y una cifra que muchos políticos utilizaban como piochas de orgullo. Pero a pesar de eso, los omegas seguían siendo discriminados enormemente. A pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo, los omegas hombres todavía eran vistos como mujeres con pene, y eso era algo que desquiciaba a Castiel. Siempre se esperaba de un omega ser delicado, cuidadoso, con ciertas habilidades de cuidado del hogar, femenino, a pesar de su género.

Y él, simplemente, no lo era.

Todo el mundo tenía el derecho de ser como quisiese, si un omega hombre quería ser femenino, adelante, que lo fuera, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía que ver con lo que Castiel pensará, porque era la decisión de cada uno, lo mismo para las omegas femeninas que prefieren la relativa "comodidad" de la ropa de omegas hombres. A su vez, si una omega mujer quería ser femenina, también estaba bien, exactamente lo mismo si un omega hombre deseaba ser masculino. Era una decisión personal en la cual nadie debía meter su cuchara. Era tan fácil de enseñar y explicar, incluso a niños pequeños —y así lo había comprobado un día que se había quedado de niñera con Sammy y los mellizos de 3 años de sus vecinos—, lo cual hacía más difícil comprender el hecho de que los adultos no pudieran hacerlo.

Castiel no era femenino, todo lejos de eso. Era huesudo, alto, relativamente velludo y podía dejarse crecer una buena barba si es que le daba tiempo. Era delgado, a veces quizás demasiado si no se cuidaba en lo que estaba comiendo, y apretado gracias a las corridas de una hora que daba en la trotadora de su habitación. Estaba lejos de asemejarse a una mujer, y menos a un omega masculino afeminado.

Lejos de ser lo que los Alphas buscaban. Y definitivamente no era lo que Dean quería.

Cuando Castiel había estado en el piso, temblando de miedo, pensaba que Dean se había sentido ofendido y asqueado porque Castiel no era un omega "como correspondía", y la inseguridad de sentirse feo y poco atractivo, que siempre parecía mantener al borde de su vida, tomaron una fuerza impresionante. Desde ese día no ha podido dejar de pensar en su aspecto, en todo lo que es y no debería ser, en todas las actitudes de su vida que tendía que cambiar para poder parecer un omega sumiso y delicado, que encantara a cualquiera con solo su caminar.

Era el infierno mismo, no había tenido ese tipo de problemas desde que había pasado su primer celo. Mary le había ayudado mucho en eso, pero ahora parecía que todas las palabras de aliento que la mujer le había dado, mientras ambos se miraban en el espejo largo del baño del primer piso, se habían desvanecido a un lugar mejor, hacía los recuerdos de una persona que realmente se los mereciera.

Nada parecía ser fácil para él.

—Pero de todas formas. ¿Qué te motivó para entrar a la habitación de Winchester, Clarence? Supuse que te habías mantenido fuera de su culo durante toda esta semana.

—Nunca he estado en su trasero, Meg… —Dijo Castiel, extrañado. Pero el rostro de su amiga le dijo todo —. _Oh, _era una broma, estás bromeando….

—¿De verdad, Cas? —Le preguntó Crowley, realmente sorprendido.

—Estoy distraído, no me molesten.

—No ignores mi pregunta, Cas. —Meg le miraba expectante.

—¿No sienten que este bloque de almuerzo es anormalmente largo comparado con los de días anteriores?

—¡Castiel! —Se quejaron Meg y Crowley al mismo tiempo.

—Ya, ya. —Rodó los ojos, y luego miró al piso. Demasiado avergonzado para mirar directamente a sus amigos mientras explicaba la verdad —. Me puse celoso. Pensé que cómo había terminado con Lisa Breaden estaría buscando a otra persona, sobre todo ahora. Y le había visto hacer cosas raras, pero el otro día lo vi hablando con Anna Milton y…simplemente… ¿No pude, ok? No me gustó la idea de él saliendo con Anna…eso es todo.

—Oh, Cassie —Cantó suavemente Crowley mientras se ponía de pie con la bandeja de su almuerzo en las manos —. Ahora debo irme, pero estoy seguro que si te pones un par de tacones aguja seducirás a cualquiera, no hay porque ponerse celoso. Saludos a todos, besos a tu pequeño alce.

—Su nombre es Sam, Crowley. —Gritó Castiel mientras el otro se alejaba hacia el carro de bandejas sucias —. ¿Puedes repetirme porque se junta con nosotros? —Se dirigió a Meg.

—Realmente no lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que le defendí de esa perra de Abaddon que quería echarlo del club de economía, y desde entonces simplemente ha estado aquí.

—Es verdad, ¿recuerdas cual es su primer nombre?

—Fergus. —Dijo Meg, y puso cara de asco. Castiel no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tienes razón.

Ninguno de los dos se podía explicar realmente cómo habían terminado siendo amigos de Crowley. Jamás les había simpatizado completamente, y había veces en los que le daban ganas de gritarle para que se alejara. Pero era cierto, simplemente estaba ahí, desde hace ya casi cuatro años, y su presencia se había vuelto tan habitual y común que llegaba a ser incluso necesaria. No era que Castiel le contara todos sus problemas de la vida, pero le daba exactamente lo mismo si él estaba presente escuchando, incluso a veces los concejos y los contactos de Crowley —que usaba para brindarles ayuda, aun que fueran de procedencia dudosa— eran de muy buena ayuda. No sabían cómo todo se había desarrollado, pero la verdad es que no importaba mucho.

El día continúo sin demasiadas alegorías.

Compartió matemáticas con Meg, y luego se fue a su última clase de literatura Americana. Cuando el timbre sonó se sintió extremadamente aliviado de que el día hubiera terminado. Al salir al pasillo principal para encaminarse a su casillero, se encontró con una masa de espectadores, aparentemente había una pelea.

Se acercó para mirar de que se trataba y casi suelta un grito al ver que se trataba de Dean, quien tenía agarrado por el cuello a Uriel, apretándolo contra uno de los casilleros. Si bien Dean no estaba en estado de furia de alpha, estaba muy, pero muy enojado, mostraba los dientes en señal de dominancia y respiraba a bufidos.

—Sí escucho alguna palabra más sobre _ellas_ salir de tu asquerosa boca —le espetó a Uriel mientras apretaba la mano que le sujetaba el cuello —, o de la boca de alguno de ustedes —agregó mientras señalaba con su mano libre a algunos miembros del equipo de baseball que miraban la escena en un estado de shock —, voy a arrancarles la garganta a todos.

De repente se escuchó un silbato sonar, y apareció el entrenador con el silbato en la boca y un rociador de esencia neutral para calmar la pelea.

—¡Winchester suelta a Angelini ahora mismo!. —Gritó el entrenador.

Dean lo dejó ir con un empujón fuerte, haciendo que el moreno golpeara el metal con la suficiente potencia para deformar el metal de los casilleros.

—¿Te molestaría explicar, Winchester? ¿¡Porque ha montado el tremendo espectáculo!?

Dean no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla en otro gesto dominante.

—¿Con que así estamos? Bien, no me interesan sus problemas. Discúlpate ahora mismo, no quiero problemas en el equipo.

—No me voy a disculpar. Él estaba hablando obscenidades con respecto a personas muy importantes para mí.

—Son solo chicas, ¡Son solo omegas, Winchester! —Se quejó Uriel, que tenia las marcas de las uñas de Dean marcadas en el cuello, todavía respirando con dificultad.

Eso pareció despertar la ira otra vez en Dean, quien se dio media vuelta y alzó los brazos para atacar otra vez en contra de Uriel, pero el entrenador fue más rápido y le agarró por los hombros con la ayuda de Michael, a quien el entrenador le había tenido que pedir a gritos que le ayudara.

— ¡Tu no hablas así de ellas! ¿Entendido? ¡No hablas así de nadie! —Bramó Dean mientras luchaba por soltarse, al mismo tiempo que todavía era agarrado entre dos.

Zachariah apareció de la nada y le esparció líquido de esencia neutral a la cara, y esto pareció funcionar porque dejó de pelear.

—No seas estúpido, Winchester. Termina con esto antes de que te metas en problemas y tengamos que echarte del equipo.

—¿Me está diciendo que está defendiendo a Uriel por insultar a la gente que quiero? ¿Por discriminar a la gente que quiero? —La voz calmada de Dean era más aterradora que sus bramidos coléricos.

—No estoy diciendo absolutamente nada —dijo el entrenador—. Sólo estoy diciendo que esta pelea fue por razones estúpidas. Corta tu mierda, Winchester, o si no tendré que echarte del equipo, ¿Qué estabas pensando con estrangular a Angelini por un par de omegas?

—_Eso_ es una mierda.

—Es el pensamiento del equipo, Winchester. Es lo que se supone que un buen miembro del equipo debería pensar también: que arrancarse la cabeza con tu compañero de equipo, con tu hermano del campo, por un par de omegas es una estupidez.

Dean guardo silencio y miró directamente al entrenador.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban mirando se habían disipado en el pasillo, asustadas por el griterío además de que no querían verse involucradas en la situación, otros todavía estaban mirando, aun que eran la minoría, y los curiosos que todavía querían mirar pero tenían miedo —cómo Castiel — se habían camuflado lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos, pero no tanto como para no poder observar con detalle lo que estaba pasando.

—Quizás el pensamiento del equipo está mal. Quizás no pienso como el equipo.

—_Quizás _si así es como piensas_ —_Reiteró el entrenador, mofándose de él —, deberíamos echarte del equipo.

—Oh no, entrenador. —La voz de Dean tenía un toque burlesco y casi feliz. Muy poco concordante con la actitud que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar en la escuela, y muchísimo más similar al Dean común y corriente con el que Castiel creció —. No habrá necesidad de eso.

El entrenador sonrió enormemente, satisfecho y con el pecho hinchado en orgullo y superioridad, su postura ególatra era tan desagradable a la vista que Cas sintió como el aroma del hombre le provocaba nauseas.

—Ese es mi alpha, ahora ve y discúlpate por las estupideces que has estado diciendo.

Dean volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa plástica y quebrada, esa a la que Cas le gustaba llamar la "¿Por qué no vas a comer mierda?", ligeramente ladeada acompañada con una mirada desafiante. Sacó de su mochila la bolsa de género donde metía el uniforme limpio para cambiarse.

—Tampoco hay necesidad de eso, entrenador. —Se dejo la bolsa entre las piernas y con unos cuantas sacudidas de cuerpo se sacó el polerón del equipo. Juntó ambas cosas y se las empujó en el pecho al entrenador —. Porque me voy. Renuncio, bórreme de la lista, haga lo que sea. Pero me voy del equipo.

Entonces Dean alzó las cejas y sonrió coquetamente hacia el público que tenia, luego de esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Todo el mundo ahí no podía creer lo que había visto, incluso Castiel. La masa todavía extremadamente sorprendida para poder digerir lo que había ocurrido.

_Demasiado. _

— ¡Ustedes! —El entrenador llamó con voz fuerte a los jugadores que todavía seguían en el pasillo —. ¿Qué están haciendo acá? Al campo, ¡Ahora! —Dicho eso se giró a los estudiantes que todavía estaban observando boquiabiertos —. Y ustedes, no han visto absolutamente nada, ¿Me entienden?

Después se retiró, dándole la espalda a los que aún miraban, refunfuñando hasta que se perdió de vista.

Pensó que quizás debería hacer una fiesta para celebrar, porque ese día se marcaban muchos acontecimientos que le sucedían por primera vez.

Cómo por ejemplo, era primera vez en toda su vida que estaba agradecido de vivir a seis minutos de caminata del colegio. También era la primera vez en años que no debía quedarse en la escuela a práctica deportiva. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llevaba el bolso tan jodidamente liviano, y que sentía el viento chocarle directamente en la espalda, porque ya no llevaba el polerón del equipo encima.

Pero sobre todo y más importante, era la primera vez que hacía algo impulsivamente y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Todo lo contrario, era la primera vez que hacía algo por instinto y las cosas salían bien y se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

_Es lo mínimo que deberías haber hecho. _

Sí bien la veracidad de las palabras que ese asqueroso de Uriel había dicho no estaban confirmadas, no podía haberlo evitado aun que quisiera.

Se había ido a reunir con sus compañeros de equipo, ex compañeros ahora, en el pasillo principal. Siempre hacían eso, después caminaban todos juntos hacía los camarines. Estaba ahí cuando había llegado Uriel hablando con los demás acerca de que una _puta de la escuela se había dejado preñar por un estúpido, _pero que no era de sorprenderse _porque aquella puta era igual de estúpida que su maldita e inútil madre que no sabía hacer clases y que siempre les reprobaba_.

—¿De quién estás hablando, Uriel? —Le había preguntado Dean.

—De esa zorra de Jo Singer y la profe Harvelle. ¿Sabías que ahora…?

Pero Dean no le había dejado terminar de hablar, porque antes de que lo hiciera ya se había tirado encima de él a atacarlo. Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo botó contra los casilleros, y luego le rodeo el cuello con las manos, con todas las ganas de estrangularlo.

Cuando Dean había nacido sus padres habían escogido a sus mejores amigos para que fueran sus padrinos de nacimiento. Ellos eran Bobby Singer y su esposa Ellen Harvelle, quien era profesora de la escuela, ambos tenían una hija llamada Joanna, más conocida como Jo, quien era su amiga de la infancia. Por cosas de la vida, por gustos diferentes, se habían distanciado a medida que habían ido creciendo. Aun que siempre estaba preocupado de ella, siempre preguntaba por ella a Bobby y cuando se encontraban de vez en cuando eran momentos muy agradables. Jo se había emparejado cuando tenían 15 años, una edad relativamente joven —pero la edad promedio de emparejamiento y embarazo eran 14 años, por muy terrible que sonara — , y lo había hecho con un beta no muy conocido en el colegio, o al menos no dentro del circulo de Dean.

A veces a Dean se le olvidaba que el pensamiento alpha indicaba como ofensa que una sumisa fértil se emparejara con _débiles_, era tan estúpido, tanto que a Dean se le había olvidado que existía ese pensamiento. Hasta ese día.

Sacar las garras y arrancarle la cabeza a Uriel fue prácticamente un reflejo. Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, cómo ya había dicho: un impulso.

Nadie hablaba así de Hellen y Jo, menos de Jo.

Y cuando llego el entrenador para rociarle con líquido neutral, tuvo la mente lo suficientemente calmada para ver las cosas cómo realmente eran. Dejar el equipo, a diferencia de atacar a Uriel, no fue una decisión apresurada e impulsiva, todo lo contrario, fue lo sabio, premeditado y _correcto_ que pudo haber hecho.

Al llegar a casa fue recibido con el ruido de la aspiradora proveniente desde el segundo piso, y con Sammy sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con muchos libros abiertos y el entrecejo fruncido. Al entrar en la cocina él levantó la vista, relativamente aliviado, pero cuando vio que era Dean volvió a fruncir el seño.

—Oh, oh. Buenas tardes a ti también, Sammy. ¿A quién estabas esperando?

—A Cas, tengo unos problemas con mi tarea.

—Sam, Dios mío, vas en _Kinder_, ¿Cómo es que tienes tarea?

—Simplemente estoy preocupados de mis cosas, Dean. —Le respondió, y él quedo perplejo con la desfachatez con que se lo dijo.

—Tienes cinco años y ya hablas como una perra enojada.

Sam no dijo nada, simplemente le dio una mirada de odio, _una mirada de perra, _ y Dean no pudo evitar reírse. Le desordeno el pelo y dejo sus cosas tiradas sobre una de las sillas mientras se iba a lavar las manos al lavadero de la cocina con agua caliente, para sacarse la sangre que tenía en las uñas.

Después de eso subió a su habitación, saludo a su madre que todavía estaba limpiando el segundo piso, y se encerró en su pieza. Escuchó un buen rato música y después se metió a su computador. Borro a mucha gente, sobre todo a los idiotas de sus ex-compañeros, y después eliminó los mensajes que le habían llegado de curiosos de la escuela, cuando terminó y todo parecía más relajado se puso a conversar con Benny.

Era…bueno. Extrañamente bueno. _Otra primera vez_, pensó, porque realmente hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así de relajado y contento consigo mismo.

_Bueno, es una manera de empezar, ¿verdad? _Se dijo a si mismo mientras se despedía de Benny por el chat de facebook y se desconectaba. Actualizó una vez más inicio y vio que Cas había hecho una publicación de estado desde su celular.

"**¿Quién en su sano juicio le manda tarea de algebra a un niño de cinco años? Increíblemente irracional" **

Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias Dean le puso me gusta y después cerró su notebook y lo dejo en el piso, al lado de su cama. Se cambió ropa rápidamente, y se puso unos pantalones de buzo y una polera de ac/dc roñosa que usaba cuando hacía deporte.

Buscó a su mamá en el segundo piso pero no estaba por ninguna parte, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y la encontró lavando la losa en la cocina, también estaban ahí Cas y Sam estudiando.

—Mamá. —Avisó Dean, esperando que Mary se diera vuelta. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tenia espuma de lavado en la barbilla —. Voy a salir a correr, vuelvo en un rato.

—Ten cuidado. —Advirtió Mary mientras se giraba a seguir con su labor.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y se embutió los audífonos en los oídos, activó la aplicación de Nike —porque él realmente odiaba todo tipo de tecnología, pero había cosas a las que no podía evitar adherirse, cómo la computadora portátil y la jodida aplicación contadora de millas— y salió de la casa mientras trotaba a un ritmo fuerte.

Según su celular había corrido seis kilómetros cuando estaba volviendo por la doblaba de la calle que llegaba a su casa. Sentía los músculos de las piernas contraídos de una manera satisfactoria. La hora se le había pasado volando mientras recorría el vecindario y sus alrededores, el sol ya se había escondido y cuando llegó a su casa encontró el toyota estacionado, lo que significaba que la jornada laboral en el taller ya había terminado. Sin contar con un _pequeño_ incidente, la vuelta había sido muy relajante.

Cuando entró a su casa fue recibido con el sabroso aroma de carne a la hoya, Jimmy cocinaba alegremente mientras su madre cortaba verduras, ambos hablaban alegremente y se sonreían cómo si fueran adolecentes enamorados.

—Les diría que se consiguieran un cuarto pero esta es su casa —. Dijo Dean de forma de saludo mientras entraba a la cocina y se servía un vaso con agua.

Su madre frunció el ceño y Jimmy rió alegremente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu trote, Dean? —Preguntó su madre.

—Bien…hasta que un chiguagua comenzó a perseguirme…

—No estarás hablando en serio. —Mary le miró con las cejas levantadas.

—A seis cuadras de acá, una cosa enana, café y con un moño rosado comenzó a perseguirme con sus patitas del infierno y sus dientes endemoniados. —Dean trató de imitar el rostro demoniaco que tenía el cachorro, pero sólo logró que su madre le mirara con entretención y reproche.

—Mejor anda a darte un baño, hijo. Y baja rápido porque la cena estará en unos pocos minutos.

Sin ganas de ponerse más en ridículo subió rápidamente al segundo piso y se encerró en el baño. Estaba enjabonándose el cuerpo cuando recordó: no había llevado toalla.

Gritó para que su mamá o Sammy le fuera a dejar una, mientras se reprochaba por lo estúpido que había sido por haber entrado sin más al baño. No recibió respuesta alguna, y ya se estaba condenado a tener que hacer la transición del baño a su cuarto en un apuro desnudo cuando la puerta se abrió y el ruido de alguien tirando algo sobre la tapa del baño. No iba a decir nada, hasta que lo sintió.

_Ese_ olor.

_Hogar, pareja, tranquilidad, mío. _Una mezcla entre masa para pie recién horneada con desodorante de eucalipto y ese aroma característico que toma la ropa con el contacto diario contra la piel.

—¿Cas? —Preguntó, asegurándose de hablar fuerte para que se le escuchara por sobre el ruido de la ducha, pero no lo suficiente para parecer desesperado.

Porque, en cierta medida, lo estaba. El vapor caliente de la ducha hacia que todo se incrementara, y el olor de Cas le llegó demasiado rápido, tanto que se estaba sintiendo un poco sobrecogido con el asunto. ¿Así se habrá sentido él todo ese tiempo? Sabiendo que Dean era su alma gemela pero incapaz de decir algo. Sintió una patada de culpa pegarle en los testículos al mismo tiempo que un trago largo de "eres un hijo de puta, Winchester" le bajo por la garganta.

Sin embargo el momento se rompió rápidamente. El silencio permaneció y luego todo se rompió cuando el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada nuevamente hizo eco en la cerámica del baño.

Se terminó de duchar rápidamente, y tal como se lo había esperado, ahí estaba la susodicha toalla. Aprovechando la privacidad del baño enterró la cara en la tela algodonada para ver si podía sentir rastro de la esencia de Cas. Y quizá era superstición suya, pero podía oler la fragancia de las manos del omega en la toalla.

A veces deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que las cosas no hubieran sido tan complicadas.

_Tu mismo te lo buscaste, muchacho_. Dijo una voz en su cabeza, que se parecía mucho a su padre.

Y Dean se encontraba a si mismo deseando, otra vez —y quien sabe con exactitud cuántas veces a lo largo de toda su vida —, que él hubiera crecido como un niño pequeño de los que se olvidaban de las cosas que habían pasado en un infancia temprana.

Porque en este momento no necesitaba el peso de las palabras de un hombre muerto que no sabía nada de su vida.

_Que jamás supo, y jamás sabrá. _

A Castiel le gustaba mirar.

Era algo que siempre había sabido. A la gente le incomodaba porque él no era muy amigo del disimulo, y su manera de observar no era cálida ni tranquilizadora, algunas personas le decían que parecía una especie de pájaro sin parpados. Pero realmente no le importaba, porque a él realmente le gustaba mirar.

Todo, absolutamente cualquier cosa que llamase su atención, cuando fijaba los ojos en algo que le gustaba era muy difícil que se desconcentrara de la tarea de auscultar en plenitud. Le pasaba muy seguido con los animales, las nubes, y con las actitudes de las personas. Jamás podía apartar la vista de algún comportamiento humano llamativo; ya sea dos amigos caminando por la calle, o una persona sola hablando por teléfono, un bebe mirando a la nada o una pareja.

Tenía cosas favoritas para mirar, cómo el nido de hormigas que había en el jardín de su casa, o las venas de las manos de su papá cuando trabajaba en un auto, la paleta de colores para pintar del artista callejero que siempre se ubicaba en el parque de las magnolias los fines de semana y los miércoles por la tarde, y por sobre todas las cosas: las pecas de Dean.

Iba más allá del hecho de que estuviera enamorado de Dean, o de que este fuera _muy _estéticamente complaciente. No. Iba más allá de todo eso.

Era el simple hecho de que la creación, las deidades y la genética habían bailado tan perfectamente las unas con las otras para plantar un número exacto de pequeñas manchitas cafés sobre el rostro de un determinado ser, y de esta manera lo habían hecho único e irrepetible. Toda la magia de la evolución, de la simetría y de la perfección de cada peca.

Algunos podrían decir que era obsesivo, pero la verdad es que nunca había compartido su pequeña afición con nadie, porque sabía perfectamente que sí, que era obsesivo. Dean tenía exactamente 123 pecas en el rostro (contando las de su cara, la de sus parpados, en su nariz y en las orejas). Unas se habían vuelto menos visibles con el tiempo, pero todavía estaban ahí. Sabía que tenía más en el resto del cuerpo, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de contarlas, tampoco de mirarlas superficialmente, y era algo que le molestaba. En sus manos también tenía pecas, pero eran demasiado difíciles de contar ya que siempre estaban en constante movimiento.

Sus padres habían estado esperando a que Sam fuera más grande para llevarlos a todos a unas vacaciones en la playa, o a un lugar con piscina, y Cas siempre había pensado que esa sería la mejor oportunidad para contar las pecas que la ropa de Dean siempre cubría.

No había pensado en las pecas de Dean, menos en las que nunca había alcanzado a contar, hasta que le escuchó gritar desde el baño pidiendo una toalla. Ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, sólo agarró una del estante y entró al baño. Craso error.

Al ver la ropa de Dean tirada ahí, específicamente esa polera ploma que hacía que las pecas en su rostro se destacaran aún más, no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, menos en las que jamás pudo analizar. Se quedó parado un buen rato mirando la ropa, imaginando a Dean desnudo en bajo el agua y ese mar de pecas por descubrir.

Sin embargo, ahora no importaba mucho, no importaba absolutamente nada.

Estaba sentando en si puesto en el comedor, mirando el espacio vacío delante de él, que era el puesto de Dean, mientras las demás personas de la casa se movían a su alrededor, terminando de poner las fuentes con comidas, los vasos y los jarrones con jugo.

Miro la salsa de miel con crema ácida que Mary había preparado. La miro cuidadosamente, podía sentir cómo se perdía entre la suavidad grumosa de las vueltas de la crema, hasta que una pregunta comenzó a nacer en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo se sentirán las abejas cuando le sacan la miel?

Pudo sentir cómo el movimiento de la casa se detuvo por completo, escuchó como su padre hacía un ruido extraño, parecido a una pregunta, escuchó también la risa de Sammy, y la mirada de Mary sobre él.

—No creo que les importe mucho. —Fue su padre quien le respondió.

— ¿Cómo podrás saber? A veces me gustaría poder preguntarles…

Iba a decir más pero no pudo porque un olor le invadió rápidamente. _Dean_.

—Oye, Cas. Gracias por la toalla. —Escuchó, ni siquiera lo tenía en su campo visual, tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de darse vuelta para mirarlo. Simplemente le olió, después sintió como su mamo se posaba brevemente sobre su hombro, y luego Dean ocupó su puesto delante de él, por primera vez en casi dos semanas.

—De nada. —Respondió él, y se ganó una mirada sorprendida e inquisitiva por parte del alpha.

Era la primera vez que se hablaban sin ningún tipo de odio en la voz, sin ningún resentimiento, culpa, rabia o descontrol. Ocho palabras: seis de Dean y dos suyas. Lo mejor que se habían dicho desde que todo empezó.

Entonces se miraron.

Los demás ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, Mary comenzó a hablar de que tenía que hacer asuntos en la escuela básica de Sam, y que había sido complicado cocinar la cena porque en la mañana se le había acabado el gas. Jimmy también hablaba cosas ligeras, sin demasiada importancia, completamente inconscientes de que todavía no dejaban de mirarse.

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían, Dean no se quejó. Con su típica frase de "Uno no mira así a las personas, Cas" que era una súplica para que él detuviera su escrutinio. Esta vez no, no dijo absolutamente nada, y en cambio, Dean Winchester le sonrió.

Entonces no pudo seguir con la mirada inquebrantable, pestañeó sorprendido, sintiendo como su misma boca se torcía en un amago de sonrisa que no quería salir completamente.

_Dios_, Dean no sonreía así desde que eran niños.

Cas no pestañeaba como siempre, y Dean sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba de cariño, porque _demonios_. Fuera de todo lo que hubiera pasado, de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en su futuro, aun que siempre lo negaran mutuamente —e ignorando el hecho de que Benny tuviera el título oficial, pero en cierta parte no importaba porque Benny siempre había sabido — ellos eran los mejores amigos.

Hace muchos años atrás, cuando Dean era un niño que no quería aceptar que su madre había empezado a rehacer su vida, discutiendo y peleando con todo el mundo por cualquier cosa, él había tenido problemas con Cas. Bobby le había obligado a hacer las paces con él, ya que era _su mejor amigo_.

Dean había peleado ante las palabras de Bobby, se había quejado de que aquel niño no era su mejor amigo, que simplemente era el hijo de _ese_ hombre. Pero él sabía la verdad. Porque Cas era el único que realmente le había entendido durante muchísimos años, desde que todo había comenzado y les habían obligado a saludarse, porque Dean no quería y porque Cas era demasiado tímido para siquiera decir una palabra. Siempre había sido así.

"Destinos cruzados" hubiera dicho Ellen, mientras Bobby en el fondo hubiera respondido algo como "No le enseñes esas mierdas al chico, mujer por Dios."

Cuando Cas pestañeo, miró a su plato sin saber que más hacer. Si la mirada hubiera sido una conversación este sería el punto donde Dean se quedaba sin respuestas inteligentes para las respuestas y terminaba diciendo cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza, con un 99.9% de certeza de que terminaría avergonzándose aún más por abrir la boca.

_Mierda_, se sentía tan feliz, y simplemente se habían mirado, y él le había tocado el hombro. Era ridículo, casi infantil, parecía personaje de teleserie rosa con tantos sentimientos estúpidos y floreados. Pero era verdad, y mientras nadie lo escuchara estaría bien.

—Hoy he recibido una noticia muy importante. —Anunció Jimmy, elevando la voz para llamar la atención de todos.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó Sam entusiasmado, todavía mascando su comida.

—Samuel, no se habla con la boca llena. —Le reprendió Mary.

—Lo siento. —Susurró Sam bajando la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Hoy en el trabajo Bobby me ha informado que… ¡Jo está embarazada!

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué bendición más grande! —Prácticamente gritó Mary mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y una sonrisa gigantesca se plantaba en su rostro.

—¿Jo? ¿Nuestra Jo? —Preguntó Castiel.

—Jo Singer, ¿Qué otra Jo?

—Esa es una muy buena noticia. —Sentenció luego Castiel.

—¿Creen que le agrade al nuevo bebe? —Le preguntó Sam a Cas.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sammy. Siempre te has llevado bien con los bebes.

Sam sonrió enormemente y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

Dean simplemente guardo silencio, con un gesto complacido en el rostro. Anteriormente no había tenido certeza de lo que ese idiota de Uriel había estado pavoneando, pero ahora sabía y se sentía complacido con la decisión que había tomado. Era realmente sorprendente, rara vez un impulso le salía con un final feliz, pero ahora podía estar satisfecho.

Se prometió a si mismo que mañana buscaría a Jo para hablar con ella.

—¿Dean? —La voz de Jimmy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él enarcó una ceja e hizo un ruido de asentimiento mientras miraba al otro alpha de la mesa.

—Podrías echarle un ojo a Jo de vez en cuando, ya sabes cómo son los chicos de escuela con las niñas embarazadas. Todavía me acuerdo como era en mi tiempo, y eso que era extremadamente común, pero jamás me gustó como las miraban. Ve si puedes cuidarla un poco.

—Sobra decirlo, Jimmy, ya estoy en ello. —Respondió Dean y luego le guiñó el ojo.

Eso pareció dejar tranquilo al hombre y luego la conversación cambió de foco hacía Mary, quien comenzó a hacer todo tipo de planes: visitas, compras, tejidos, todo para ir a felicitar a Jo.

Después de la cena Dean ayudó a Sam a recoger los platos sucios y a llevaros a la cocina. Terminó todo muy rápido, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y subí rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero cuando estaba en el descanso de la escalera alguien salió de la oscuridad y lo agarró del hombro para llamar su atención: Cas.

—Por eso golpeaste a Uriel, ¿Verdad? , porque había hablado mal de Jo. —Dijo directamente.

_Lo que hacen los años_, pensó Dean, porque Cas le preguntó sin rodeos, ignorando el hecho de que no se habían hablado desde hace casi dos semanas y ahora llegaba y le decía _eso_, y él no se sorprendió para nada. Le había costado muchos años acostumbrarse a la falta de tacto que tenía Cas para hacer preguntas, de cualquier tipo. Simplemente las hacía, abría la boca y preguntaba. Podía decir las cosas más sorprendentes con el mismo rostro y tono que usaba para preguntar a qué hora había que salir a comprar el pan. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para luego agregar:

—Sí. Se lo tenía más que merecido ese hijo de puta, si es que te lo preguntas.

—Por supuesto, incuestionable.

Nuevamente silencio incomodo. Era horrible porque no se había acostumbrado a esa tensión en el silencio con él, los momentos callados siempre habían sido cómodos entre ellos porque Cas nunca había sido una persona que hablara mucho, y eso estaba bien. Pero _esto_, no…era todo diferente, y le ponía a Dean los nervios de punta.

—No tenías que dejar el equipo, Dean. Ahora tendrás que…

—Lo sé. —Le interrumpió antes de que continuara —. Lo sé perfectamente. De todos modos, tenía que hacerlo. Supongo que ya no podía aguantar más a esas bolsas de mierda retrogradas.

Cas asintió en silencio y alzó los ojos para mirarlo duramente, había algo diferente en su mirada, o más bien un brillo que no estaba ahí desde hace un tiempo atrás: desde que todo empezó.

—Todavía no te he perdonado, Dean. —Declaró bajando la vista, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Eso también lo sé perfectamente. —Respondió Dean, sintiéndose culpable y tragándose la angustia que le provocaba —. Y espero que aún no lo hagas. Pero estoy en ello.

—¿En ello? ¿Para qué? —Le espetó de repente, y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

_Mierda, allá va nuestro avance, _Dean se dijo a sí mismo, exasperado.

—¿Sólo para que nos agrademos otra vez? ¿Todo esto solo para poder follarme? ¿Sólo para doblarme sobre alguna parte y usarme? —Él conocía esa cara, sabía que Cas se rompería en cualquier momento, y realmente no quería eso —. Yo…yo no…

—Por la mismísima mierda, Cas, no todo gira en torno a ti. —El omega abrió los ojos enormemente, y dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared de la escalera.

—No entiendo….

—¿Realmente quieres que te explique? No hemos hecho nada más que pelear, y ahora quieres que te hable…

—No estoy arrepentido. Sólo quiero que me hables.

— Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero agradarme a mí mismo, ¿ok? Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero mirarme al espejo y dejar de pensar que soy igual que mi papá. Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero que mi mamá me mire y se sienta orgullosa y no con ganas de ayudarme a hacer las cosas que no puedo conseguir.

Ahora se acercó y le miró directamente a los ojos, la poca luz del lugar donde estaban hacía el ambiente solemne. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que empezar a decir la verdad ahora o sino no habría otro momento, al menos no para él, porque no volvería a hablar de sus patéticos sentimientos otra vez, no se arriesgaría. Suspiró enormemente y agarró a Cas de los hombros para que no se moviera.

Que ni siquiera se le ocurriera hacer una escapada dramática porque ahora sí que Dean no podría.

—Bien, quizás no fue tan así al principio. Porque todo lo que traté de hacer al principio lo quería hacer por ti, sólo por ti. Y quizás de cierto modo lo sigo haciendo por ti aún, pero incluso si todavía no me perdonas, seguiría haciéndolo, porque ahora el objetivo es más grande, menos egoísta aun que todo lo que busque sea en beneficio para mí. —No pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículo que se sentía, pero siguió hablando —. Pero te juro, Cas. Yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo sí…bueno, sabría que todo valió realmente la pena. Quizás un premio que no merezco, pero jamás te sometería y obligaría a algo que no quieres.

—Pero…—Murmuró Cas, y no dijo nada más.

Silencio otra vez, Cas se mordía nerviosamente los labios y se movía incomodo bajo las manos del Alpha.

—Háblame. —Le exigió Dean.

—Yo _sí_ quiero…pero tengo miedo. Realmente estoy asustado. Quiero confiar, quiero creer, pero no puedo, tengo mucho miedo. Siempre he sabido…ya sabes, lo nuestro, siempre. Y ahora de la nada estás haciendo todas estas cosas, cuando sólo eras así en la casa. Realmente quiero, Dean, pero todavía no me siento preparado para perdonarte.

—Créeme, Cas, créeme que cuento con eso. —Le dijo, y sonrió.

Y a pesar de que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, Cas le sonrió también.


	5. I take the risk

Importante: Mientras estaba trabajando en este capítulo, falleció uno de mis escritores favoritos y —según mi opinión— uno de los escritores más grandes de la historia de la literatura mundial: Gabriel García Márquez. El Gabo era demasiado especial para mí, podía hacer la historia más simple un deleite al leer, un mago que vivirá por siempre como le maestro sin igual, sin comparación e único que poseía el arma más poderosa en su mente. Su muerte me golpeo muchísimo, y si bien subiré este capítulo mucho después del día de la muerte del Gabo, 17 de abril, trataré de no deprimirme y arruinar mi historia, porque lo que he aprendido es que hay que usar la fuerza de la pena para retratar las hermosuras de la vida.

Agradezco a Gabo todo lo que me ha dado, he incluso sabiendo que él jamás en su vida hubiera leído un fanfic destiel, menos de este tipo, sé que su memoria siempre vivirá cuando lo utilice a él cómo mentor en cualquier tipo de escritura. Quizás este capítulo refleje un poco mi estado de ánimo, quizás no, pero quien sabe.

Con todo eso dicho, este capítulo va a él.

Gracias por todo, papá, que estés donde tengas que estar.

* * *

Esa noche durmió tan bien que a la mañana siguiente, después de que se dio cuenta de que era una de las mejores noches que pasaba desde que Dean había descubierto que eran almas gemelas, se molestó consigo mismo. A tal nivel que mientras caminaba a la escuela compró una barra de chocolate sin controlador de hormonas y se la embutió en la boca sin muchos pensamientos.

Se suponía que el chocolate alteraba las hormonas, produciendo distinto tipo de olores, sobre todo para betas y omegas, por eso recomendaban comer chocolates neutrales cuando uno tenía planeado asistir a un lugar con mucha congestión de personas. Él era muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, siempre tenía en mente comprar el chocolate correcto para que su olor no fuera demasiado fuerte y no llamara demasiado la atención, sin embargo hoy le importó una mierda. Quería chocolate de verdad, y estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, que se lo comió con una satisfacción extraña.

Se había promedito a si mismo que no le hablaría a Dean otra vez, que se apegaría completamente al plan: esperar que terminara el año, irse a la universidad en otro estado, olvidarse completamente de todo.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo no estaba tan seguro de sus propias palabras, porque se veía a sí mismo y las cosas no andaban bien. Veía lo idiota que andaba, lo celoso que se había puesto sólo porque Dean le había hablado a Anna Milton.

Le costó mucho admitir que su plan había sido estúpido, pero que lo iba a seguir de todas formas. Las cosas no se hacían simples, era cómo si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para demostrarle lo idiota que había sido al tomar esa decisión, pero era tan terco y cegado que se estaba obligando a sí mismo a seguir con el plan a pesar de que ya no se sintiera bien.

Irse a otro estado era demasiado. Era idela para dejar a almas gemelas que no compartían los mismos sentimientos, pero también era el sinónimo de abandonar a la familia, el hogar que siempre había conocido, a sus amigos, y sobre todo, más que dejar atrás a Dean, era abandonar a Sammy.

Su pequeño hermano, que todavía se iba a meter a su pieza cuando tenía pesadillas y no podía conciliar el sueño. Sammy que le pedía ayuda con las tareas y siempre le esperaba antes de empezar.

Escapar era sinónimo de perderse toda la infancia de su hermano, de verlo crecer, de enseñarle cosas, de estar ahí para él. Era demasiado especial para abandonarlo, Cas le amaba con todo su corazón como para dejarlo así como así.

Sabía que el amor natural que se tenían era una de las alegrías más grandes que podría haberle dado a su padre, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que los observaba juntos a Sammy y a él, o cada vez que él hablaba de Sam con orgullo y cariño. Su papá parecía vivir de esos momentos, y después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de todas esas cosas feas que tuvieron que vivir cuando las prioridades del mayor de los Novak residían en una botella de alcohol, ver a su padre feliz era una de las cosas más importantes. Él había hecho tantas cosas para sacarlos de ese hoyo donde él mismo los había metido, pero ahora estaban bien, juntos, felices.

Él no era así de egoísta, no por una cobardía iba a destruir lo que su papá había formado a duras penas. Lo que juntos habían formado con mucho esfuerzo. Porque él también se había esforzado para que todo saliera bien, aceptar a Mary, ser buen hijo, todo para poder satisfacer esa necesidad de familia que también existía dentro de él, pero que nunca había podido tener ya que la herida que había hecho la ausencia de su madre era muy grande.

"_¿Sabes, hijo?" _le había dicho una vez su padre, cuando Mary estaba embarazada de Sam y habían ido todos a la ecografía "_Después de que tu hermana falleció, jamás pensé que pudiera volver a tener más hijos. Pensé que… pensé que era castigo de Dios, que yo no era digno de tenerlos. Pero Él me ha bendecido con tres hermosos retoños, no podría ser más feliz." _

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, al mismo tiempo que podía oler cómo su esencia cambiaba un poco ante el cambio de humor. Se arrepintió de haberse puesto a pensar tan profundamente, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella, Claire, su _hermana_.

Antes de que él naciera sus padres habían estado esperando a otra bebe, pero el bebe había presentado problemas en el parto, y había nacido muerto. Era una niña, sus padres le nombraron Claire (porque en ese entonces todavía no se podía saber el sexo de los bebes por la ecografía). Los doctores le dijeron a Amelia que no podría volver a tener más hijos. Pero se habían equivocado, y Amelia Novak había quedado embarazada otra vez, un año después.

Era un milagro, "Un regalo de los ángeles", decían sus padres. Por eso cuando él nació un día jueves a las 6:47 a.m , junto con el amanecer, sus padres decidieron llamarle Castiel, cómo el ángel del jueves.

Nunca la había conocido, pero siempre tenía una sensación extraña cuando pensaba en ella, en lo que hubiera pasado si todavía estuviera ahí. Sus restos estaban en el espacio familiar del parque cementerio, descansando al lado de su madre. Si bien siempre pasaba a saludar primero a Kevin, jamás dejaba el cementerio sin visitar a su madre y a su hermana, y dejaba una flor por cada una: rosa blanca para Claire y un lirio morado para su mamá.

—Hola, Castiel. —Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba.

—Oh, hola Daphne. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Daphne Allen era una chica que había conocido en la iglesia cuando eran niños. Él se había pegado tan fuerte contra un árbol que se había desmayado, y Daphne había ido a su rescate. Era algo extraña, muy callada y silenciosa. Le habían expulsado de la comunidad por emparejarse con un supuesto "curandero" de la ciudad, un hombre muchísimo mayor que ella llamado Emmanuel. Meg la detestaba, decía que olía a Beta infeliz y que lo único que quería era meterse en sus pantalones.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Igual que siempre. —Respondió llanamente, sin mucha emoción —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Uhmm, sí, la verdad es que he llegado un poco justa con la hora y mi puesto de siempre ya está ocupado. Me preguntaba si podía sentarme contigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Daphne, pero siempre me siento con Meg en Ingles. Debe estar por llegar, por eso no está acá, pero siempre le guardo puesto. Quizás en otra ocasión. Perdona.

—¡No te preocupes! —Se apresuró a responder Daphne mientras un leve sonrojo subía a su rostro —. No quería incomodarte.

Cas iba a responderle pero justo llegó Meg, que tiró su mochila sobre su lado de la mesa y pasó junto a la otra chica con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Lo siento, Allen, el puesto está ocupado.

Daphne asintió en silencio, se despidió cordialmente y se retiró.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesada con ella?

—Hueles a chocolate, Clarence, buen chocolate. Sabes perfectamente cuales son las reglas cuando uno de los dos compra chocolate: guardarle al otro.

—Disculpa, tenía hambre y me lo comí todo…espera —frunció el ceño en molestia y le miró acusadoramente —, no es de tu incumbencia, Meg. Y no me cambies el tema.

—Simplemente no me simpatiza. Te lo digo, quiere acostarse contigo, y ella sabe perfectamente que tu culo es de Winchester.

—Primero que nada, _Megan_. —Dijo Castiel, pronunciando el nombre completo de la chica con detenimiento, sólo para molestarla —. Soy un humano, no una cosa, no soy propiedad de nadie. Segundo, ella está emparejada.

—Pero aparentemente no es suficiente para ella, Cas. Lo único que le faltaba era restregarse en tu contra.

—Por favor…

—De todas formas. —Meg golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas y le miró juguetonamente —. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, así que hoy pediremos nuestro almuerzo en bolsitas de papel e iremos a comer afuera.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Vamos, vamos.

—¿Y porque afuera? —Preguntó, curioso.

—Porque no quiero que Crowley nos siga.

Fue inútil, realmente. Crowley los encontró rápidamente, y a pesar de que habían salido para tener un poco de tiempo entre los dos, la presencia de Crowley no afectaba en nada. Parecía más contento que otros días, llevaba un traje negro con una polera morada, demasiado formal para ir al colegio, demasiado elegante a comparación con los otros trajes que siempre usaba. Cuando le interrogaron por eso simplemente dijo que a su padre le estaba yendo mejor en los negocios y que ahora se podía permitir un poco de lujo.

Entonces Cas le contó todo, con lujo de detalles, sintiendo como se ponía rojo cuando comentaba cosas que le avergonzaban, pero no fueron suficientes para detener su declaración. Cuando terminó Meg y Crowley le miraban atentamente.

—Ni siquiera sé porque me abro tan fácilmente con él. No quería decirle nada, quería salir de ahí, quedarme callado. Pero todo simplemente…_salió._

—Por supuesto, que esperabas. A pesar de todo sigue siendo tu mejor amigo. ¿No es verdad? —Sentenció la beta después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Obviamente, Cassie. —Agregó Crowley —. Es difícil de admitir, pero la ardilla de Winchester siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo. Han pasado por muchas cosas, ustedes dos, no puede terminar así cómo así.

Castiel asintió en silencio con la cabeza, pero luego la dobló y arrugó el ceño mientras miraba a Meg.

—Pero si es mi mejor amigo, podría perdonarlo, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo. ¡No puedo!

—Es porque se parecen demasiado. —Meg le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Dean y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

—Oh, sí, créeme que sí. Demasiado terco como para admitir que se puede ser un poco débil en esta vida, y que existen excepciones a nuestras propias reglas. Pero demasiado tozudo para admitir que incluso aceptando esta _debilidad _sigues siendo exactamente la misma persona. No menos hombre, ni menos nada.

—Ojalá Dean pudiera verlo así, pero simplemente no lo hace y por eso- —Cas iba a seguir hablando pero Meg le interrumpió.

—Estaba hablando de ti, Clarence, no de Winchester. Tú eres demasiado testarudo para asumir que ahora que Dean ha cambiado puedes perdonarlo. Y que a pesar de que no hubiera cambiado nada, con el pasar del tiempo igual lo hubieras hecho. No es tan difícil.

—Yo soy el perfecto ejemplo de que las personas pueden cambiar. —Comentó Crowley.

—¿Así? —Dijo Meg con sarcasmo —. Cuéntanos tu historia.

—En la escuela básica era amigo de Azazel y Lucifer porque creían que eran geniales. Les seguía a todas partes hasta que conseguí que me invitaran a una de sus fiestas. Cuando entré lo primero que vi fue como compartían a una pobre omega. Llamé a la policía, pero nadie hizo nada. Jamás volví a hablarles, jamás ninguno de ellos me volvió a hablar, y se encargaron que nadie que estuviera bajo su ala de popularidad me hablara tampoco. Pero realmente…realmente valió la pena. Si yo puedo ser tu amigo ahora, Cassie, la ardilla Winchester puede serlo mil y una vez en una milésima del tiempo que me tardé yo en hacerlo.

Crowley hizo una mueca extraña, miró al cielo mientras suspiraba largamente y luego dirigió su vista directamente a Castiel.

—La gente cambia, siempre cambia, no importa cuánto lo niegue. Normalmente escuchamos esa frase para hablar mal de la gente en la que habíamos confiado pero que nos terminaron defraudando. Pero el cambio va en todos los sentidos, siempre pasa.

Era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, pero él hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y escuchar tranquilamente. No puedo evitar sentirse un poco asqueado al escuchar los nombres de aquellos asesinos, esos asquerosos monstruos que le habían quitado la vida a Kevin, al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar sentir el amargo sabor de la culpa en su boca cuando recordó que había comparado a Dean con ellos. Sumado al hecho de que Crowley estaba siendo tan sincero y abierto con ellos, cómo nunca lo había sido, dándole uno de los concejos más inesperados de la historia, era un poco esperado que se sintiera mareado.

Iba a decir algo, dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para llenar ese silencio incomodo, pero las palabras del beta le golpearon nuevamente, con más fuerza.

Imaginaba al pobre Crowley de 13 años llorando en una estación de policía, denunciando lo que había visto, aterrado hasta el alma y siendo completamente ignorado por ser un niño, por ser un _beta_ denunciando a otros _alphas. _Pero también se imaginó a su padre. Jimmy Novak, un alpha de familia ejemplar que se transformó en un alcohólico que estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo ante el servicio social. Alguien que aparentó por mucho tiempo no sentir nada, que no demostraba ningún sentimiento después de que su esposa había muerto, y que al recibir la carta del juzgado infantil se desmoronó y lloró su alma en los brazos de un niño de ocho años para después determinarse a cambiar el rumbo que había tomado su vida; lográndolo exitosamente.

_Tienes tanta razón, he sido tan ciego, tan testarudo. Dios mío perdóname, he hecho tanto mal creyendo estar haciendo el bien…_pensó mientras apretaba los labios hasta que formaron una línea recta y rígida en su rostro.

—Esa es una mierda bastante profunda, Crow. —Susurró Meg, con el rostro solemne.

—Simplemente son cosas que pasan.

Castiel pestañeo un par de veces y miró a sus amigos con la cabeza ladeada.

—No es por matar el momento, pero… ¿me lo estoy imaginando o ud. Dos acaban de darme concejos para perdonar a Dean? _Dean Winchester_.

Meg y Crowley se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, para luego asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

La carcajada de Castiel se escuchó a lo largo de todo el patio.

De las cosas que había esperado que pasaran, recibir un abrazo de oso por parte de Benny —tan apretado que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones y le hizo crujir los huesos de la espalda como si fuera un pollo— que se prolongo hasta el punto de ser vergonzoso. No por la muestra de cariño, sino porque Dean tuvo que _suplicarle_ a Benny que lo soltara porque no se pudo salir por si solo del abrazo.

La noticia de que Dean había dejado el equipo de baseball, cosa que se había disipado con demasiada rapidez en la escuela, le había llenado tanto de alegría que ni siquiera había esperado a que él le hablara para atravesar el salón de clases y prácticamente matarlo dentro de un abrazo.

—Son tan buenas noticias, hermano. No sé porque no me contaste ayer, podríamos haber celebrado.

—No lo encontré necesario, realmente no es nada.

—Si me hubiera enterado ayer te hubiera ido a ver a tu casa con unas buenas cervezas. Dean, estoy muy contento por ti.

—¿Por qué tan así? —Inquirió él mientras dejaba su bolso caer sobre la mesa y se sentaba en su puesto.

—Porque ese equipo está lleno de alphas que sólo piensan con su nudo y nada más. Era hora de que alguien les dejara en su puesto por ofender a otras personas.

—Simplemente estaba cansado, y las cosas no iban a cambiar ahí así que simplemente me salí, era la única verdadera solución. —Declaró mientras se encogía de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Además, defendiste a Jo Harvelle, eso es muy caballeroso, hermano. —Agregó el otro alpha con una sonrisa ligera.

—Es mi amiga desde que puedo recordarlo, Benny, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además de eso, las asquerosidades que ese hijo de puta de Gordon le dijo a Cas…sé que no tengo derecho, pero le hubiera roto la puta cara en ese mismo momento, te lo juro. Y si seguía en el equipo el simple hecho de lo que había pasado me hubiera costado una expulsión, porque esa mierda de Gordon no hubiera salido ileso.

—Hablando de Castiel, ¿Cómo está tu ángel? —preguntó Benny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dean rodó los ojos.

Hace años atrás, cuando Cas y él todavía eran pequeños e inocentes, Dean le había dicho a Benny que Cas era un ángel por su nombre, y que era muy especial, por eso eran amigos. Él otro muchacho lo molesta con ello desde ese día. Al principio le incomodaba muchísimo, pero a medida que fueron pasando los años Dean se acostumbró al sobrenombre que el otro alpha le daba a Castiel.

Por el contrario, Cas jamás pudo acostumbrarse al apodo, cada vez que Benny le llama ángel se sonrojaba desde el cuello hasta la frente, y cuando aludía que era el ángel de Dean, Cas se ponía tan rojo y nervioso que empezaba a balbucear incoherencias. Dean siempre lo encontró adorable, nunca le dio demasiada atención al comportamiento, pero ahora que lo piensa es un poco lógico.

—Ayer hablamos. Él me sonrió, no demasiado.

—Dios, hermano, te has transformado en todo un poeta. —Se burló Benny.

Dean le pegó un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro sin efecto alguno. Sus sentimientos podrían ser todo lo melodramáticos que quisieran, pero ya estaba cansado de poner esa fachada de rudo sin sentimientos, menos cuando las cosas tenían que ver con Cas. Lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todas las cosas era ser sincero con uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Pero eso es bueno, al menos no han peleado. Ahora dime —continuó Benny cambiando el tono de voz para indicar que quería hablar en serio —, ¿Qué harás con el curso que te falta?

—Realmente no sé donde mierda me voy a meter. —Declaró Dean.

Era reglamento del colegio que los alumnos que tenían clasificaciones inferiores a la media de su generación correspondiente debían tomar un curso extra de actividad escolar para tener una nota más y así tener una mejor clasificación final. Dean había estado en el equipo de baseball desde que había entrado a la escuela superior, pero ahora se había quedado sin equipo y sin nota extra. Sabía que tenía que buscar un curso, un club o cualquier cosa para meterse, pero realmente no sabía en donde podía encajar. Por mucho que le gustaran los deportes ya no quería estar entrometidos con ellos, entrenaría en casa, se metería al gimnasio comunitario de la municipalidad, pero ya no lo haría en la escuela, se prestaba para demasiados problemas. Y el resto de los clubes… sabía que sería la cosa más extraña del mundo, porque no era muy común que alphas se metieran a ellos, y lo más probable que terminaría siendo expulsado de uno de ellos por el puro miedo de los demás miembros.

_Sino hubieras sido un hijo de puta desde que empezaste a venir a esta institución las cosas sería muy diferentes, _pensó Dean con culpa.

—¿Y el equipo de mecánica? —Sugirió Benny.

Dean sintió como le daban una patada en el estomago al mismo tiempo que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos que había decidido olvidar, y la culpa que había sentido minutos antes no se comparaba para nada con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Culpa? Esto debía ser un nuevo nivel de arrepentimiento.

—No puedo. Charlie. —Susurró, avergonzado.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Todavía no se hablan?

—Benny, ¿Quién en su sano juicio me volvería hablar después de eso?—Espetó Dean, prácticamente enojado con la falta de comprensión del otro alpha.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, hermano. Pensé que las cosas se habían solucionado. Han pasado tantos años, supuse que las cosas se habían alivianado con el tiempo.

—No. —Dijo mientras tragaba el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta —. Después de que Charlie me echara de su casa hace dos años atrás jamás volvimos a hablar. De hecho, simplemente sé que está acá porque su nombre sigue saliendo al lado del título de presidenta del club de mecánica, pero no la he vuelto a ver.

—Antes no parecía molestarte.

—Antes las cosas eran muy, _muy_ distintas, Benny. Mierda, ni siquiera me había acordado que eso había pasado. ¿Podrías matarme?

Esta vez fue el turno de Benny para golpearlo en el hombro.

Iban a conversar más pero llego el profesor y tuvieron que interrumpir su charla.

A pesar de que Dean anotó textualmente todo lo que el profesor escribió en la pizarra, lo que habló e incluso subrayo con destacador las partes del libro de historia que el profesor había dicho que eran importantes, su cabeza no estaba en la clase. No podía dejar de pensar en Charlie.

Lo que le había dicho a Benny no había sido una mentira, era verdad, rara vez pensaba en ella, casi nunca, prefería no hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a no hacerlo, mejor dicho. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas, todos los años recordaba su cumpleaños, sin falta.

¿Cuáles habían sido las palabras textuales que había usado?

"_Porque a nadie le importa si un alpha se acuesta con cualquiera. Pero nadie querrá a un omega que va follando personas con las cuales no tiene una relación seria" _

El solo hecho de recordarlo hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Charlie había sido una de las personas más espectaculares que había conocido. Una chica omega pelirroja y saltarina, que veía exactamente las mismas series que él y que tenía un gusto de música impecable. Con ella había comprado su primera computadora portátil. Habían sido como dedo y mano durante tanto tiempo, hasta que Dean tuvo que abrir su bocaza sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

Charlie era una chica bastante relajada, no era demasiado apegada a sus relaciones y era extremadamente enamoradiza. Nunca hablaban de su vida privada, ella sabía que Dean le gustaba estar con varias chicas durante una sola noche, y que apenas había cumplido los quince años y, según él, tenido un pene de un porte decente —mierda, cómo le habían _enseñado_ que estaba bien, porque el puto tamaño no importaba absolutamente nada, pero lo había descubierto demasiado tarde — había empezado con sus aventuras sexuales sin nombre. Pero el día en que Charlie hizo un comentario acerca de cuándo había estado con una chica en una disco para mujeres, Dean había cometido el error más grande del mundo.

Prácticamente se había desquiciado al enterarse de que Charlie tenía unas costumbres muy parecidas a las suyas. Y había actuado como el estúpido que era.

Después de que le lanzó esa mierda a Charlie ella lo echó de su casa, diciendo que no quería verle en ese momento. Habían pasado dos años y Charlie había desaparecido de su vida como si jamás hubiera existido.

No podía unirse al equipo de mecánica, aun que arreglar motores, ensamblar piezas y montar autos fuera una de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien en la vida, porque Charlie era la capitana del equipo. Y era más que obvio que Dean no sería bienvenido allí.

Estaba en el tercer periodo de clases cuando llego un niño de primer año a su salón para informar que Dean Winchester era requerido en la oficina de Asuntos Académicos.

Siguió al chiquillo con una sensación de derrota enorme en el cuerpo, terminaría haciendo arreglos en papel mache con el grupo de Manualidades, lo sabía. La simple imagen mental de uno de sus trabajos de manualidades, en esos años de infancia donde todavía tenía la asignatura obligatoria, le hacía sentir vergüenza.

La encargada de Asuntos Académicos resultó ser muy amable. Le sugirió varios clubs de deportes que había en el colegio, pero no dijo nada desagradable cuando Dean los rechazó. Conversaron durante veinte minutos las razones que había tenido para dejar el equipo y después la mujer le sugirió que, si no quería unirse al club de mecánica, se inscribiera en robótica. Que si bien no tenía que ver con autos, habían varias cosas relacionadas como ensamblajes, motores, conexiones y todas esas cosas que aparentemente le llamaban la atención a Dean, o al menos eso podía decirle por el programa de desarrollo que se le había entregado a principio de año por el presidente del club: Ashton Lindberg.

—Las juntas son lunes, martes y jueves, después de clases en el Taller de construcciones. —Dijo la mujer mientras inscribía los datos de Dean en su computadora —. Tu primera clase sería hoy en la tarde, cuando llegues allá el presidente ya tendrá tus datos.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Dean antes de irse.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante incómoda, durante la hora de almuerzo todos en la cafetería le miraban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, sus ex – compañeros de equipo le lanzaban miradas sucias llenas de mensajes que no podía comprender completamente, pero lo más probable era que fuesen amenazas y diferente tipos de insultos. Terminó comiendo en una mesa alejada, al lado de las puertas de la cocinería —donde las encargadas le miraban con ojos de _sabemos perfectamente lo que paso, niño_— junto a Benny donde comieron un postre de chocolate gratis, cortesía de las cocineras.

—¿Sabes lo peor de esto? —Empezó Dean, pero Benny estaba demasiado ocupado pasándole la lengua al recipiente de su postre como para mirarlo —. Es que no tengo absolutamente ningún amigo.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. ¡Simplemente míranos!

—No le veo el lado malo. Postre gratis.

—Benny —le recriminó Dean con los ojos entrecerrados —, cállate. Tú tienes muchos amigos. Eres amigablemente popular, cómo ese vampiro que brilla bajo el sol pero sin el fierro en el culo.

—¿Gracias?

Dean simplemente negó con la cabeza y le regaló su postre a Benny, quien se lo comió alegremente.

Dedicó el resto del almuerzo a mirar a las personas, cómo estaban todos distribuidos en la cafetería. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que parecían estar al azar, cada persona tenía su puesto correspondiente. Bueno, la verdad era que siempre había tenido la sensación de que la gente se formaba alrededor de la mesa que ocupaban los deportistas alphas, casi con envidia y una especie de reverencia que le hacía sentir mejor que los demás.

Cuan estúpido había sido.

Pensaba que era respeto, pero no era más que repugnancia y cansancio. No los rodeaban con alabanza, sino que los evitaban para no tener problemas; entre más lejos, mejor. Y ahora que él no estaba en la mesa podía apreciar de mejor manera la dinámica. Realmente era demasiado obvio, _¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que era así? ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de nada? _

Después que terminó la comida, se ocupó de mirar los pasillos, y realizar que los omegas o betas no populares no se detenían para que ellos pudieran humillarlos porque simplemente eran superiores. No. Se detenían para que se fueran luego de allí y pudieran continuar con su vida, porque los ellos realmente no les importaba. Jamás se había dado el tiempo de mirar el rostro del "abusado" después de que todo acontecía, pero ahora lo hacía.

Muchos tenían miedo que después desaparecía demasiado rápido como para ser un terror demasiado fuerte. Otros mantenían un rostro de angustia seria mientras pasaban los minutos y trataban de volver al ritmo en el que habían estado, quizás esas personas recordaban pasados más horribles, o a personas que ya no estaban ahí ya que no habían tenido la misma suerte que ellos en ese día. Otros simplemente mantenían cara de poker, y cuando los alphas salían del campo de vista se transformaban en otras personas, completamente dueñas de sí, con poder en la mirada.

Como los ojos de Cas.

Jamás se había dejado amedrentar por nadie, y él siempre había abusado de la aparente debilidad que Cas tenía. Siempre pensó, en su estúpida ignorancia, que era porque Castiel sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que él hacía o decía era verdad, que no quería decir nada con los insultos que le daba o con los ligeros golpes que le propinaba. Porque terminarían las clases, y volverían a sus hogares, donde él le pediría disculpas y todo volvería a estar bien.

Simplemente quería enrollarse en una bola contra el regazo de Cas y dejar que le acariciara el pelo por horas, con sus manos y su olor tranquilizador envolviéndole por completo, confortándolo tan sólo como un omega podía hacerle a un alpha: tan sólo como Castiel podía confortar a Dean.

Pero eso era pasado.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Dean le mandó un mensaje de texto a su madre diciéndole que se quedaría a su nuevo taller, para que no se preocupara. Estaba en ello, con los dedos en la pantalla mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cuando un beta se le puso delante, tapándole el paso.

—¿Dean Winchester?

—¿Ah? —Atinó a decir, confundido, mientras apretaba el botón de "enviar" sin mirar, ya que tenía los ojos pegados en el chiquillo que le había hablado.

Era un beta de su grado, delgado y alto, con el cabello castaño, ligero y liso. Tenía una sonrisa relajada, y casi atolondrada, en el rostro. Sus rasgos eran un poco ratoniles, pero la suavidad de sus gestos y la calidez de su sonrisa le daban un aire ameno, un poco ñoño diría él, pero ameno a fin de cuentas.

—¿Tu eres Dean Winchester? —Repitió él y sus orejas, probablemente demasiado grandes para el tamaño de su cara, se movieron alegremente mientras hablaba.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, un gusto. —El muchacho le tendió la mano —. Soy Garth Fitzgerald, vicepresidente del club de Robótica y encargado de las presentaciones.

El muchacho habló todo el tiempo, mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta el taller, sobre los distintos proyectos que habían hecho a lo largo de los años, de la organización del grupo, de las cosas que pensaban hacer en el futuro. Hablaba apasionadamente, y Dean se encontró a si mismo escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras, sonaba bastante interesante.

Al llegar ya había gente dentro.

Con una imagen bastante peculiar: dos chicos agarrando una caja de metal con ambas manos sobre una mesa, para evitar que se moviera, mientras que, subido encima de la mesa y apoyado en sus rodillas, otro chico tenía las manos dentro de la caja y parecía estar tratando de sacar algo, tirándolo, pero sin resultados.

—¡Garth!, que bueno que hayas vuelto. Ven acá y échame una mano, hombre. —Gritó el muchacho que estaba subido arriba de la mesa a penas les vio entrar por el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el aludido mientras se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo central.

—Estamos tratando de desarmar los restos de _Luciferus_, pero hay una pieza atascada. —Explicó uno de los que estaba sujetando la caja.

—¿Qué pieza es? —Inquirió Dean, metiéndose en la conversación.

En ese momento los cuatro jóvenes se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, manteniendo posiciones al momento en que lo escudriñaban, reparando recién en el personaje desconocido dentro del salón.

—Supongo que tienes que ser Dean Winchester, ¿No? —El que estaba sobre la mesa preguntó.

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Genial. Dean, Dean Winchester. —La apariencia del chico era bastante extraña, pantalones gastados y rotos, camisa sin mangas y pelo largo por atrás y corto por delante. —Una tuerca.

—¿Qué?

—No podemos sacar una tuerca. —Aclaró.

—¿Han intentado lubricarla antes de sacarla? —Cuestionó Dean.

Todos los jóvenes del salón se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir, mientras Dean escaneaba el lugar en busca de algo, luego se acerco a una de las mesas de herramientas que había hacia el fondo del taller, y volvió hacía el grupo con una lata de W-40 en la mano. Les hizo un gesto para que se movieran y despejaron la zona. Dean se arremango la camisa mientras miraba el interior de la caja, encontrando rápidamente la susodicha tuerca atascada, lubricó la zona, y contó dos segundos en su mente antes de girar la tuerca hacia afuera, retirándola por completo.

—Creo que será bueno tenerte acá, Dean Winchester. —Dijo el joven el chico de encima de la mesa mientras de un salto se bajaba de ella y quedaba a su frente —. Mi nombre es Ash, un gusto conocerte.

Una semana pasó, y Castiel se encontró a sí mismo muy frustrado.

Se había prometido que, después de la conversación que había tenido con Meg y Crowley en el patio, iba a arreglar las cosas con Dean, que iba a pedir perdón por sus actitudes inmaduras y que iba hacer que arreglaran el asunto como pudieran.

Pero iba a ser lunes otra vez y él no había hecho nada.

La semana transcurrió rutinariamente, cada vez que se encontraba con Dean en la casa, o en los pasillos de la escuela, trataba de darse la fuerza para hablarle, para decirle todo lo que tenía en la mente, pero se hallaba incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente le miraba con los labios apretados y las cejas alzadas, tratando de explicarle todo con la mirada, pero lo único que conseguía era hacer que Dean pausara su caminar, o lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, para mirarle confundido por unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero cuando él no hacía nada se retiraba confusamente.

Había estudiado mucho, además de centrarse en su rutina de ejercicio dentro de su habitación y pasar tiempo con Sammy. No quería admitirlo pero se había auto-ocupado en cosas inútiles para darse excusas sin sentido y por eso no acercarse a hablar con Dean.

Simplemente necesitaba un empujoncito, pero parecía que no podía encontrarlo.

Aparentemente a Dean le estaba yendo muy bien, lo veía volver cada día más alegre de sus juntas con su grupo de robótica, y ya no caminaba por los pasillos solo o simplemente con Benny, parecía haber hecho nuevos amigos. Todo parecía apuntar que lo que el alpha le había dicho era verdad.

Y Castiel seguía manteniendo silencio.

Si bien habían empezado a tener pequeñas charlas, cosas mínimas como saludarse en la mañana o preguntarse mutuamente como había estado su día, él no había tenido un acercamiento a Dean hasta que su padre llevó el viejo auto de John Winchester al garaje de la casa.

Entonces recordó: _O porque no reconstruyes el impala, ¿ah?_

_¿Cuán arrepentido podía sentirse un hombre sin desmayarse? _

Cuando eso ocurrió se encontró incapaz de no hablarle. Se acercó a él lentamente, mientras tío Bobby y su papá empujaban el auto con las manos hacia el interior del garaje. Lo habían tirado con la grúa desde el taller hasta la casa, pero el trabajo era manual cuando se trataba de la rampa de estacionamiento de la casa. El alpha estaba en el pórtico de la casa, mirando la operación desde lejos, con la espalda recta y la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuerpo oxidado y si pintura del auto.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, y a pesar de que no esperaba respuesta, se asombró cuando la mirada de Dean se despegó rápidamente de donde fuese que estaba hacía él.

—Me preguntaba cuando te acercarías. —Habló Dean, ignorando la pregunta radicalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Podía olerte por detrás de la puerta desde hace cinco minutos.

—Oh, lo siento. —Podía sentir como su cuello comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a comportarse.

—Claro que no, Cas. Es sólo que…ya sabes, el auto… no sé, es una mierda bastante complicada. Pero supongo que vale la pena arreglarlo, no puedo desperdiciar un buen auto así, ¿no crees?

Sentía demasiada culpa, pero se tragó sus pensamientos egoístas para tratar de confortar al otro que estaba al lado suyo. Si bien él podía olerle a través de la puerta, Castiel podía sentir cada una de sus emociones saliéndole por los poros.

—¿Estarás bien? —Volvió a tratar, y esta vez Dean le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triste.

El alpha puso una mano tentativa sobre su antebrazo, y la atmosfera cambió por completo, pero de una buena manera, cómo ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco, al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor de la mano de Dean sobre su piel, por encima de su chaleco.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió.

—Dean… —Inquirió Cas con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué? Lo juro, Cas. Estoy bien.

Todavía se seguían tocando, aún mirándose, demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Era como si el significado de la palabra espacio personal no hubiera existido, y la mano de Dean estaba tan, pero tan caliente sobre su brazo que simplemente se le escapó:

—Lo siento tanto, Dean.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ahora Dean estaba confundido.

—Si…si yo no hubiera dicho eso, ahora no estarías en tantos problemas. Fue una cosa horrible, no debí haberla dicho jamás, y lo siento tanto, oh Dean, desearía…

Castiel estaba empezando a ponerse intranquilo y ansioso, hablando rápida y entrecortadamente, su cuerpo trataba de encorvarse y sus ojos no se fijaban en nada. Ante el instinto de protección, Dean le agarró el otro brazo con su otra mano, haciéndole que parara en seco sus movimientos nerviosos y temblorosos, quedando aún más pegados.

—Tranquilo, oye, no tienes que arrepentirte de nada, ni pedir perdón. El que debería estar haciendo eso soy yo. Así que por favor, no Cas. No te culpes más.

No supo que decir, así que —apoyándose del soporte que le daban las manos del otro en sus brazos — Castiel se estiró sobre sus pies y besó a Dean.


	6. Desecration Smile

Ni siquiera se dio el lujo de pensar porque Castiel estaba haciendo eso, simplemente le correspondió.

Dean sabía perfectamente que Cas jamás había dado un beso en su vida, así que cuando de pronto tuvo 1,80 de omega encima de él, tenía más que claro que él otro no sabía qué hacer.

Después de que se quedó completamente perplejo ante la acción, cosa que duró aproximadamente 9 milésimas de segundo, reaccionó inmediatamente: no podía soltarle y agarrarle de los hombros porque Castiel perdería el equilibrio, no podía agarrarlo de las caderas porque sería incomodo, ni tampoco del cuello porque era un simple beso, joder, no una marca. Así que esperó que el omega siguiera sujeto a sus brazos mientras liberaba sus antebrazos y subía ambas manos en contra de su cara, para tomarle el rostro cuidadosamente y ladeárselo.

Luego no importó la falta de experiencia, ni lo torpe de los movimientos imitados de Castiel. No importaba nada, porque se estaban besando. Besando de verdad.

Los labios del otro eran pequeños y secos, casi podía sentir como se perdían bajo los suyos. Cálido, demasiado cálido, y no pudo evitar morderle los labios para profundizar el beso y hacer que su lengua lamiera la de Cas. Sintió tantas cosas a la vez —calor directo a la ingle, contracción en la garganta y picor placentero en el tatuaje del pecho— que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir contra la boca de Castiel, haciendo que el calor de su ingle tomara más intensidad cuando el otro imitó su reacción, apegándose más a él.

El olor de Cas le intoxicaba los sentidos, y su sabor le hacía imposible dejar la boca del omega. Tendrían muchos otros momentos para besarse tiernamente, pero eran adolescentes en flor, y nada importaba mientras tuvieran _más_ de eso.

Cuando se separaron Cas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Dean negó con la cabeza, mientras le volvía a besar suavemente, para que no hablara.

El segundo beso fue más calmado, lo que le permitió sentir que el otro temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos. Castiel tenía miedo, y era obvio, no le culpaba.

—Todo estará bien, Cas. —Le aseguró al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba a su cuello, una acción instintiva para poder tranquilizar a su omega.

—Dean, yo…

—Shh. —Le interrumpió él —. Sólo deja de sentirte cómo si tuvieras que excusarte todo el tiempo.

Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando un espacio entre ellos, soltándole. La temperatura entre ellos disminuyó notablemente, pero todavía tenía la esencia del otro metida en la nariz, y el sabor del interior de su boca en sus labios y alrededor de su lengua.

—No debí haber dicho eso. —Declaró él, y a pesar de eso tenía una sonrisa ligera curvándole la faz.

Dean se quedó de piedra, todo el cuerpo se le puso tenso y miró a Castiel horrorizado. ¿Se arrepentían de eso? ¿A caso había sentido que Dean le estaba obligando a hacer algo así? _Nonononono. _

—¿Por qué? —Se aceleró a preguntar, e intentó sacarse el nerviosismo con un chiste —. ¿Por qué ahora sé que te gusto?

—Sí. —Admitió Castiel, mientras le daba la espalda y entraba otra vez a la casa.

Él se quedó ahí, mientras su rostro pasaba de alarmado y asustado a relativamente sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Se pasó la mano por la cara, riendo ligeramente, todavía sin estar seguro al respecto de que lo que había ocurrido había sido real y no una simple fantasía que había tenido mientras dormía en clases.

Pero era real, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Castiel antes de que entrara a la casa.

—¡Dean! Ven a darnos una mano acá.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Bobby dese el garaje.

Trotó hacía el interior para ayudarles, y ni siquiera la vista del impala podía amargarle el día.

Dean ignoró el auto en el garaje por dos semanas completas. Y estaba consciente de ello, pero no se sentía listo para estar sólo con ella, en cambio había pasado todo ese tiempo sacando frutos a su nueva relación con Cas y con su trabajo.

Pensó que sería muy complicado trabajar en el taller en compañía de su familia, pero no fue así. Jimmy era un hombre muy profesional, al igual que Bobby, y llevaban el negocio como un reloj. Después de las primeras horas de verlos trabajar, al igual que al resto de los empleados, pensó que no encajaría; todos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, con años de experiencia, moviéndose entre los rincones del taller, trabajando en autos con confianza y hablando con los clientes con tanta facilidad que a Dean se le antojaba casi falso. Sin embargo resultó muy fácil acostumbrarse al ritmo del taller, al igual que tratar a los clientes.

Descubrió una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, y para el término del fin de semana se sentía extremadamente realizado. Lo que no sé espero fue una felicitación por parte de Jimmy, quien se le acercó al final de la jornada para informarle que los clientes habían quedado encantados con él, y que estaban alegres de que hubiera contratado a gente joven.

Las cosas en la escuela iban mejor, se había hecho muy amigo de los chicos del club de robótica, y ya no tenía que hacer que Benny se alejara de su grupo para acompañarle, ya no existía la necesidad, siempre estaba acompañado por uno de ellos, almorzaban juntos y pasaban los recesos conversando o haciendo cosas relacionadas con el taller. Una de las cosas que no se esperó jamás era que el presidente, Ash, fuera la pareja de Jo.

En la segunda clase que llevaba, cuando todos los demás se habían ido para sus casas, y él se había ofrecido para ayudar a terminar de ordenar, Ash se le había acercado y le había agradecido por lo que había hecho por Jo.

—No es nada. —Le aseguró Dean —. Cualquier persona podría haberlo hecho.

—Pero lo has hecho tú, y eso es muy importante, al menos para Jo lo es y eso lo hace importante para mí también. Mi familia te debe un favor, Dean. —Respondió el otro solemnemente.

Dean simplemente pudo asentir, un poco conmocionado por las palabras tan imponentes salidas de la nada. Jamás pensó que se ganaría la gratitud de alguien, menos después de todas las cosas que había hecho para merecer que la bondad del mundo se hubiera escondido de su vida.

Por el lado de Cas las cosas iban bastante bien.

Para ser sincero jamás esperó que la situación cambiara de la noche a la mañana, que después de aquel beso las cosas se transformaran mágicamente a su favor. Si bien todavía tenía la memoria de los besos que se habían dado bajo el pórtico demasiado frescas en la memoria, Castiel todavía se mantenía retraído de él, y la advertencia todavía estaba viva en sus ojos:_ todavía no puedo perdonarte, alpha. _Y estaba bien, porque era lo que ambos querían.

Aún así, las cosas sí habían cambiado, lo suficiente para que él se diera cuenta, y por obvio, para que su madre también se diera cuenta.

—¿Las cosas están mejores entre ustedes? —Había preguntado Mary, en un tono insinuante.

Dean se había aparecido en la cocina para sacar algo de comer antes de salir a correr, encontrándose con su madre cocinando la cena y a Cas estudiando en la mesa. Se saludaron mutuamente porque no se habían visto desde ayer, y cuando caminó por su lado Dean le pasó una mano por los hombros antes de dirigirse a la parte de la cocina donde Mary cocinaba. El omega le dirigió una mirada y él simplemente le sonrió, haciendo que Cas sonriera también.

No se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara hasta que Mary abrió la boca y pudo sentir como todo su rostro se ponía colorado.

—Creo que sí. —Respondió a duras penas.

Era verdad.

El ambiente en la casa había mejorado demasiado desde que las cosas se habían empezado a arreglar, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa de Benny, las cenas habían vuelto a ser agradables e incluso se encontraba, de vez en cuando, conversando abiertamente con Cas sobre temas sin mucha importancia. Las películas de los viernes habían vuelto, y a pesar de que Castiel ya no se sentaba prácticamente encima suyo alegando de que tenía frio —porque él siempre parecía tener frio, no importa la época del año que fuese — volvía a hacerle compañía. Todo estaba en una etérea paz que Dean no quería romper.

Hace bastante tiempo que no estaba tan feliz.

—Realmente, tienen que tratar el masaje de próstata. Se están perdiendo el mundo.

Dean parpadeo varias veces para darse cuenta donde estaba, y _porque_ alguien estaba hablando de culos en ese preciso instante.

A su alrededor estaban Chuck, Garth, Ash, Jo, Gilda y Tessa, todos miembros del club de robótica, embarcados en una conversación muy seria mientras terminaban de almorzar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Dean, para poder entender un poco.

—Yo estaba diciendo —explicó Ash, con la cara extremadamente seria —, que realmente _todos_ tienen que tratar el masaje de próstata. ¡Es realmente genial!

—¿Y cómo demonios terminaron hablando de eso?

—Porque llegaron nuevos artefactos a la tienda al principio de la semana. —Trató de aclarar Garth, pero Dean simplemente quedó más colgado —. Ash y yo trabajamos en una sexshop, es de mi padre. Yo atiendo y Ash se encarga de la caja tres días a la semana.

—Vaya… de todas las cosas en las que me imagine que trabajaban.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Ash, y los demás simplemente rieron —. Sin juzgar, la paga es buena. Deberías ir a echarle una mirada, Dean.

Dean se quedo incrédulo, y no supo que decir cuando Garth le pasó por encima de la mesa una tarjeta.

"_El paraíso del purgatorio_" que ingenioso, pensó mientras leía la pequeña tarjetita.

—¿Les han llegado nuevos lubricantes? —Esta vez fue Chuck quien hablo.

Tessa rodó los ojos y le dijo algo en voz baja a Gilda y a Jo, quienes rieron en silencio, los otros estaban demasiado ocupados hablando todavía de la sex-shop, y Dean tuvo un recuerdo.

"_Entonces, oh señor Alpha tan arrepentido, ¿Por qué no me dejas follarte, eh? Que sea yo el primero en hacer la marca"_

—¿Qué días dijiste que atendían ustedes en la tienda?

_Para todas tus necesidades, "El paraíso del purgatorio" te ofrece una variedad de productos sorprendentes. Siempre hay un Alpha juguetón, un Beta dominante o un Omega innovador que satisfacer en tu interior. El paraíso del purgatorio; tu tienda sexual. _

—Okey. —Dijo Dean entre dientes mientras leía la publicidad exterior de la tienda.

Suspiró una vez más antes de pasarse la mano por la cara, y luego abrió la puerta del local y entró.

Sonó una campanilla que indicaba la entrada de un cliente, pero nadie le habló, aparentemente la caja registradora y la recepción debía estar al final de la tienda. Había repisas con dildos de diferentes tamaños, formas, con bulbos, sin bulbos, gigantes, pequeños, plugs. Muebles llenos de juguetes, maniquíes con distintos trajes, libros, revistas, algunos artilugios de metal que aparentaban ser algo parecido a un mueble pero que dudaba que fuera para acomodar una sala de estar para toda la familia. En tres pasillos, cada uno de ellos señalizado con el contenido que había en cada uno de ellos, y un pequeño hall en la entrada —donde Dean ahora estaba parado sin saber que hacer— había más cosas de las que había imaginado en toda su vida.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando lo que había ido a comprar, pero entre tanto frasco de distintas cremas, lubricantes con sabores, dilatadores, etc. No podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y olvidar todo el asunto cuando una voz habló a su espalda.

—¡Bienvenido a nuestra tienda! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Dean no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la voz sonó de la nada, girando tan repentinamente que le llegó a doler el cuello. Cuando vio que simplemente era un empleado se relajó, pero apenas le reconoció sintió que se ponía aún más nervioso.

Era Garth. Por supuesto… ¿cómo se le había olvidado?

—¿Dean? Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Dime en que puedo ayudarte. —Aclamó él muy amablemente mientras le sonreía de una forma suave.

—Hola, Garth.

—¿Buscando algo?

—Claro. —Carraspeó y la cara comenzó a ponérsele roja, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas —. Necesito comprar. Algo. Comprar. Necesito comprar algo.

Garth enarcó una ceja y se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no reírse del joven delante suyo, todo colorado y tartamudo. En cambio, consiguió contorsionar su cara hasta transmitir su confusión al alpha. Pero este no le hablo. Garth suspiró con resignación, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, todo lo contrario, era un experto en hacer que los nuevos clientes se sintieran cómodos, pero era extraño ver esa actitud casi virginal y dominical en Dean Winchester.

—Obviamente. —Le respondió mientras comenzaba a moverse, dándole la espalda más por ayudar al sulfurado alpha que por real necesidad de mirar hacia el otro lado —. ¿Qué estamos buscando? ¿Algún juguete? ¿Condones a la medida? ¿Imitadores de bulbo? ¿Alguna especie de set de dilatación? ¿Estimuladores? Quizás látigos, o esposas, me acaba de llegar un juego de plugs con cola de pelo natural. Todo lo que quieras, ¿De qué se trata?

—Lubricante para Alpha. —Dijo Dean.

No sabía porque pero había cerrado los ojos, esperando alguna especie de reacción humilladora. Alguna risa, alguna pregunta retórica sin sentido, o el sonido de algo cayéndose. Pero no paso nada de eso, en cambio sólo hubo silencio, tanto que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y mirar al beta que lo estaba atendiendo.

El rostro de Garth no decía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había cambiado de rictus. Simplemente le miraba, esperándolo. Cuando Dean abrió completamente los ojos Garth sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta otra vez.

—En el pasillo del medio, cerca de la caja registradora. Solamente tenemos KY y durex en normal, lubricante climatizado durex también, atenuante marca Control y…de sabores creo que tenemos frutilla, vainilla y kiwi-plátano.

—¿Cómo en la tierra hay ese sabor? —Dean estaba perplejo.

—¿Vainilla? Es bastante común…

—No, joder. Kiwi-platano. ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Garth se encogió de hombros.

—Personalmente, jamás lo he probado. Pero es uno de nuestros productos más vendidos, así que no pongo en duda su eficacia.

—¿Y todos esos son lubricantes para alpha?

—Síp. 100% Hormonas alpha, para motivar la esencia. Ya sabes. En el pasillo del medio.

Dean asintió en silencio y dio media vuelta para salir por donde había llegado, se metió en el pasillo del medio y caminó hasta el final, donde había un pequeño letrero que informaba "Lubricantes". Había muchas etiquetas en las repisas, describiendo el producto y el precio, a medida que se acercaba al final del pasillo encontró lo que estaba buscando. Y al lado de eso…

_Bueno, no puedes decir que eres un mentiroso, ¿verdad?_, pensó Dean mientras tomaba en su mano la última botella de lubricante con sabor Kiwi-plátano. Riendo para sí mismo dejó el pote en la repisa y en su lugar tomó uno común y corriente "_Para Alphas, igual cómo si fuera real" _decía la etiqueta. Dean suspiró y, con su adquisición en mano, se fue hacía la caja registradora.

—Dean, Dean, Dean, quisiera decir que estoy sorprendido de ver aquí. —Ash estaba en la caja registradora, girando lentamente en su silla para mirarle —. Pero la verdad es que no lo estoy para nada. Estábamos apostando cuando aparecerías.

—¿Han estado haciendo apuestas acerca de mi? ¿En serio?

—Fue idea de Ash. —Garth apareció de la nada por detrás de uno de los estantes.

—Por supuesto que fue idea mía. Me debes $20.

Garth simplemente apretó sus labios y se dio media vuelta, para volver por donde había llegado. Dean negó ligeramente con la cabeza y deslizó la botella de lubricante por el mesón para que Ash pudiera escanearlo.

—Trece dólares.

—¿No me hacen precio?

—Claro, 15 dólares. —Respondió Ash sonriendo.

Dean le levantó el dedo del medio mientras le sonreía sínicamente y le pasaba el dinero, Ash rió alegremente, mascando chicle al mismo tiempo que de decía algo que Dean no pudo entender claramente, pero que dedujo que era una pregunta parecida a "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

—Vengo del trabajo. Tenía que comprar unos materiales de emergencia que mi jefe mandó a comprar para reparar algunos autos, y de paso fui y compre las piezas que nos faltaban para las ruedas del Luciferus.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, hombre! Si terminamos todo esta semana podremos ir al concurso inter-escolar.

—Sólo deja que le haga esas tenazas a la medida, y quedará todo perfecto. Ese bebe quedará como nuevo.

Increíblemente no sé sintió incomodo desde que empezó a conversar con Ash, a pesar de que acababa de comprar una botella de lubricante para alpha —que guardó al fondo de su mochila, debajo de todas las cosas que había comprado para el impala y el robot, para que ningún curioso lo encontrara de casualidad — y se quedó un buen rato hasta que un cliente apareció con artículos que deseaba comprar.

Se despidió de él y de Garth. Y, cuando salía de la tienda, escuchó que Ash le gritaba:

—¡Eres nuestra esperanza, Winchester! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Podría decirse que Dean se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, ignorando, por supuesto, que todavía no tenía el culo para entrar al garaje de su casa y arreglar su auto.

— ¿Y qué haré hoy? —Preguntó Castiel, apretando su celular contra su mano y su cara, en un gesto nervioso.

—_No lo sé, pero ahora tengo que irme. —_Respondió Meg.

—¡Meg, no!

—_Adiós, Castiel. _

Y ella cortó la llamada. Genial. Ahora estaba solo con Crowley.

—Creo que ahora seremos tú y yo. —Le habló él, haciendo que Castiel rodara los ojos en molestia, sentándose a su lado—. No sé porque te pones así, somos buenos amigos. Mejores amigos, diría yo.

De reojo el omega vio como Daphne Allen le divisaba desde la puerta, pero no se acercó a él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en compañía de Crowley.

_Bueno, _pensó, _al menos me salvó de un momento muy poco agradable_.

Sí bien no creía los rumores y cosas que Meg le decía sobre ella, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo cada vez que ella le hablaba. Su lenguaje corporal era demasiado confuso, él sabía que Daphne tenía pareja y que jamás podría tener _ese_ tipo de intenciones hacía él, pero algo no estaba bien dentro de su actitud. Siempre se le acercaba cuando estaba solo, por eso trataba siempre de estar acompañado, pero ahora con Meg en el dentista sacándose las muelas del juicio, no sabía cómo podría desarrollarse su día.

Para su suerte, fue un día académicamente muy exigente, incluido un cuestionario sorpresa que terminó a duras penas, y ante la mirada sorprendida de su profesor. Hizo todas las tareas que le habían mandado para la casa en clases y aprovechó de reservar unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca para la semana siguiente, haciendo sonreír a la vieja bibliotecaria. Siempre se conseguía el calendario de libros a principio de año, y los pedía con anticipación, porque le ponía demasiado nervioso pensar que, quizás si iba demasiado cerca de la fecha límite de pedido, se quedaría sin un ejemplar, sin importar lo mucho que todo el mundo le insistiera que había copias suficientes para todos los cursos, era una costumbre que no podía romper.

En la hora de almuerzo la pasó con Hannah y Jess, con quienes compartía hora de estudio en el salón junto a la biblioteca, y de quienes se había hecho amigo, aparentemente Crowley tenía que conversar unos temas muy importantes y privados con unos chicos de la escuela que él jamás en su vida, y eso que llevaba cuatro años completos en esa secundaría, había visto. No hizo preguntas, a pesar de su enorme curiosidad, porque no parecían el tipo de gente que se alegraba de responderlas.

Su día fue básicamente muy normal: tratar de no perder la paciencia con Crowley, terminar todos sus trabajos para llegar y hacer absolutamente nada en casa, ignorar a Daphne y, por supuesto, no pensar en el beso que le había dado a Dean.

Cosa que era casi imposible, por no querer admitirse a sí mismo que era, simplemente imposible.

Si bien él había sido muy explicito cuando había hablado con Dean, aquella vez en la escalera, que él realmente quería "tener algo" jamás pensó que en su desesperación por remendar las cosas que se le habían salido de las manos terminaría haciendo algo tan precipitado. Al principio eso era en lo único que había podido pensar. Se le ocurrió que quizás había sido un completo error, hasta que recordó la forma en que el alpha le tomó y le besó él mismo.

¿Sí no le gustaba igualmente porque habría hecho algo cómo eso? Además, le había reconfortado, y luego de eso le había vuelto a besar. _Ilógico, completamente_, se convenció después de un par de horas de duro pensar, y se había convencido completamente cuando, al estar cenando, Dean llegó —junto con Bobby y su padre— a sentarse a su lado, sonriéndole de _esa manera_ que sólo Dean podía lograr.

"Sonrisa de niña bonita" le había dicho una vez Cas, cuando eran niños pequeños, y Dean le había mirado confundido, para luego sacar pecho y decir. "Estás envidioso porque jamás harías una niña linda" . Entonces Cas se había reído tanto que se había caído de culo al piso, para proceder a agarrar a Dean de los tobillos y tirarlo al piso.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Sintió que algo le movía la rodilla y salió de su transe de recuerdos. Sorprendido miró al lado, y se dio cuenta de que Dean le estaba mirando, y que, efectivamente, le había preguntado algo.

—Me acordé de algo. Algo gracioso.

—¿Te importaría compartirlo con la clase?

—Simplemente estaba recordando cuando me dijiste que tenía envidia porque jamás podría hacer de niña bonita, y me reí tan fuerte que perdí el equilibrio.

Dean le miró en completo silencio por un par de segundos, a su alrededor todo seguía normalmente: Bobby hablaba apasionadamente con Jimmy, Mary escuchaba muy atenta y Sam, aprovechándose de la falta de atención de los adultos, jugaba con el puré.

Había comenzado a preocuparse de que quizás no era el momento de comenzar a hablar, a pesar de que hace unas tres horas atrás se habían estado besando como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en la tierra, pero el alpha comenzó a reírse suavemente, tapándose la boca con la mano para no hacer ruido, y Cas se encontró a sí mismo riendo suavemente también.

—Ahora no sé quién de los dos haría una chica más linda, sería una competencia difícil.

Y a pesar de que estaban sonrojados hasta la nuca, siguieron riéndose.

Las cosas simplemente comenzaron a darse entre ellos, detalles pequeños, momentos más relajados, saludos naturales, conversaciones banales y sinceras como aquella primera que tuvieron en la mesa de la cena, ante la mirada inconsciente de su familia. A pesar de que era imposible de que volvieran a ser lo que alguna vez fueron, porque qué persona dentro de sus cabales lo haría, ¿verdad?, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, nada sería lo mismo, y sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso no parecía tan malo a como sonaba en un principio.

Porque ahora cada vez que se miraban, estaban cerca, compartían, estaba el conocimiento innegable de que eran almas gemelas, y cada vez el _tirón_ era más fuerte.

_Me voy a volver loco cuando llegue mi celo, _pensó Castiel mientras ordenaba sus cosas para salir del salón e irse, por fin, a casa.

—¿Caminas solo a casa, Castiel? —Se giró cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él, arrepintiéndose en el acto, porque al minuto que se dio vuelta, Daphne apareció en su campo visual.

—Hola, Daphne. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Sonrió a duras penas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que no le notara la molestia en el rostro.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sí…

—¡Castiel! Vamos, te estoy esperando hace cinco minutos, creo que el timbre se escuchó claramente. —De la nada apareció Crowley a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mirando seriamente a Daphne —. Oh, disculpa, no me di cuenta que estabas hablando con tu…con tu _amiga_. Pero pensé que íbamos a casa juntos, a buscar a Megan que debe haber terminado su operación—Terminó de decir despectivamente.

—Uh… —Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido de la presencia de Crowley, volvió a agradecer mentalmente por los pequeños favores antes de volver a sonreír falsamente —. Lo siento mucho, Daphne, se me había olvidado por completo que tenía compromisos hechos con mis amigos. Espero podamos conversar más tarde. ¿O era muy importante?

—No, no te preocupes, Cas, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Después…después podemos vernos en clase. —Le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

Castiel le miró excusándose por última vez, antes de darse vuelta y salir rápidamente del salón tras Crowley.

—Gracias, Crowley.

—Me debes una, culo con plumas. Pero no lo menciones. Tienes que recordar que cuando una persona quiere algo realmente, debe mentir. Aun que creo que para ti, suficientes mentiras y cosas ocultas por un buen rato, ¿no es así?

—¿Meg realmente te llamo? —Preguntó después de un rato, mientras se alejaban de la escuela.

—Por supuesto que no, lo inventé todo, apuesto lo que quieras a que está completamente dopada en alguna anestesia.

Caminaron juntos en silencio por dos cuadras, hasta que doblaron en sentido opuesto a la escuela y Crowley le informó que le acompañaría hasta ahí, se despidieron y ambos, dándose la espalda, se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando llego a su casa todo estaba extremadamente silencioso. Para cuando comenzó a pensar que quizás no había nadie en la casa se encontró con una nota escrita por Mary, pegada en el refrigerador de la casa con un imán de plátano.

"_Sam está en la casa de un amigo. Salí a la casa de Ellen, volveré a la hora de la cena. No quemen la casa. _

_Los quiere, mamá."_

Subió a su cuarto rápidamente y cuando encontró las sabanas sacadas de su cama y echas una pelota en el piso, recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana.

No sabe por qué razones específicas había pasado, pero la noche anterior había tenido un sueño húmedo. Despertó jadeando y caliente, y aprovechando que era temprano encontró que era malo si se masturbaba, pero antes de que terminara, tan metido dentro de la fantasía que había montado en su cabeza para excitarse —que _absolutamente __**no**_tenía a Dean de protagonista — , que había olvidado colocarse su plug protector y había mojado las sabanas.

_Los gajes de ser omega_, pensó Castiel mientras recogía sus sabanas y bajaba al primer piso para darles un lavado rápido. Buscó ropa de camia limpia, hizo su cama y se echó a leer un rato. La lavadora finalizó su tanda con una cancioncita suave y, después de que las echara a la secadora, se puso su ropa de ejercicio y trotó una hora en la maquina.

Se dio una ducha rápida, leyó un rato más y, antes de que se quedara dormido con el libro en la cara, decidió que era bueno si bajaba a comer algo. Recién cuando estuvo en el primer piso se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y de dos cosas más, dos cosas importantes.

La primera era que Mary todavía no había llegado de la casa de Ellen y que él tendría que cocinar la cena si es que no quería que los demás miembros de la casa se murieran de hambre. Y lo segundo era que no estaba solo en la casa.

Había un juego de llaves tirados sobre el mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta, losa usada que él definitivamente no había usado al igual que la botella de jugo afuera del refrigerador, la puerta al garaje estaba entre abierta, y si su memoria no le fallaba, había una chaqueta negra que no había estado cuando él había llegado tirada encima del sillón de la sala.

Sí, definitivamente no estaba solo; Dean había llegado a la casa y estaba en el garaje.

Se quedó completamente quieto durante varios minutos, sin respirar demasiado fuerte, tratando de escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido que viniera desde afuera, pero no podía escuchar nada: ni música que escuchaban normalmente cuando trabajaban en los autos de afuera, ni tampoco ruido de herramientas o de algún tipo de trabajo, ni siquiera se escuchaban voces afuera, Castiel estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera podía sentir a Dean moviéndose afuera.

No quería entrometerse en sus asuntos, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que estuviera involucrado con John Winchester —ya fueran memorias, objetos, frases, incluso la más leve insinuación de su nombre — estaba completamente vedado. Por eso se había sentido tan mal cuando, pensando en las cosas que le había dicho al alpha, recordó que le había sacado el tema del impala.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque había querido hacerle daño, y no se le había ocurrido otra cosa para herirlo que traer un tema que sabía que no debía ni siquiera rozar. Había conseguido su objetivo, y sin darse cuenta lo había transformado en un asunto realmente grande.

_Dios_, pensó Castiel, _Dean incluso trajo el bendito auto a la casa, y empezó a trabajar. _

Después de mucho pensarlo, y casi incontables debates mentales, decidió que, si bien haber querido castigar a Dean y hacerle sentir mal estaba bien, jamás debió haberse entrometido en ese tema, simplemente había dicho demasiado, y el impala ni siquiera tenía que ver con su asunto.

Y ahora quería redimirse.

Tal como se lo imaginó, cuando salió al garaje se encontró con Dean sentado contra el costado del auto, oculto de la puerta principal, abrazando sus rodillas, ojos cerrados y con audífonos puestos. Escuchaba música fuertemente, Castiel podía distinguir que era Led Zeppelin desde varios metros lejos de él, y al sentarse cuidadosamente a su lado —sin que el otro se percatara — se dio cuenta que era "Nobody's fault but mine" , uno de los clásicos de la colección masoquista y auto- flagelante de Dean. Cuidadosamente tomó el iPod entre sus dedos y desconectó los audífonos.

Dean abrió los ojos desconcertadamente, mirando para todas partes, dando un brinco y palideciendo notablemente cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. El color le volvió al realizar que era él al lado suyo, y se puso una mano en el pecho mientras suspiraba.

—Mierda, Cas, casi me das un ataque al corazón.

—Puede ser, pero si no hubiera sido un ataque al corazón, tus tímpanos hubieran explotado y terminaría en el mismo resultado.

—Gracias, mamá…

—Mary te diría lo mismo, estoy más que seguro.

—Sí, lo sé, y eso es horriblemente molesto.

Castiel sonrió suavemente, imitando la posición en la que estaba Dean, mirándose las rodillas, y luego alzó la mirada para darle un vistazo al auto.

_Ella_ estaba completamente oxidada, las ruedas pinchadas y sin aire, abollada casi en todas partes, le faltaban vidrios y la tapa del maletero estaba casi partida por la mitad. _Será mucho trabajo_, pensó él, girando la cabeza para mirar a Dean, quizás le haría una pregunta acerca del estado del motor del auto, alguna pregunta, cualquier cosa para hacerle hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en medio de la garganta cuando, al darse vuelta, vio que los ojos de Dean estaban húmedos y enrojecidos.

—No puedo, Cas. —Susurró Dean a duras penas.

—¿Por qué dirías algo así? —Murmuró cuidadosamente él, lo menos que quería era que el alpha se sintiera obligado a responder.

—Porque cada vez que la veo…recuerdo… recuerdo cuando…cuando…y…joder, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Dean había empezado a perder el control, cerró los puños fuertemente y se enterró las uñas en las palmas para tratar de calmarse un poco, apretando los dientes fuertemente, haciéndolos chirrear. Castiel pudo sentir como el aroma de Dean comenzaba a cambiar a uno de rabia y angustia a una velocidad impresionante. Dean estaba empezando a perder el control.

Como pudo se puso de pie y se hincó delante de él, apoyando la mano izquierda en la rodilla del otro, y la derecha en su hombro, empujándolo un poco hacía atrás, para que alzara su rostro y le mirara. Un par de ojos verdes, aún húmedos y enrojecidos —ahora ya no tanto por las ganas controladas de llorar, sino que por el enojo que había empezado a escalar a pasos agigantados dentro de su cuerpo, hirviéndole la sangre — , le miraron desesperados.

—Déjame ayudarte, Dean. —Dijo suavemente, al tiempo que bajaba los hombros y ladeaba el cuello hacia un lado, exponiéndolo, en señal de sumisión.

—¿Cas? —Escuchó como el otro hablaba, dubitativo, pero él mantuvo su postura, sintiendo como se sonrojaba ligeramente —. ¿Estás seguro?

—No quiero que te pongas todo alpha furia, ¿sí?

Dean asintió en silencio y bajó las piernas para hacerle espacio a Cas, quien se sentó sobre estas. Inmediatamente sintió como el otro lo acercaba a sí, enterrando la cara en su cuello, inhalando ruidosamente, apretándolo más fuertemente en su contra. Se acomodó como pudo en el regazo de Dean, con las piernas rodeándolo y los brazos cuidadosamente ubicados sobre sus hombros, acariciando ligeramente los cabellos largos de su nuca con la yema de sus dedos. Por el otro lado podía sentir como Dean lo apretaba en su contra, y le enterraba las uñas en los hombros y demasiado cerca —peligrosamente cerca— de su nuca. La nariz de Dean se apretó fuertemente contra los poros más sensibles de su piel, haciendo que la esencia y hormonas de omega se desplegaran rápidamente.

El efecto fue como un acto de magia, en un segundo Dean había estado a punto de entrar en un frenesí alpha de rabia y fuerza, y al otro estaba calmado y tranquilo, dócil entre los brazos del omega, neutralizando sus sensaciones desenfrenadas ante el aroma de Castiel.

—Oh, Cas. —Susurró Dean contra su cuello —. Hueles tan bien —. Una de las manos de Dean descendió para acercarle por las caderas. Castiel estuvo a punto de reaccionar, si había estado dispuesto a hacer esto para tranquilizarlo ya era mucho, sabía perfectamente que no podía defenderse del alpha en ese estado, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, cerca de él con la palma abierta en contra de su cadera —. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Su voz había vuelto a ser lastimera, y él continuo con su calmado proceso de estabilizar al otro hasta que sintió como sus aromas comenzaban a mesclase, pero no se movió de ahí. Simplemente cerró los ojos y enterró su propia cara en el pelo de Dean.

—¿Estás mejor ahora? —Pregunto Castiel, murmurando suavemente.

—Sí, gracias. —Le respondió mientras le daba un suave apretón en las caderas con la mano que había ubicado ahí hace unos minutos y que, a diferencia de lo que él había pensado, simplemente se había quedado ahí en busca de confort—. Ay, Cas. Simplemente no sé qué hacer con todas estas cosas que tengo en la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé, Cas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es cómo que veo este auto y recuerdo inmediatamente todas las cosas que tienen que ver con mi papá. Todo. Desearía sinceramente no poder acordarme de nada. Pero cada cosa horrible y espantosa con la cual relaciono a mi padre tiene que ver con este puto auto y, no puedo olvidar nada. Creo que alguna vez te conté, quizás no, pero cuando era pequeño vi a mi papá engañar a mi mamá muchas veces, y todas esas veces, acá, en el impala. Jamás fue a uno de mis juegos o campeonatos cuando era pequeño, pero siempre que veníamos de vuelta a casa podía ver el auto estacionado a las afueras del "The roadhouse", o cuando le gritaba a mi mamá al punto en que pensaba que le golpearía, siempre se iba en este maldito auto y no volvía hasta el otro día en la noche, y mi mamá siempre se preocupaba. Cada vez que volvía decía "No sé de que se preocupan tanto, ella me cuida mejor de lo que tu alguna vez lo harás".

Castiel sabía, por supuesto que sabía todo eso. Lo habían conversado, años atrás, cuando todavía eran pre-pubers que recién empezaban a entender su propio cuerpo, con las designaciones todavía nuevas en su sistema, cuando habían descubierto que la presencia de Cas podía tranquilizar enormemente a Dean, en ese entonces todavía no sabían las razones. No iba a ser estúpido y pensar que él lo había olvidado por completo, porque ese tipo de situaciones no eran de las que simplemente se borraban de la mente y listo, pero se había imaginado que, con el pasar de los años, el tema estaría un poco más tratado.

Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Dean estaba todavía enredado en las telarañas de un pasado que jamás debió haber vivido.

—Y todas las cosas que decía con respecto a los Omegas o los Betas, simplemente…

—Por favor no lo digas. —Le interrumpió Cas, sentándose un poco más derecho sobre las piernas del alpha —. Sé perfectamente lo que tu padre decía.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré. —Aseguró dándole otro apretón con la palma abierta en contra de sus caderas —. Pero las cosas siguen acá adentro. Cada cumpleaños que no celebro conmigo, cada vez que se olvidaba de nosotros. Siempre nos hacia recordar que había algo más importante para él que su propia familia.

Podría haber dicho tantas cosas en ese momento, cómo pedir disculpas por haber obligado a Dean a entrar en esa posición, quería decirle que simplemente lo dejara de lado, que se olvidara de eso que le hacía tanto daño y lo alejara, eso sería lo más fácil. Pero suponía que al final terminaría hiriendo más al otro, porque jamás aprendería a enfrentarse a las cosas que realmente le dolían y le hacían daño, y eso, en definitiva, no era lo mejor para Dean.

—Nada va a cambiar lo que ya ha pasado. Ni tampoco el daño ni las consecuencias que de las acciones de tu padre. Sé que es difícil, y que si las cosas no hubieran ahora todo sería distinto, pero tienes la oportunidad de aprovechar y hacer algo para destruir eso que odias tanto. Para poder destrozar y superar el legado de tu padre.

Dean separó, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la cara del rostro de Castiel y le miró directamente a los ojos, incitándole a que terminara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Dean? ¿Hacer lo que tu padre quería y crecer siendo un resentido? ¿O aprovechar y crear algo nuevo y hermoso de algo que él jamás espero se pudiera hacer algo? El auto no tiene la culpa de las cosas que han pasado, las memorias no se van a ir, tampoco la certeza de que las cosas que pasaron, sucedieron, pero si puedes crear nuevas memorias que te permitirán mirar más allá de eso.

—¿Qué pasa si termino siendo como él? —Dean jamás lo dijo, pero la frase estaba ahí, implícita y palpable para cualquiera que supiera escuchar bien las palabras de Dean Winchester.

_Tengo miedo_.

Cas solamente lo apretó más contra sí, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, y suspirando sonoramente, para luego agregar:

—Eres un buen hombre, Dean. Mejor de lo que tu padre podría haber aspirado a ser alguna vez. No tengas miedo de cosas que no van a pasar, nunca.

Sintió cómo Dean comenzaba a temblar suavemente, y luego algo húmedo que traspasaba su ropa, y supo que el otro estaba llorando silenciosamente en su contra. Ya se había dicho todo lo que debía decirse, no había más concejos que entregar ni tampoco palabras de consuelo, sólo quedaba el tranquilo y armonioso silencio, que era perturbado de vez en cuando por un sollozo de parte del alpha, que debía ser compartido entre ellos como siempre había sido.

Sólo ellos.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como llegaba la gente a la casa, los autos estacionándose afuera, el ruido de la puerta principal siendo abierta y la cocina llenándose de gente se traspasaba a través del silencio por la puerta del garaje hacia ellos. La primera voz que escuchó fue la voz de Sammy, después la de Mary. Había más gente en la casa, pero no podía determinar con precisión quienes eran, pero no le importaba, no cuando tenía a _su_ alpha entre sus brazos, consolándolo cómo hace mucho tiempo no hacía, cómo hace mucho tiempo _anhelaba. _Nada podría moverlo de ahí.

—¿Tú crees? —Susurró Dean, después de un rato, con la voz ronca y áspera por el llanto —. ¿Tú realmente crees que pueda ser un buen alpha?

A pesar de que la inseguridad en su voz le sorprendió y lo indefenso que le hacía sonar ese tipo de preguntas, cosa que no era común en Dean, Castiel respondió de inmediato:

—Por supuesto que sí. Estoy seguro de ello.

—¿Y crees que podría ser un buen alpha para ti? —Preguntó contra la piel de su cuello.

Castiel cerró los ojos, exhalando suavemente mientras sus dedos se volvían a perder en el pelo de Dean.

—Claro que sí, Dean.


	7. Stroker Ace

Hola, bueno...les debo una enorme disculpa, la verdad es que por motivos personales (me bajo un estado "emo" que no tenia hace tiempo, y estaba triste por motivos muy ridículos y pequeños) y me dio una flojera enorme editar y subir, esa es la verdad, lo siento realmente, pero no quería subir algo a la mala, sin las ideas nuevas que se me había ocurrido a medida que iba editando los anteriores. Pero bueno, acá está, espero que les guste, creo que este tiene algo que los demás no tenían, se lo dejo a ustedes descubrir que es.

Soy horrible con los secretos, pero hay un poco se smut acá, o algo parecido a smut. Y ahora quería hacerles una pregunta MUY MUY MUY importante, ok? Así que respondan por favor y con sinceridad, ¿se sienten cómodos con el smut explicito? ¿O preferirían algo más ligero? No sé como hacer cosas "bonitas" pero, por ejemplo, planeaba hacer el sexo acá más explicito, pero quizás algunos se sienten muy incomodo al respecto, pero también pensaba que podía escribirlo como lo hice con mi fic anterior (You Gotta Let Me In) que si bien lo describía, no era tan... ¿fuerte?

Bien, no sé, a mi me gusta escribir de ambos, así que por favor. Al final esta historia es para uds, y puedo editar lo que tengo o dejarlo así.

Y si nadie me dice nada...hahahahahahaha...prepárense para el smut fest :)

Gracias por leer y ser pacientes conmigo, lo aprecio mucho c:

* * *

—¿Te molesta si nos sentamos contigo, ángel? —Preguntó Benny con una sonrisa cálida.

—Uh…—Castiel se puso rojo, como de costumbre. Miró un momento a Dean, quien estaba junto a Benny, y luego miró a Meg, quien sonreía de lado con los ojos pegados en Dean —. Supongo que si ustedes quieren.

—Por favor, Winchester. —Comentó Meg, rompiendo el momento incomodo —. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Dean hizo una mueca, que pretendía ser una pequeña sonrisa, pero salió algo extraña, en cambio Benny, sentándose al lado de Meg, le agradeció cortésmente, haciendo que la muchacha pestañara sorprendida y luego se embarcara en una conversación con el chico que no incluía a ninguno de los otros miembros de la mesa.

Además de él, nadie parecía sorprendido por el comportamiento. Crowley, una de las razones principales por las que habían decidido ir a sentare con el grupo de Castiel, comía en silencio mientras resolvía un crucigrama, completamente enajenado de lo que le rodeaba. Castiel tenía la mirada perdida con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en cualquier cosa para que el sonrojo provocado por las palabras de Benny pasara rápidamente.

—Créelo o no, Winchester, Lafitte y yo nos conocemos desde el estomago de nuestras madres.

—Realmente no lo puedo creer.

Se sentó al lado de Castiel, acariciándole la espalda baja un par de segundos, llamando su atención, antes de acomodarse bien y comenzar a comer el almuerzo que había llevado. Una bolsa de género azul, idéntica a la que Cas tenía delante, con el mismo contenido; sobras del día de ayer.

—Hombre, odio las verduras —comentó casualmente al abrir su contenedor —, y si no es suficiente con ellas en su estado _normal_ahora vienen y las hacen en pastel… ¿Qué vendrá después?

—Si fuera por ti, Dean —La voz de Cas era firme, evidentemente lo estaba regañando —, comerías lo que te queda de vida pie y cerveza. Lo que reduciría tú tiempo en la tierra a unos 30 años.

—Sería una buena muerte, no me quejaría.

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras reía suavemente.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, de todas formas? —Preguntó, distraido.

— ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó de vuelta Dean, haciendo que el omega simplemente rodara los ojos, haciéndole reír —. Espero que no te burles, Cas, pero estamos acá porque necesitamos el aura protectora de Crowley.

— ¿Ah, sí? —El aludido habló, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su juego, enarcando una ceja —. Diría que eso me sorprende mucho, querida ardilla, pero últimamente ya nada me sorprende. Podrías explicarnos un poco, ya sabes, Cassie y yo somos muy curiosos.

—El equipo de baseball nos está buscando, y no sé por qué. Realmente, no he hecho absolutamente nada, pero nos están siguiendo durante los recesos.

—¿Todo el equipo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Crowley?

—No, no todo —a pesar de sus palabras anteriores, habló con la boca llena de pastel de verduras —, Gabriel, Adam, Michael, Naome y Balthazar…

—Y cómo Dean es un hombre de enfrentamiento, se acercó a la kriptonita del equipo: Crowley. —Agregó Benny metiéndose a la conversación.

—No me digas. —Esta vez fue Meg quien habló —. ¿Winchester rechazando un enfrentamiento? Quien te vio y quien te ve ahora. Diría que extraño esos tiempos donde uno se encontraba contigo rodando en el piso con otro alpha por cualquier cosa, pero bueno… ¿Todos cambiamos, no es verdad? —Cuando terminó de hablar sonrió pícaramente y volvió a su conversación con Benny.

—Y yo sigo sin entender…—Susurró Crowley con el ceño fruncido, mirando concentradamente y casi con molestia a su crucigrama —. Aun que me siento alagado con la comparación, realmente. Nunca nadie me había dicho que me asemejo a una roca alienígena.

—Nadie querrá meterse en problemas cerca del hijo del rey del Infierno, ¿verdad?

Castiel le miró confundido, sin entender nada, por el otro lado de la mesa Benny y Meg seguían con su conversación —aparentemente muy hilarante — sin prestarles atención, y ahora, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Crowley levantó la vista de la hoja de papel y miró directamente a Dean. Este pudo sentir como el aroma de Castiel cambiaba ligeramente ante la situación, haciendo que la esencia que él había dejado impregnada en Castiel la noche anterior fuera remplazada ligeramente por un olor agrio a omega estresado , y no pudo reprimir el instinto de calmarlo; poniendo una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Cas, por debajo del mesón.

—Bueno, siempre pensé que entre el pequeño alce y Cassie se habían llevado toda la inteligencia del hogar, pero miren esto…realmente una idea muy buena de tu parte, Dean. Muy bien jugado. Pero eso me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Cómo llegaste a ese tipo de plan?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, apretando la mano en la rodilla de Cas y sonriendo ligeramente cuando sintió los dedos de Castiel cerrarse suavemente sobre su muñeca, recibiendo su toque.

—Había reglas en el equipo, cosas que todos sabían y simplemente se hacían, y una de ellas era: No te metas con Crowley. Yo ya no estoy dentro, pero supongo que la regla todavía sigue.

—Bien, ardilla, realmente bien. Puedes quedarte por cuanto lo necesites.

Dicho eso Crowley le devolvió la atención a su crucigrama.

—No sé si querrás saber esto, pero…—comenzó Dean, dirigiéndose a Castiel, hablando en un tono bajo para que solamente el omega pudiera escucharlo —, hay un cadena de locales nocturnos de distintos tipos que pertenecen al mismo dueño, a quien se le conoce como el Rey del Infierno, y él es el papá de Crowley. Cualquier persona que conozca esos locales, conoce a la familia Crowley, y sabe perfectamente que no hay que entrometerse con ellos.

—¿Cuan seguido frecuentabas esos lugares, Dean?

—No lo suficiente como para saber esa información de primera mano. Te lo aseguro. Oye, Cas, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

Vio como el rostro de Castiel se sonrojaba ligeramente, para luego ubicar su mano sobre la de él completamente, dejando que sus dedos se escurrieran entre los suyos propios. Sintió algo cálido embargarle el pecho, e incapaz de no girar la mano para acunar correctamente la mano de Castiel. Jamás pensó que sería del tipo de personas que se agarraba de las manos por debajo de la mesa, menos en un lugar como la escuela, pero ahora le importaba una mierda todo, nada trascendía mientras Cas y él siguieran tocándose.

—Bien, cómo siempre. —Respondió él —. No sé porque sigues preguntando.

—Me preocupo, Cas.

—Estoy literalmente al lado tuyo, Alpha. —Castiel alzó la mirada y le miró sardónicamente.

—Lo sé, omega, lo sé. —Respondió con el mismo tono, sintiendo como el calor en su pecho se hacía más constante —. Simplemente quiero saber si estás bien.

Todo había dado un giro extraño, —muy, muy placentero, y Dean no lo cambiaría por absolutamente nada en el mundo —realmente un escenario que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Después de que Castiel y él hablaron en el garaje, prácticamente empapándose en la esencia de omega para mantenerse calmado, se separaron para continuar con el día y no hacer que los demás miembros de la casa, que aparentemente ya habían llegado, no notaran su ausencia.

Para la sorpresa de Dean, Jimmy había invitado a toda la familia Singer a cenar a la casa. Eso incluía a Jo y a su pareja Ash. Cuando él salió del garaje, todavía sin hacerle absolutamente nada al auto, se encontró frente a frente con Jo, quien le abrazó apretadamente, haciendo que Dean sintiera el pequeño bulto que ella cargaba en el estomago. Sin proponérselo, hablaron horas acerca del bebe y embarazos, hasta que Ash se metió en la conversación y terminaron hablando de sus propios proyectos. Ash y Cas congeniaron de inmediato, a pesar de que Jo y él compartían la opinión de que no existían personas más diferentes, ambos se embarcaron en una conversación profunda acerca de los distintos tipos de universo alternativo que Marvel había creado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ash se fue a lavar la losa junto con su madre, dejando a Dean completamente desocupado. Pensó que era el mejor momento para tratar de hacer algo con el auto.

Estaba en su debate mental cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, hijo? Te veo un poco distraído.

Era Jimmy, su rostro carecía de su casi eterna sonrisa, y sus ojos le miraban preocupados, con el ceño arrugado en consternación.

—No es nada. Es el auto…tengo problema para avanzar.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué?

—En todo —admitió, mirando el piso y sintiendo culpa —, ni siquiera he podido empezar.

—El auto te trae demasiados malos recuerdos, ¿eh? Bueno, era de esperarse. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Sé que Bobby también querrá meter sus narices en esto. Y no es por nada, pero siempre he estado muy tentado en tocar aquella belleza, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad o el permiso…

El otro alpha dejó la pregunta en el aire, con ojos expectantes, y Dean asintió en silencio. No pensó que ayudaría, tenía casi una certeza absoluta en su interior de que a penas empezarían a revisar el impala él saldría volando de ahí, porque no podría resistir, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. La presencia de Jimmy y Bobby realmente ayudaron mucho en su ánimo junto al auto, se encontró a sí mismo revisando el interior del impala, el motor, e incluso deslizándose debajo de ella. La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando los 3 hombres concluyeron que, a pesar de que requeriría mucho tiempo de trabajo y detalles cuidadosos, el impala no sería tan difícil de arreglar.

—Puedes sacar algunas cosas del taller, si es necesario —le aseguró Jimmy mientras volvían a entrar a la casa —, para que el arreglo no golpeé tan duro a tu cheque de fin de mes.

Después de eso el tiempo se le fue volando. En el club de robótica las cosas iban muy bien, habían conseguido reparar al 100% al_Luciferus,_y ya lo habían probado varias veces en el campo de práctica, según Garth estaban en plena forma para el torneo, que a la fecha sería en dos semanas más. En casa las cosas estaban cada vez mejor, si bien todavía no se podía formar un hábito de estudio que le ayudara a mejorar todas sus notas, su media escolar ya no era tan espantosa como antes, ya que Cas se había preocupado de empezar a estudiar con él. El gimnasio municipal había aceptado su solicitud y había podido volver a hacer ejercicio. El tiempo que le quedaba lo dividida entre arreglar el impala, tardes que pasaba en el garaje junto a un repertorio de buena música y en la compañía Cas —quien se sentaba calladamente a leer — , jugar con Sam y sus nuevos amigos, que increíblemente, había hecho.

No podía simplemente decir que los meses anteriores no habían existido, que todo aquello que ocurrió con Cas jamás había pasado, porque no podía ser así de mentiroso o ciego. Había ocurrido, y era una herida que definitivamente había dejado una cicatriz, pero para el beneficio de todos era una yaga cerrada y la calma había vuelto a sus vidas. La calma y la esperanza.

Si bien al principio Castiel se había vuelto a sentar con la familia cuando veían películas en la noche, no era una cosa regular. Fue suficiente para que Dean sintiera que las cosas habían empezado a mejorar, y que era un gran avance, pero la diferencia se notaba. Antes era una cosa de todos los días y de a poco fue volviendo a la misma frecuencia de los años anteriores, Cas y él pegados en el sillón, durmiéndose el uno contra el otro sin espacios, sin vergüenzas, mientras la tele emitía una película que ya habían visto mil veces. Pero ahora las cosas se parecían más al principio, y si todavía no habían recuperado la costumbre de meterse al baño mientras el otro lo estaba ocupando para ahorrar tiempo, ahora tenía la libertad de robarle besos mientras estaban en el sillón frente al televisor esperando que el resto de la familia llegara.

Todo se desencadeno con la conversación que habían tenido ambos en el garaje, cuando Dean le contó todo lo que pasaba por su mente con respecto al auto y había llorado como un bebe, porque cuando Castiel se desenredó de su intrincado abrazo, le volvió a besar suavemente en la boca. No fue cómo su primer beso en el porche de la casa; este fue casto, simple y ligero, más una promesa que un beso en sí, pero fue todo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento, cuando todavía tenía la esencia de _omega, hogar, pareja, mío_bombardeando su cabeza_._

A lo largo de la semana cuando nadie estaba miran dolos se volvió una especie de competencia, cuanto podían durar besándose sin ser descubiertos, quien encontraba al otro más desprevenido, quien podía ser mejor. Una competencia sin ganador, y a ninguno de los dos le importaba ganar, o dejar de jugar. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, pero todavía seguían siendo adolecentes con los sentimientos a flor de piel y con las necesidades biológicas constantemente en el cerebro.

Dean supo que tendrían que conversar seriamente del asunto cuando —con la espalda pegada a la pared, las manos apegadas a sus lados y sujetadas por las de Castiel en un agarre firme, besándose con lengua y dientes al lado del refrigerador, en la cocina —, entre besos, mordió a Castiel y este gimió contra su boca, haciendo que todo se saliera un poco de control, y este le mordiera de vuelta.

Fue ligero, nada agresivo, nada que dejara marcas, pero era definitivamente algo más. Morder era algo especial, algo íntimo, algo de_parejas_, todo el mundo lo sabía. Dejar una marca y ser marcado era uno de los instintos más básicos del ser humano, sobre todo entre almas gemelas. Por eso la mordida de emparejamiento era la marca única y casi permanente que dejaba un dominante en su pareja, y la mordida de recepción era la marca que dejaba el sumiso en el otro, quien lo usaba con orgullo por estar emparejado.

Cuando Dean se masturbaba en la ducha, porque hacerlo en su habitación era un caos ya que había demasiado semen por todas partes y en todos lados que no dejaba de salir por, a veces, una hora, dentro de sus fantasías siempre incluida morder a Castiel mientras el otro recibía, o últimamente mientras él mismo recibía más que complacido. (Era algo que Dean ni siquiera se dignaba a pensar porque si no se moría de vergüenza y no podía hacer las cosas con normalidad ya que no podía hacer que el sonrojo se le fuera del rostro, ya que cuando había usado por primera vez el lubricante para alpha sólo tenía un dedo metido dentro de él cuando rosó se próstata y se corrió en las sabanas, gimiendo tan agudo que pensó que era otra persona y no él).

En esa ocasión no ocurrió nada, escucharon como alguien venía bajando por la escalera y él se perdió por la puerta del garaje mientras Castiel abría rápidamente la puerta del refrigerador para comenzar a preparar la cena, que era lo que le había llevado a la cocina en primer lugar.

No hablaron del asunto hasta _aquella noche_.

No podría conciliar el sueño, sabía que tenía que dormirse pronto porque a la mañana siguiente le tocaba trabajar, y si no estaba ahí a la hora sería una vergüenza, y Bobby tendría que reprimirle cómo si fuera un niño pequeño por no aprender el significado de responsabilidad y llegar a la hora. Y con todo eso presente, todavía no había podido pegar ojo. Había leído, escuchado música relajante, dejar la mente en blanco, pero nada funcionaba. Tirado bajo las mantas de su cama, con sólo los pantalones de pijama puesto, se rascó el ombligo y la zona media hasta que, aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Se levantó con pereza, sintiendo como el frio ambiental le golpeaba el pecho, pero no fue suficiente para que se pusiera algo encima. Fue al baño, orinó, y cuando iba saliendo alguien más había estado tratando de abrir la puerta del baño, chocando de lleno con él en la salida.

Por instinto estiró las manos, y agarró a la persona por los antebrazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Primero le olió, y después sus ojos vieron que la persona que había evitado que se cayera era Castiel.

—Pensé que no había nadie en el baño y que la puerta se había trancado.

— Perdón por empujarte.

Lo había dicho sin ningún otro tipo de intención, pero a penas las palabras salieron de su boca los ojos de Castiel se pegaron a los suyos, y el momento quedó paralizado entre ellos. Fue como una frase que abrió las puertas de otra dimensión, haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el asunto, pero a penas lo dijo, su mente viajó inmediatamente al día en que empujó a Cas en la escuela, y por la mirada que le estaba dando el otro muchacho, él también lo había recordado.

Sin proponérselo, habían abierto nuevamente una herida que ambos pensaban curada.

—Siento haberte empujado, Cas. —Repitió, y la voz le salió temblorosa, sintiendo como la garganta comenzaba a contraérsele y sus ojos se humedecían un poco —. Realmente lo siento.

Castiel simplemente asintió en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada, sintiendo el picor familiar de las lagrimas comenzando a nacer en la orilla de sus ojos, no quería llorar, no quería recordar el pasado, pero era inevitable, y Dean lo sabía, porque podía ver como el omega delante suyo comenzaba a temblar lentamente, y cerraba los ojos, en un intento vano para tratar de cerrar su mente ante los recuerdos.

—Nunca quise empujarte, Cas, lo siento tanto, tanto, no te imaginas cuanto. —Su voz salía baja, apenas un suspiro entre sus labios.

El alpha abrió sus brazos mientras Castiel, temblando y con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, se acercaba a él para que este lo abrazara, enterrando el rostro en su pecho entre hipidos y sollozos. Las manos de Dean le acariciaban lentamente la espalda, una de ellas se hizo camino hasta la nuca del omega, y enterró, cuidadosamente pero con fuerza, las uñas en la parte trasera de su cuello, simulando la presión de una mordida de emparejamiento sin usar la boca. Castiel se relajo notoriamente entre sus brazos, pero no dejo de llorar, el dolor de lo que no decía —y de lo que podía oler emanando de sus poros como una cascada— hacía la situación aún peor.

—Yo…—ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él también estaba llorando hasta que las lagrimas desembocaron en la comisura de sus labios —. Yo solamente quería que te dejaran en paz. Dios, Cas, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo hacer para que Gordon no te tocara, porque la sola idea de alguien tocándote…joder…—Apretó al otro contra sí más fuertemente, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de Castiel —. Todo lo que dije, es mentira, Cas, una completa y total mierda. No hay nada de malo con ser omega hombre, nunca ha sido un problema y lo sabes. Siempre te he amado, Cas, siempre, antes de todo esto, eres mi mejor amigo, _mierda Cas,_eres como mi hermano, te conozco desde siempre, somos familia. Jamás me he avergonzado de ti, de hecho, siempre te he envidiado, porque eres tan guapo, inteligente, todo te sale bien, incluso Sam te quiere más que a mí. Eres perfecto, Cas, perfecto. No sé cómo alguien como tu puede estar destinado a alguien como yo. Hueles tan, _tan_ bien, incluso cuando usas ropa para esconder tu esencia…

—¿L-lo dic-c-ces en seri-o-o? —Preguntó Castiel tartamudeando, sin soltarle por un segundo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todo este tiempo…todas las veces que eso pasó, jamás…jamás debiste haberme perdonado. Jamás debiste haber escuchado ni una sola de las mierdas que decía para tratar de excusarme. No hay excusas para lo que hice…debiste haberme mandado a tomar por culo hace mucho tiempo, Cas, porque sino jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mierda cuando no estás ahí. Debiste haberle dicho a tu papá lo que ocurría desde la primera vez que paso…Dios, Cas, si Jimmy me hubiera partido la cara lo tendría más que merecido. Creo que no hubiera importado si no hubiéramos tenido marca, Cas, hubiera terminado tras de ti de igual forma.

—Ah…te perdono, Dean. Lo hice hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero…ya todo es pasado, Dean, no hay de que más preocuparse. —Susurró suavemente Castiel, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, mirándole hacia arriba tímidamente.

Dean le abrazó más fuerte simplemente porque podía hacerlo, aplicando más presión en la mano que estaba en la nuca de Cas, respirando su esencia. Jamás pensó que llegaría ese punto, donde obtendría el perdón, donde él mismo sentía que se había ganado el perdón, satisfecho, con una de las manos de Castiel acariciando suavemente por sobre el tatuaje de su pecho. No le dejaría ir, desde ese momento se prometió que no le soltaría del abrazo nunca.

Pero estaba sin camisa con unos pantalones de algodón en medio del pasillo en la madrugada.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? —Preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado, y cuando escuchó sus propias palabras sintió como se ponía colorado.

—Sí...me gustaría.

Desde ese día comenzaron a compartir habitación, a veces se quedaban en su pieza, otras veces en la de Castiel. Acostumbrarse a dormir juntos fue difícil, sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos tenía un cuerpo delicado con gestos finos, se pateaban, pegaban codazos, cabezazos y todo tipo de golpes en cualquier parte del cuerpo, a veces con tan mala puntería que variadas veces se retorcían del dolor de huevos que una patada nocturna producía. Al principio los olores, gases y esencias nocturnas le avergonzaban, pero a medida que se ponían más cómodos con la nueva intimidad se terminaban riendo de ellos mismos. Pero valía la pena despertar juntos, sonreírse en la mañana, estirar la mano y sentir la calidez del otro cuerpo junto al propio era algo impagable.

Lo mejor era el marcado de esencia.

La primera vez que lo hicieron tuvieron que parar abruptamente, porque Cas no quería empezar a _chorrear_ y Dean temía una eyaculación precoz. La segunda fue incomoda, no encontraban la posición adecuada, los huesos del otro le molestaban, terminaron uno encima del otro riéndose de su torpeza y bajaron a ver una película junto al resto de la familia. Les llevo un tiempo agarrarle el ritmo.

Todavía no oficializaban las cosas, por eso ahora, sentados en la cafetería de la escuela tomándose las manos por debajo de la mesa, —aun que, según Castiel, era bastante inútil seguir _omitiendo_ la situación ya que la mayoría de sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que ya no eran simplemente "amigos" — nadie sospechaba lo que habían hecho la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormidos.

—Estoy bien, Dean. —Le aseguró Cas.

—Te mordí bastante fuerte, y no era la intención.

—Quizás, pero sirvió para el propósito común, ¿no es así? Te recomiendo que no te preocupes tanto.

Se habían estado besando afanadamente en el cuarto de Cas, y si bien el omega todavía no le dejaba mirar, Dean le había puesto el plug protector —y el otro le había puesto cuidadosamente el condón encima, ya que habían descubierto que era la única manera de no dejar un verdadero desastre en las sabanas sin la necesidad de ir al baño para poder tener un orgasmo— y se estaban frotando por encima de la ropa interior copiosamente, jadeando entre besos y mordidas en los labios. Cas tenía una de sus manos apretada fuertemente alrededor de los cabellos cortos de la nuca de Dean, simulando una mordida, su otra mano acariciando la parte delantera de su cuello donde estaban las glándulas de olor, estimulándolas con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba alrededor de las caderas de Dean, apretándolo más contra sí mientras se restregaban las erecciones, una contra la otra frenéticamente.

Los calzoncillos de Cas tenían una mancha húmeda por delante, donde su propio pre-seminal (incipiente a comparación de lo que tendría el alpha si no tuviera el condón puesto) marcaba la tela, apegando la prenda más a su piel. Todo estaba demasiado acalorado y caliente, sudorosos y a pesar de que respiraban con dificultad, a causa de sus propios jadeos y gemidos, no dejaban de besarse.

Después de que a desarrollar _ese_ lado de su relación Dean por fin comprendió porque _todas_ las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa tenían paredes aislante de sonidos.

—Estoy _muy_cerca. —Gimió Dean roncamente, ondulando sus caderas para que su pene se apretara contra el bulto de Cas, quien empujaba las caderas hacia arriba para que no hubiera ningún espacio entre ellos, sintiendo como su nudo se ensanchaba aún más.

Castiel asintió en silencio y, para la sorpresa de Dean, le soltó completamente.

—Sostente en tus codos. —Dijo sin aliento. Dean simplemente asintió e hizo caso, tratando de ignorar lo duro que estaba y lo desesperado que necesitaba correrse _ya_, apretado contra y encima de Cas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como el omega comenzaba a darse vuelta debajo suyo, y luego tuvo el culo de Cas pegado a su entrepierna, sintiendo como sus nalgas le apretaban la polla y le hacían empujar directamente contra la manija del plug protector, haciendo que se metiera aún más adentro de Cas, chocando con su próstata.

Ambos gimieron al unisonó.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como terminaron así, pero ya no importaba: Castiel con el trasero levantado y con el resto del cuerpo pegado a la cama, alzando las caderas para poder sentir más al otro, y con Dean encima de él, con una de sus manos en sus caderas, para atraerlo hacia sí con más fuerza, y la otra en su hombro para darse balance.

Dean gemía suavemente contra la piel de la espalda de Castiel, sus caderas moviéndose duramente, apuntando directamente al plug, en busca de más presión sobre su bulbo 8y hacer que el otro le sintiera profundamente, en donde todavía no podía entrar.

A veces le diría guarradas al oído hasta que ambos se corrían, le susurraba cerdadas que jamás hubiera imaginado, haciendo a Castiel gemir y ladear el cuello en sumisión.

Dean se había impulsado para cubrir completamente la espalda del otro con su pecho, y se acercó a su oreja para empezar su divagación de charla sucia cuando el aroma que emanaba del cuello de Castiel se hizo imposible de ignorar. Hundió la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y la nuca y, después de inhalar tan fuerte que sintió como su pene daba una palpitación escandalosa, mordió fuertemente sobre el hombro de Cas.

_Míomíomíomíomíomío_, pensaba mientras sus caderas se movían en espasmos contra el culo de Cas, gimiendo largo y extendido con los dientes todavía enterrados en la tierna piel del hombro de su pareja, corriéndose dentro del condón. Pudo oler perfectamente que Castiel se había corrido también, el olor a semen de omega, el olor a semen de _su_omega, era algo que jamás pasaría desapercibido, y su instinto de alpha nunca le dejaría estar tranquilo si no lo sentía, y con el aroma de _Cas_ y omega satisfecho, Dean se corrió por segunda vez, sintiendo como su bulbo se expandía contra el latex del condón, queriendo anudar en vano.

El orgasmo fue tan intenso que Cas se quedó tal cual estaba, culo en el aire y cara enterrada en la almohada, por varios minutos, y Dean tuvo que correrse dos veces más para que su bulbo dejara de molestarle y el semen comenzara a caer en saludables y gotas pequeñas contra el condón.

Después de eso se limpiaron perezosamente y se durmieron rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente todos sus instintos alphas habían sonado cuando vio la marca roja, hinchada y ensangrentada en el hombro de Cas, que definitivamente él había dejado ahí. No se sintió tranquilo hasta que se el otro le dejo curarle la herida con lamidas y luego le pusiera un parche.

Y ahora, Dean todavía se seguía sintiendo responsable.

—¿Seguro que no te duele?

—Dean, soy un joven hombre de 18 años, una mordida fuera de la zona no me va a matar, de hecho…podríamos repetirlo.

—¡Ha! —Se burló Dean, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor para ver si nadie estaba escuchando la conversación privada que estaban manteniendo, y aparentemente, todos seguían metidos dentro de sus propios mundos, ajenos a ellos —. Desearías.

—La verdad es que sí, deseo.

—¡Por favor, Cas! No puedes decir cosas así en público. —Dean se contuvo de gritar, sintiendo como se ponía rojo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y todo lo que _tú dices_? —Le espetó con el rostro impávido.

—Eso es distinto.

—No veo la diferencia. —Respondió Cas con la cara seria.

Dean le miró con la boca abierta, a punto de quejarse otra vez, cuando vio el brillo de malicia en los ojos del otro y, segundos después, Cas se estaba riendo en su cara. Trató de no hacerlo, pero al final el también se terminó riendo.

Sí…eso era lo que Dean quería. Lo que siempre había querido.

Después de la primera noche que durmieron en la misma cama Castiel le dijo, que si bien le había perdonado, Dean tenía que repactarle el tiempo perdido, y hacer merito porque, textualmente como dijo él, habían arreglado todos sus problemas pero no era una pase libre para abrirle las piernas, anudarle y _ya_. No.

Él ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero después de que lo dijo era verdad. Ninguno de los dos era chico fácil —bueno, Dean lo había sido en el pasado, pero ya no lo era— así que trataba de llevarse la relación con calma, saliendo a citas con Castiel, acostumbrándose lentamente el uno al otro y, hasta ahora, dejar todo por encima de la ropa, aun que fuera un por encima de la ropa bastante activo y lujurioso.

La verdad es que todavía tenían que arreglar muchas cosas. Su familia había sido muy comprensiva y les había dado la libertad que necesitaban, sin hacer preguntas ni molestándolos, pero tendrían que enderezar las cosas y ver que harían definitivamente en el futuro, y aclarar el asunto con sus padres, y sobre todo, él como alpha, tendría que hablar con el alpha actual de Cas, que era Jimmy, y hacer las cosas como correspondía, a pesar de que el mismo alpha le había dado su bendición. También tendrían que explicarle las cosas a Samy, porque él se reusaba a tratarlo como un niño pequeño y esconderle las cosas, o dejarle con dudas, ese no era su deber como hermano, y Castiel le había encontrado toda la razón, pero primero tenían que resolverse ellos mismos.

Lo único que habían hablado era que no tendrían sexo penetrativo hasta que Cas fuera medico, porque como eran almas gemelas los condones —con su 98% de eficacia— ese 2% de margen era más que suficiente para que el omega terminara preñado, y debido a su edad, con más de un cachorro dentro suyo.

La idea le fascinaba, de solo pensar en Castiel teniendo a sus cachorros le hacía ponerse duro como piedra y le impulsaba a tomar al otro y olerlo hasta que se quedara sin nariz, con sólo la idea de imaginarse a Cas con el estomago hacia afuera cargando a su familia. Pero tenían 18, _joder_, con muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas que no podrían hacer si llegaban pequeños. Castiel quería ir a la universidad, y Dean quería ser capaz de poder sustentarse por sí mismo antes de empezar a tener su propia familia.

Simplemente no podía pasar, de ninguna manera. Por mucho que le gustara a él, y a su instinto, la idea.

Pero Castiel sólo había dicho que sí, que tenía que hablar con el médico, pero después de que hicieran lazo y se emparejaran.

Y de eso ni siquiera habían hablado.

No era que Dean no quisiera hablar del tema, pero sentía que estaban en un equilibrio tan agradable, avanzando a paso tan firme y calmado, que hablar del acto principal se sentía como apresurar las cosas. Tenía la sensación de que, tal cual como se habían dado todas las cosas entre ellos dos, el momento llegaría naturalmente y se daría solo. Pero ese pensamiento siempre se veía truncado cuando pensaba en lo que haría cuando Castiel entrara en celo.

¿Qué haría él?

Tendría que irse de la casa, porque compartiendo el mismo techo con Cas en celo sería imposible de detener. Y lo sabía, ya que con suerte podía controlarse y no tocarlo en público —no tocarlo sexualmente, sino de tenerlo siempre cerca, de sentirlo siempre —cuando usaba su ropa neutralizadora de esencia…no podía imaginar cómo sería su aroma cuando estuviera en celo, cuando todo su cuerpo gritaría por Dean.

Si no estaban emparejados para ese entonces…si Castiel no estaba en anticonceptivos para cuando eso ocurriera…ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

_No te pongas a complicar las cosas ahora, Winchester, disfruta, hombre, disfruta de una vez_, se reprimió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente estresándose por cosas que tenía —y debía_—_manejar después, en su casa, con su pareja, no en la cafetería de la escuela.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se percato de que Castiel había entablado conversación con Meg y Benny, el otro alpha le había dicho que tenían una amistad de infancia, pero jamás pensó que fuera real, pero ahora lo veía. Ya no se sorprendía de nada.

Terminaría la jornada escolar, volvería a planear una estrategia para un arma secreta en el robot, para que estuviera completamente equipado para la competencia, luego saldría al gimnasio y a la vuelta sacaría a Cas a pasear al museo de la ciudad, incluso también pensaba que podían cenar algo afuera, no es que fuera millonario, pero el trabajo le hacía andar un poco más holgado con la económica personal.

Citas con Castiel, ¿Quién lo pensaría?

Volvió a comer su pastel de verduras, tragando a duras penas a sabiendas de que su madre había preparado eso con dedicación la noche anterior, y mientras lo hacía deslizó una mano por el muslo de Cas, dejándola descansar ahí. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero él pudo ver perfectamente como la boca de Castiel se curvaba ligeramente ante el gesto, y sus ojos brillaban cálidamente ante el tacto.

Realmente no podía pedir más.

—¡Hey! ¡Allá está Winchester!

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado, pero cuando llego en la mañana —y después de dejar a Cas en su casillero en la compañía de Jess— se encontró que Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar, Adam y Naome estaban afuera de su casillero, evidentemente esperándolo. Sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, con todos los libros y cuadernos en la mochila, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse. Buscó inmediatamente a Benny le contó lo sucedido, quien se rió de él y le tildó de paranoico.

Al final del primer periodo, cuando el mismo Benny se encontró a la salida del salón de clases con los susodichos, tuvo que admitir que realmente pasaba algo.

Al tercer periodo le suplicó, para la sorpresa del profesor Sheppard, quedarse dentro del salón con los niños del taller de química, ya que afuera sus ex compañeros de equipo, aparentemente, querían darle un mensaje poco agradable. El profesor Sheppard, un hombre amable pero de aspecto dudoso cuando uno no lo conocía, le miró extrañado, pero le dejo quedarse encerrado con los niños de química durante el receso.

Después se le ocurrió refugiarse con Crowley, aun que era matar dos pájaros con un solo tiro ya que así también tenía la excusa perfecta para estar junto a Cas y no llamar atención indeseada. Se había relajado tanto en la presencia del otro que olvido completamente la primera razón por la que estaba ahí, hasta que escuchó el grito.

—¿Dónde te habías escondido, Deano? —Dijo Gabriel, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados y sin amedrentarse por la presencia de Crowley, para la sorpresa de los ocupantes de la mesa —. Los muchachos y yo te hemos estado buscando.

_¿A caso nada puede durar un poco?_, preguntó Dean a la nada, viendo como el grupo que estaba evadiendo desde la mañana le rodeaba en la mesa de la cafetería.


	8. Two Steps Twice

Sólo puedo decir que hay una tormenta de proporciones apocalípticas acá donde estoy viviendo (Si quieren revisen en internet la ciudad de "Concepción" en Chile, todos inundados, luces cortadas, conexiones de internet como los testículos) y que si subí ahora es un milagro de que tengo luz y de que el techo de mi casa no se ha caído con la lluvia. Espero que el mal tiempo no afecte a mis próximas actualizaciones. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que este cap sea de su agrado :)

* * *

La primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza a Castiel era que conocía a ese jugador, a Naome, pero no podía recordar de donde.

A los demás —Gabriel, Balthazar, Adam y Michael — lamentablemente ya los conocía, incluso Michael y Adam iban a la misma iglesia que él. Había sufrido de sus mofas en la infancia, y de extraña manera no parecían meterse con él mucho desde que empezó la segundaria, pero nunca podría olvidar el trato _especial_ que siempre le brindaban por el simple hecho de ser un omega. Excepto Gabriel…él era especial, no quería decir que jamás hubiera sido blanco de sus bromas —sinceramente Castiel nunca pudo entender muy bien el humor de Gabriel— pero su designación jamás pareció ser la razón por la que le hacía jugarretas.

La llegada de _ellos_ fue improvista, él no sintió ningún aroma de amenaza o enojo, menos emanando desde un alpha, mientras estaba comiendo, y si bien el aroma de Dean era suficiente para desconcentrarle de la mayoría de los olores que había en esa cafetería, su instinto omega le hubiera advertido inmediatamente de alguna amenaza, haciendo los olores peligrosos más notorios, con la suficiente anticipación para ponerse alerta e informar por ayuda, sobre todo si tenía a su alpha al lado suyo.

No se había percatado pero Dean le había dado la espalda, girándose completamente, y los brazos los tenía echados para atrás, escudando a Castiel con su cuerpo y ubicándolo entre sus brazos extendidos, en una postura protectora que, si bien era conocida, nunca pensó verla de Dean hacía él. A pesar de la situación en la que estaban metidos, sintió su pulso acelerarse y algo cálido expandirse en su pecho, algo demasiado agradable.

—No tienes porque ponerte inmediatamente a la defensiva, hombre, tranquilo. Hemos venido acá en son de paz, lo juro. —Agregó Gabriel, alzando las manos con las palmas al aire en señal de rendición.

—Sí, sólo queríamos conversar contigo.

Castiel les miró con el cejo fruncido y la boca apretada, a pesar de que no podía oler nada que indicara peligro, sabía perfectamente que confiar en ellos con plenitud sería una estupidez, y así intentó decírselo a Dean, acercándose todavía más a él por su espalda, alzando el rostro por encima de su hombro para encarar a los demás.

—Disparen, entonces. —Dijo Dean, sin perder su postura.

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver que Crowley había puesto ambas manos sobre la mesa y miraba cuidadosamente la escena delante de él, con una mirada extraña en la cara, un poco más alejados de él estaban Benny y Meg. El alpha parecía listo para saltar y atacar en cualquier momento, y Meg jugueteaba tranquilamente, cosa que Castiel no podía entender ya que el mismo estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, con el cuchillo que estaba en la bandeja de su almuerzo.

Al menos no estaban solos.

—Sabemos —empezó Adam, dando un paso hacia adelante —, que durante el tiempo que compartimos juntos en el equipo hicimos cosas horribles. Todos. Pero jamás nos dimos cuenta de las repercusiones que podían tener dichas acciones hasta el momento en que te fuiste.

—Odio admitirlo —Balthazar se metió a la conversación, parándose junto a Adam —, pero después de que te fuiste las cosas se pusieron peor, y todos los que estamos acá realizamos las bestialidades que habíamos cometido. Bastante asqueroso, a decir verdad, sobre todo ese cerdo de Walker…

—Sólo hemos venido acá a pedir disculpas, por no apoyarte el día en que te fuiste —dijo Michael, hablando por primera vez, —ni tampoco por respetarte a ti, o a tu familia, y por dejar que los demás te obligaran a hacer cosas sólo para mantenerte en el estatus del equipo. Eso no está bien, no hay excusa para las cosas que hicimos y las que dejamos que ocurrieran delante de nuestras narices y por eso lo sentimos. Al menos todos los que estamos acá.

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa quedaron en completo silencio.

—Fue una cosa muy mierda de hacer, Deano, realmente. Hacerte insultar a tu…uhm…Castiel sólo porque Angelini y Walker jamás pondrán poner sus cochinas manos en él es algo que jamás se nos hubiera pasado por la cabeza, realmente, pero nunca hicimos algo para detenerlo, ni tampoco hicimos algo de las cosas que se esperaban que nosotros hiciéramos. Yo realmente lo siento hermano. —Contó Gabriel, gesticulando nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Sí, Castiel. —Michael aprovechó de que Gabriel le había mencionado en la conversación para dirigirse a él —. Realmente siento todo lo que paso en la primaria, y ahora. No espero que me perdones, pero sí que aceptes mis más sinceras disculpas, fue poco cristiano de mi parte, y estoy realmente arrepentido.

Todos los miembros del equipo de baseball asintieron solemnemente.

—Bien…—se escuchó cómo Dean rompía el silencio, poniéndose de pie. Él le siguió con la mirada, viendo como se acercaba a los cinco hombres que estaban ahí —, bien…mierda, muchachos, no sé qué decir.

—Sólo queríamos que escucharas, Dean. —De repente, Naome habló, acercándose a Dean, separando la respetuosa distancia que habían impartido los demás. Durante todo momento se había mantenido en silencio, observando cuidadosamente las cosas que decían sus compañeros de equipo, pero ahora hablaba con Dean —. Sólo quería que vieran lo mal que habían hecho.

—Gracias, hombre, realmente. —Y, para la sorpresa del omega, le sonrió a Naome y le dio un palmazo brusco en la cadera —. Me sorprendió verte acá, de todos los miembros, por un momento pensé que realmente me querías pegar.

—¿Yo, Dean? ¿Realmente? —Negó con la cabeza en silencio, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, luego alzó la cara y sus ojos se fijaron directamente en Castiel —. Vine a hablar con Cas.

—Bien, bien. Uh…

—¿Y qué dices, Dean? —Preguntó Gabriel, balanceándose en sus pies y estirando una de sus manos.

—Está bien, Gabe, no soy quien para no aceptar sus disculpas. Está todo bien.

Y dicho estos ambos alphas se abrazaron.

—Eso sí que ha sido inesperado. —Escuchó como Benny murmuraba.

—Y que lo digas, pensé que tendría que sacarle un ojo a alguien. —Dijo Meg, suspirando aliviadamente.

—Cuando pensé que lo había visto todo…—Terció Crowley, tomando nuevamente el crucigrama y el lápiz entre sus manos —, uno jamás dejará de sorprenderse en esta vida. —Terminó en un susurro.

Castiel simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Miraba atónito —y posteriormente cuando se dedicó a analizar el asunto se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente agradado por la acción de los alphas ex-compañeros de Dean — y con el cuerpo tenso como Dean y los demás se abrazaban y se daban palmadas de compañerismo. Cuando se acercaron a él no le abrazaron, él no le hubiera permitido y estaba más que seguro que sería muy incomodo para todos, pero le tendieron la mano, dándole un sacudón apretado y una sonrisa cálida, llena de promesas a un buen futuro.

Y luego Naome, el alpha que él creía conocer, se separó del grupo y se acercó a él. Cuando le escuchó decir que estaba ahí para conversar con él estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pero cuando vio como Naome le sonreía tímidamente y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería, recordó lo que había ocurrido.

—Hola, Castiel. Tanto tiempo. —Saludó el otro.

—Diría que nos conocemos, estoy casi seguro, pero no puedo recordar de donde.

—Quizás Naomi te suene más. —Susurró.

Castiel abrió enormemente los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no dejar que su boca se abriera de la sorpresa.

—¿Tú? —Dijo, y después que salió de su boca se percató de que había sonado pesado —. O sea…me refiero, no así… ¿Naomi? ¿Naome?

—Así es.

Siempre fue una persona de pocos amigos, cuando iba en la escuela primaria, además de Meg, él era amigo de una chiquilla de cabello claro y sonrisa enorme llamada Naomi Tapping. Nunca hablaron del tema pero Cas siempre supo que ella era un alpha, y aun que no habían dicho palabra al respecto, a Castiel siempre le dio la sensación de que Naomi no era feliz con su apariencia. Siempre usaba ropa ancha, relativamente masculina. Recuerda perfectamente que un año Naomi simplemente no llegó más a la escuela, y desapareció para siempre. No tenía su número telefónico, en ese entonces el internet era poco accesible, y tampoco sabía donde vivía, lo que hacía imposible rastrearle.

Durante toda su vida pensó que Naomi se había ido de la ciudad sin decirle nada a nadie, deduciendo tal vez que no quería hacer la despedida una tragedia. Siempre era así con los amigos de infancia, cuando uno es pequeños las cosas siempre tienen un aire más permanente.

—Me cambié de escuela ese verano, y empecé con el tratamiento hormonal, cuando el cambio fue completo volví acá, hace dos años. Y bueno, ya sabes, siempre me ha gustado el deporte, y tenía todas las aptitudes para entrar al equipo de Baseball, no podía desperdiciar mi oportunidad. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Pero cuando mis padres accedieron a pagarme el tratamiento…realmente quería que mi cuerpo reflejara quien soy realmente.

Era demasiado para procesar en un solo rato, primero la disculpas de parte de los ex –compañeros de Dean, siendo que todos pensaban que estaban ahí para hacer pelea. Después las disculpas dirigidas a él, cosa que jamás esperó, y después la declaración de Naome, era demasiado, y a pesar de ello se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba el cabello corto estilo militar que llevaba el otro.

—Te ves guapo, Naome. Es bueno verte.

Y a diferencia de los demás, Naome le abrazó, y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Sam se había quedado dormido apoyado contra el costado de Castiel. Se habían sentado a ver televisión un rato en la sala de estar y el menor se había quedado completamente noqueado ante el aura tranquilizadora de su hermano mayor.

Mientras lo tomaba en brazos agradeció mentalmente de que Sam todavía fuera pequeño y liviano, porque si no, no habría forma de cargarlo hacia su habitación.

Le hizo un gesto a su padre para indicarle que Sam se había quedado dormido y Jimmy subió rápidamente las escaleras para abrirle la cama al menor de sus hijos y sacar su pijama. Entre los dos le sacaron la ropa de calle y le pusieron su ropa de cama, arropándolo entre las frazadas.

—Crecen demasiado rápido. —Dijo Jimmy con la voz melancólica —. Todavía recuerdo cuando tú eras así, y ahora eres todo un hombre.

Cas sonrió, abrazando a su padre con un brazo por sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— ¿Están Dean y tú bien? —Preguntó después de unos segundos.

—Sí, estamos en ello.

—Apuesto que sí. —Concedió Jimmy alzando las cejas de manera insinuante.

—¡Papá!

—¡Hijo! —Luego se puso a reír, apresurando su paso hacia las escaleras, dejándole en la mitad del pasillo con el rostro sonrojado —. No seas mojigato. —Le advirtió mientras bajaba por las escaleras —. Buenas noches. Descansa.

—Buenas noches…

Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la habitación de Dean.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, y se encontró con el alpha ya acostado, con el pelo frisado y desordenado debido a que se había bañado y se lo había secado, con un cuadernillo de hojas impresas sobre las piernas, leyendo de este con pereza.

Encendió la lámpara del velador, apagó la luz principal y luego de esto se sacó la polera para ponerse la que ocupaba de pijama: una vieja remera de Dean, con algunos hoyos en los hombros y espalda, de Metallica de la cual se había apropiado hace varios años atrás, sin mucha ceremonia se saco los jeans y los calcetines, y en calzoncillos trepó hacía el _su_ lado de la cama.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó Castiel una vez que ya estaba metido debajo de las frazadas, acurrucado al costado de Dean.

—Es el reglamento del concurso de robots del cual participaremos con el grupo —respondió él, acunando al omega debajo de su brazo, haciendo que Cas descansara la cabeza en el pecho del otro, mirando hacia abajo donde estaba el cuadernillo —. Hay muchas reglas y son bastante estrictos, no quiero saltarme nada. Hemos trabajado mucho en nuestro robot de batalla como para perder la inscripción porque nuestras ruedas no son con doble cámara o no sé qué mierda.

—Entiendo.

—En fin, estoy muy adolorido y cansado. Además de todo lo que ocurrió hoy, me tuve que quedar haciendo las partes intercambiables para el robot, tenemos un motor nuevo de repuesto, por si a caso, creo que Ash es demasiado preocupado de esas cosas, y no querían nada de segunda mano, Tessa se encargó de eso, parecía que nunca iba a salir del taller, pero al menos sabemos que pueden hacernos explotar el robot por el interior y todavía podemos seguir participando. Y hoy el profesor de educación física del gimnasio municipal me hiso ver elefantes verdes, me arden las piernas de tantas sentadillas con peso que hice.

Castiel susurró su afirmación contra el pecho de Dean, y apoyándose en sus manos, se estiró hasta que pudo frotar su frente contra la mandíbula y la quijada de Dean, un gesto intimo y de entrega, luego alzó una de sus manos y apretó cuidadosamente su muñeca contra la cien de Dean, frotando la tierna piel del interior de su brazo contra su rostro. Cas le estaba marcando ligeramente con su olor, más para relajarlo que para dejar algún tipo de estamento en su piel. Dean se relajó bajo sus manos, estirando el cuello en señal de sumisión y entrega, dejando que Castiel se subiera encima de él y continuara haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

Besó con delicadeza todo su cuello, prestándole atención especial a las glándulas de hormonas, y frotó la yema de sus dedos y el interior de sus muñecas por todas las partes de piel descubierta que pudo encontrar. Acomodándose nuevamente sobre su costado, empezó a acariciar el cabello de Dean con ambas manos, tirando de él suavemente para luego masajear con la palma abierta.

—Ah, Cas, eso se siente muy bien. Creo que me voy a quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

—Antes de eso, quería hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime. —Hablo bajito mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo, para darle la cara, pero debido a su posición terminó con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Castiel. Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo algo al respecto.

—Con respecto a lo de hoy en el almuerzo…

—Esa fue una vaina bien rara, buena, pero jodidamente inesperada. —Le interrumpió Dean hablando contra su hombro.

—Sí, tienes razón, fue muy extraño. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho lo de Naome?

—Porque Naome me pidió guardar el secreto y tener discreción. Es un tema de él, no iba yo a andar desperdigándolo por ahí, menos si él me lo había pedido explícitamente.

—¿Cómo llegaste a saber?

—Cuando estábamos usando el orinal miré hacia el lado, quería mearle el zapato pero…

—Dean, eso es asqueroso. —Le reprimió Castiel.

—Ya, sí sé, por eso se hace. Pero al mirar me encontré con un equipo un tanto diferente. Sólo unos pocos sabemos, bueno, todos los que hoy día estaban en la cafetería con nosotros, Gabe, Balthazar…todos ellos. Era un secreto, y así lo mantuve.

—Humm…—reflexionó él —. Me alegra de que por fin pueda ser feliz.

—Sí, yo también. Pero no había necesidad de decirle que era guapo y hacerle mimos en la cara. —Bufó Dean de la nada.

—No seas así —a pesar del evidente celo en su voz, Cas rió un poco —. Tú andas con personas lindas todo el tiempo, y yo no te digo nada.

—Pero yo no los toco.

—No seas así…acabo de poner mi olor en ti.

—Sí, sólo en mí. —Murmuró Dean obstinadamente mientras estiraba un brazo para apagar la lámpara del velador, y luego acurrucarse más en contra de Cas.

Iba a decir algo más pero el calor del alpha al lado suyo lo arrulló lentamente hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Cas despertó cuando un rayo de sol se coló por un espacio de la cortina, dándole directamente en la cara. Gruñó y trató de girarse, pero estaba atrapado bajo el peso del cuerpo de Dean. No sabía cómo pero a lo largo de la noche se había girado para dormir sobre su estomago, y Dean le había seguido con el momento, girando él también quedando con medio cuerpo sobre la espalda de Castiel. Sentía perfectamente la erección matutina del alpha contra su nalga izquierda, y la suya propia apretada contra su cuerpo y el colchón.

—Cas, deja de moverte. —Refunfuñó el otro contra su espalda.

—Me estás punteando con _tu cosa_, muévete.

—Joder, ni siquiera ha sonado el despertador. —Volvió a quejarse, moviendo las caderas para ubicar el bulto de su ropa interior entre las nalgas del culo del omega, mordiendo suavemente donde tenía la boca —. Mhmm…Cas, amo como en las mañanas hueles a _nosotros_, podría olerte todo el día.

—No podemos —. Respondió con un gemido, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante las ministraciones de Dean —. Tienes que ir a trabajar y no puedes si tu bulbo…

—Shh… —Ahora el otro estaba completamente encima de Castiel, dejando un chupón en su hombro, restregando su erección contra la humedad de su culo y escabulló una mano por debajo de sus cuerpos para apretar por sobre la tela del calzoncillo la dureza de Cas. —. Si no anudo dentro de algo será sólo un montón de semen que se acabará en unos cuantos minutos.

No sabía porque pero la idea de que todo esa corrida debería ir dentro de él le hacía temblar de placer, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle por igual y pudo sentir como se ponía más húmedo y duro. Asintiendo en silencio se dio vuelta como pudo, rozando adrede el culo contra el pene del otro, quien, cuando por fin estuvieron cara a cara, le besó fuertemente, mordiéndole los labios y enrolando su lengua alrededor de la Castiel, apegándose completamente a él, con la palma de Dean todavía fuertemente afianzada en la parte delantera de sus calzoncillos, acunando su polla con suaves apretones.

Sintió, más que vio, cómo Dean estiraba un brazo hacía el velador para sacar el plug protector. No tendría el problema de chorrearse si hubiera algo dentro suyo, sellándole completamente, haciéndole sentirse lleno y entero, y eso sólo podía ser la verga de Dean, hinchada y dura dentro suyo, anudándole justo donde lo necesitaba…_mierda_, pensó.

—Apúrate. —Le urgió Cas, alzando las caderas y levantando la cola, envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dean.

—Cas, quiero mirar. ¿Puedo? Por favor… —Le rogó contra la piel de su cuello, lamiendo en el punto sensible del omega, junto a la manzana de Adán.

—Sí, sí, sí…Dean, yo también quiero verte…

—Okey, sí, joder, sí.

Dean se acostó de espaldas por unos segundos, mientras se ponía el condón en una velocidad record. Sabía que le había quedado mal puesto, pero no importaba.

Entre jadeos, bufidos, y extremidades torpes que no parecían tener la misma prisa que el resto de las partes del cuerpo de la pareja, pudieron sacarse la ropa interior y las poleras pijama, quedando totalmente desnudos. Castiel se puso rojo completamente, y toda la seguridad y ansias se llegar al orgasmo se vieron pausadas ante la nueva situación. Sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada, recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro de piel nueva que había quedado al descubierto: el pecho de Dean, con sus pectorales trabajados de deportista, sus pezones marrones y erectos, el tatuaje de emparejamiento, idéntico al suyo, su estomago plano y el amago de abdominales contorneados. Apoyó su frente contra la de Dean, al mismo tiempo que sus codos se subían a los hombros del otro, para darle altura a sus caderas, y bajando la mirada, vio el miembro erecto del alpha.

Jamás había visto los genitales de un alpha en la vida real, sólo en el porno, y la verdad es que estaba sorprendido. En su vida sólo había visto los penes de otros omegas, en el camarín o en los baños públicos; de tamaño reducido y testículos pequeños, Dean era algo nuevo y a la vez completamente excitante. Si bien no era gigante como los de los actores porno, y estaba cubierto por la brillante, transparente y tirante látex del condón, erecto Dean alcanzaba tranquilamente los 17 centímetros, pero no era lo largo que le llamaba la atención a Castiel, sino lo ancho y el nudo que se estaba empezando a formar en la base de su pene, ligeramente abultado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Escuchó la voz de Dean, hablándole cadenciosamente al oído, mientras podía sentir las manos del alpha acariciándole la parte interior de los muslos —. Puedo notarlo, _Cas_, puedo olerlo completamente en ti, que te gusta, que te _encanta. _Sé que te lo estás imaginando, cómo se sentiría dentro tuyo. Yo también me lo imagino, joder, cuan estrecho tienes que sentirte, como te contraerías alrededor de mí hmm…tal cual cómo lo haces con este simple dedo.

Mientras hablaba, Castiel sentía los dedos del otro moverse cerca de sus nalgas, acercándose más a su entrada. No pudo evitar contraerse ligeramente, haciendo que un poco de su lubricante natural saliera, Dean tenía los ojos pegados en su agujero, podía sentir como su mirada le quemaba la piel.

—Ojalá pudieras mirarte, Cas. Estás a punto de chorrear, supongo que tendré que limpiar esto. ¿Quieres que use mis dedos? Lo metería todo dentro, y luego te ensancharía lentamente para estar seguro de que el plug entraría bien en ti, te abriría bien para que nada te moleste, y puedo jurar que aún así estarías muy, muy estrecho. O podría lamerte ahí abajo, ¿Cómo se sentiría mi lengua abriéndose paso en tu hoyito, Cas? Haría un buen trabajo, primero lamería todo el exterior, y creo que le gusta eso porque no para de moverse, es como si estuviera murmurando mi nombre.

Gimiendo, alzó más las caderas, aprovechándose de la elasticidad extrema que tenía su cuerpo. Se dejó caer completamente contra la cama, alejándose de Dean, y así escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Está decidido entonces. —Sentenció, agarrando a Cas de las caderas y hundiéndose entre sus muslos.

Sintió su boca besando suavemente el interior de sus muslos, un beso a cada uno, y luego su lengua pasando por el dobles, muy cerca de su entrepierna, mordiendo con algo de fuerza ahí, haciéndole temblar completamente y gemir en voz alta. Comenzó a acariciar con su nariz las bolas del omega y el tronco de su pene, mientras el caminillo de besos que iba dando, desde la zona en que mordió hacía adelante, dejaba un reguero húmedo de saliva. Cuando comenzó a besar su erección Cas lanzó un alarido lastimero, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta y que el oxigeno le había abandonado.

—¡D-D-D-Dean! _Casi…_

—No. —Dijo rotundo, separándose completamente de él y bajando una mano para apretarle la base de la polla a Castiel, dándole un apretón fuerte —ganándose un lloriqueo agudo por parte de Cas — para evitar que se corriera.

—Todavía no. —Le advirtió —. Realmente quiero ver, Cas. No puedo quedarme así después cómo tu precioso culito bota ese liquido y yo me quedo sin probarlo, ni de coña. Algún día —siguió hablando sus cochinadas mientras el camino de besos, mordidas y lamidas descendía nuevamente por el tronco de su verga, por sus bolas, hasta el pirineo, donde mordió con más fuerza y luego lamio hasta que Castiel se sintió mareado —, algún día aquí, justo aquí —dijo mientras daba una lamida tentativa a su entrada — vas a oler a mí. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, podrás estar normalmente en cualquier parte, pero dentro de ti todavía me sentirás, y cuando uses tus hermosos deditos para tocarte este culito, que estará todo abierto y chorreante por _mí_, podrás sentirme directamente en tus dedos. ¿Y sabes qué más? Te encantará.

Y luego comenzó a comerle el culo cómo si no hubiera un mañana.

El ultimo pensamiento coherente de Cas fue que la lengua de Dean se estaba abriendo paso entre el estrecho anillo muscular de su retaguardia cuando se corrió con un sollozo patético.

Cuando Castiel volvió en sí pudo ver como Dean le miraba con los ojos salvajes y el rostro húmedo, jadeaba fuertemente, sin soltarle las piernas con una mano. Se limpió la cara con la palma de la mano y luego se lanzó encima del omega mientras le besaba fuertemente, con cada gramo de deseo que tenía en el cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera a sí mismo en la lengua del alpha, el irrefutable sabor de secreción de omega. Con gran esfuerzo logró hacer que invirtieran posiciones, haciendo a Dean girar sobre su espalda, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él. Volvió a mirar a la erección de Dean, que había alcanzado su máximo tamaño, al igual que su bulbo, rojo e hinchado en medio del cuerpo de su pene. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente antes de tomarlo entre su mano y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Extrañamente Dean se quedó en completo silencio, con los ojos gachos mirando con la boca abierta como Castiel le masturbaba rápidamente. Puso una de sus manos sobre las de él y aceleró su paso, lanzando pequeños gemidos —unos roncos, y cuando rozaba su nudo, extremadamente agudos, muy atípicos en él — y con la respiración entrecortada. Su rostro, algo sudado y concentrado en la tarea que tenían entre manos, era una de las cosas más lindas que Castiel había visto, y se dedicó a mirarle las facciones detalladamente, al mismo tiempo que Dean comenzaba a penetrar rápidamente y con fuerza entre el túnel que habían hecho con sus dos manos.

—Vamos, Dean, sé que lo quieres. Ve por ello, alpha —. Le alentó al oído.

En dos alzadas de cadera más Dean se corrió por primera vez, Cas apretó aún más la mano y siguió masturbándole a un ritmo lento, haciendo que Dean se corriera por segunda vez temblando y casi con un grito. Descendió una de sus manos y acunó sus testículos delicadamente, haciéndolos girar en su palma abierta y apretándolos con firmeza. Si bien Dean no se corrió por tercera vez, lanzó un último y casi forzoso chorrillo de semen.

Se besaron hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon y pudieron respirar con normalidad. Luego se miraron y se echaron a reír, sin poder evitarlo, envueltos y empapados en la esencia del otro.

La radio estaba prendida en la cocina, la música embargaba completamente el ambiente, era un grupo nuevo y desconocido para ellos, pero el ritmo era pegajoso y la letra era de amor. Sin proponérselo Jimmy tomó a Mary, alejándola de la estufa de la cocina, por la cintura y le giró lentamente para empezar a bailar al son de la canción.

—Vamos, Mary, yo sé que quieres bailar. —Insistió Jimmy al ver que Mary trataba de escabullirse.

—Tengo que terminar de preparar el desayuno antes de que todos bajen y sea demasiado tarde, y tú —, le acusó apuntándole con la espátula —, debes ir a despertar a Sam y…

Mary fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose en el segundo piso, y luego la voz de dos hombres hablando.

—¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? Para ahorrar tiempo.

—No, Dean, ve a bañarte tú bien, mis tutorías pueden esperar, el taller no, anda. Bajaré a desayunar.

Jimmy y Mary se miraron en completo silencio, luego Jimmy se echó a reír alegremente y volvió a su puesto en la mesa de la cocina, tomando el diario que él mismo había ido a comprar al kiosco junto con las cosas para preparar el desayuno , mientras Mary trató de concentrar su atención en el desayuno para no ponerse roja.

—Creo que llego el momento, cariño. —Habló Jimmy, cuando la risa se le pasó, sin levantar los ojos del diario —. Sé que Cassie se acercará a ti o a mí en cualquier momento, pero creo que a Dean habrá que hacer una intervención.

—Hazlo tú. No creo que Dean aprecie mucho si yo le hablo de esos temas.

—Sí, hay cosas que sólo los alphas saben, será mejor así.

—¿Disculpa? —Mary se volvió a dar vuelta, y con el cuchillo que estaba cortando el pan volvió a apuntar a Jimmy —. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—¿Realmente quieres que lo diga? —Jimmy se estaba mordiendo el interior de las mejillas para no echarse a reír mientras su esposa le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada —. Bien, entonces dejaré que tu y Dean tengan una charla sobre respectos biológicos y de experiencia sobre los bulbos.

—¡Podrías haber dicho eso en primer lugar! —Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa sonoramente.

—No hubiera sido divertido.

—Muy bien, señor divertido, ¿carne o tocino con los huevos?

—Carne, gracias.

Minutos después bajo Dean, vestido con la ropa de trabajo y la mochila que siempre llevaba al taller para cambiarse, besó a su madre en la mejilla y le dio un apretón en el hombro a Jimmy, antes de sentarse frente a él en la cocina.

—Huelo carne…

—Sí. —Le confirmó —. Desayuno de campeones.

—Oh sí. —Sonrió.

Paso un rato y Jimmy se puso de pie para ir a despertar a Sam, y luego volvió a bajar con Sammy, medio adormilado, en los brazos, sentándolo en su puesto de siempre. Antes de sentarse ayudó a llevar la comida a la mesa, y Dean se encargó de servirle un plato a su hermano menor. Estaban a punto de empezar a comer cuando llegó Cas, bajando rápidamente por la escalera, con el pelo mojado por la ducha.

Mientras comían Jimmy contaba a toda la familia lo que haría en el trabajo ese día, y lo ansioso que estaba por volver rápido a casa para ver un partido de futbol que darían en la televisión, por mientras, Cas y Dean se miraban en silencio, conversando con la mirada sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de lo que había pasado esa mañana, habían decidido hacer las cosas más oficiales. Había sido un paso en su relación, una señal de confianza, y ese camino no era de doble vía, simplemente seguía avanzando mientras los dos quisieran que fuera así. Con lo difícil que había sido separarse de Castiel para ir a bañarse Dean sabía perfectamente que tenía que emparejarse luego con Cas.

Desde siempre sabía que tenía que tener a Cas en su vida, siempre, incluso cuando eran pequeños, en esos momentos donde pensaba que lo único que ellos podrían llegar a ser era ser hermanos. Pero ahora eran mucho más, y si bien una parte de él sentía miedo y algo de pánico ante la idea de un compromiso serio y eterno, se lo tragaba y lo ignoraba. Era normal sentir inseguridades, pero no dejaría que esas inseguridades tomaran control de su vida, y que le hicieran la vida una miseria a Cas, que sólo se merecía ser feliz.

Dentro de las muchas noches que habían pasado acostados, simplemente conversando a la espera de que el sueño les llegara, habían conversado sobre el pasado, sobre las ideas que tenían sobre el futuro, las cosas que les gustaban, sus metas, sus expectaciones. Ahí fue cuando Dean le contó a Cas que uno de sus deseos más grandes era ser padre algún día, dentro de ese ambiente fue cuando Castiel le confesó a Dean de que cuando terminara el colegio había tenido pensado irse del estado, si era posible buscar una universidad en Maine para estar lo suficientemente lejos de Texas y alejarse de él para siempre. Esa noche Dean le abrazó tan fuerte mientras dormían que amaneció con la espalda adolorida, pero valió la pena sentirse así.

—No voy a dejarte, Dean. No antes, no ahora.

Le había dicho, pero el otro simplemente le abrazó con más fuerza, pensando que quizás si le dejaba ir por un solo segundo desaparecería de sus brazos para siempre. La simple idea le hacía sentir pánico, más que cualquier miedo al compromiso, la idea de estar sin él era algo que ya no podía concebir.

Castiel le hizo una pregunta silenciosa alzando las cejas, y Dean asintió en silencio. El alpha se apunto a sí mismo, y luego apunto a Castiel, en otra pregunta. Cas simplemente le apuntó con el dedo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Dean suspiro y le alzó el pulgar.

—Emm…mamá, Jimmy, Sammy…sé que este último tiempo ha sido un poco enredado, pero las cosas se han ido arreglando y…Ay, Cas, no puedo. ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Cas quedó perplejo unos cuantos segundos, pestañeando lentamente mitras miraba a sus padres y a su hermano menor. Luego suspiró sonoramente y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa con los cuales había estado comiendo.

—Creo que es necesario que ustedes sean los primeros en saber que Dean y yo estamos juntos. Si bien todavía no nos hemos…uhm…emparejado, pero somos pareja…única, _pareja pareja_.

Hubo un silencio ligero, donde todos se miraban sin saber que decir, hasta que Sam rompió en silencio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tienen las mismas _cositas_ en sus pechos?

Entonces todos se echaron a reír, mientras miraba a todos lados sin entender mucho.

Dean y Jimmy habían salido al taller, Sam estaba en el salón jugando con sus bloques y muñecos de acción, Castiel y Mary lavaban la losa silenciosamente, con la radio de fondo, que todavía seguía tocando a esa banda desconocida pero agradable al oído.

—¿Tienes tutoría, Cas?

—Así es. Calculo en la biblioteca de la escuela, debería estar acá para el almuerzo.

Mary asintió.

—¿Qué harán esta noche? Dean dijo algo de ir a los bolos con Jo y Ash.

—Sí. Los miembros del equipo de robótica de Dean han organizado una salida a jugar bolos y a comer pizzas después del horario de trabajo. Me dijeron que invitara a unos amigos míos para que así pudiéramos jugar en equipo. No entiendo a lo que se refieren porque jamás he jugado ese juego, pero suena divertido.

—Así es, quizás un día podríamos ir todos en familia.

—Podría ser una buena idea. —Aceptó Cas.

Mary sonrió ligeramente y se aclaró el jaboncillo de las manos, y luego tomó una de las pilas de losa seca que Castiel había estado secando, y se movió por la cocina para guardarla en las gavetas, tarareando la canción de la radio.

—¿Mary? —Preguntó Cas, con la voz tentativa.

—Dime.

—Tengo…tengo preguntas al respecto del emparejamiento…y la unión…y todas esas cosas. Quería saber si podría…

—Por supuesto, hijo, cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarte, solo dila. Créeme que he pasado todo por lo que tú estás pasando, siéntete libre de preguntar.

—Lo sé, y gracias. Realmente significa mucho.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, frente a frente. Castiel estaba visiblemente nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y se relamía los labios a cada segundo, en un intento de darle tranquilidad, Mary tomó una de sus manos y le acarició con el pulgar el interior de la muñeca. Un gesto familiar, que solían hacer las madres a sus hijos. Mary sintió algo amargo dentro de ella al pensar que quizás, antes de que ella llegara a la vida de los Novak, nadie hubiera hecho eso con Castiel.

—Tengo miedo…—Empezó Cas, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la boca, y miró a la otra omega con cara compungida.

—¿Al respecto de la importancia de la relación? —Trató de ayudar.

—Al respecto del dolor…y de no poder satisfacer a mi alpha.

—Ay, hijo. No. —Susurró y tomó su otra mano para repetir la caricia al interior de su muñeca —. Esto tienes que saberlo muy bien, no hay razones para que la primera relación duela. De ninguna forma. Quizás la mordida duela un poco, pero si tu pareja está ahí contigo pasará de inmediato, es un dolor del bueno.

—¿De verdad?

—En serio. A mí no me dolió nada. —Dijo, y echó la cabeza hacia adelante, sacándose el cabello de la nuca, para poder mostrarle la marca única, todavía roja y presente en su cuello —. Tu padre fue extremadamente cuidadoso, y Dean y tú también tendrán que serlo. La mordida es mutua.

—Ya veo…—balbuceo, poniéndose colorado.

—Hay cosas que quizás te las explique de mejor manera tu proctólogo, pero con respecto a la satisfacción de pareja, que también es una cosa mutua, Castiel, sólo se da con el tiempo. Ustedes son adolecentes, jóvenes, recién están empezando esta vida, nada será perfecto, incluso cuando sean adultos y lleven muchos años juntos todavía habrá momentos en los que no se coordinaran, o donde ocurrirán cosas graciosas, ataques de risas, y cosas así. Es normal, esas cosas tienen que pasar, así que no te pongas nervioso por eso. ¿Sí?

Castiel asintió en silencio, absorbiendo toda la información, sintiéndose —inconscientemente— más relajado, incluso más seguro de sí mismo. Confiaba en Mary, ella sabía de lo que hablaba y jamás engañaría a Castiel sólo para hacerle sentir mejor. Pensando en eso sintió como su ánimo subía, y le sonrió a la omega quien desde hace muchos años había tomado el rol de su madre, y le devolvió el gesto: acariciando suavemente el interior de sus muñecas con sus pulgares.

—Quiero ir a un médico, Mary, para empezar a tomar anticonceptivos antes de que empiece mi celo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Por supuesto, cariño, te daré el numero del mío, tiene los dedos tibios.

Sin poder evitarlo Castiel se sonrojó.

Dean trotaba rápidamente hacía la tienda más cercana.

Había tenido _la conversación_ con Jimmy, y si bien al principio había querido evitarla a toda costa, porque se moría de vergüenza, él no tenía otro alpha a quien preguntare con tanta confianza sobre cosas tan intimas, la conversación tendría que haber pasado de todas maneras.

Pero estaban en ello cuando Bobby gritó desde una parte del taller que la coca se había acabado. Dean y Jimmy se miraron igual de sorprendidos, antes de que Bobby gritara otra vez "La coca-cola, idiotas".

Era algo que no podía faltar en el taller, y aprovechando que se habían relajado con la conversación, Jimmy envió rápidamente a Dean a comprar al súper más cercano. Jamás pensó en su puta vida que, haciendo la cola exprés se encontraría con Meg Masters.

—Bueno, bueno, si es tortolo número dos. Coincidencias curiosas, ¿No crees, Winchester?

—Y que lo digas, Master. Cas me dijo que irías con nosotros esta noche a jugar bolos, no es por nada pero te volaré el trasero.

—Juras, Winchester, juras. —Sonrió. Pero de pronto su expresión cambió, radicalmente, su ceño se frunció y miró a ambos lados como si tuviera miedo de que les escucharan —. Oye, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sabía que la única cosa importante que Meg Masters podía decirle tenía que ver con respecto a Castiel, así que no pudo controlar la forma en que su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—¿Conoces a esta chica llamada Daphne Allen?


	9. Move Like You Stole It

OH!

Sólo puedo decir que tuve el word malo 2 días completos y muchas visitas y...perdón.

Perdón.

Es que lo que tenía escrito, además, no me gustaba así que lo cambié casi todo, fue como escribirlo de nuevo, pero al menos ahora estoy satisfecha con lo que quedó.

¿Recomendación?

Busquen en youtube el video de Just Dance de Rich Girl, e imagínense a Cas. De nada!

* * *

—¿Qué hay con ella?

Dean sabía que tenía que hablar con Jimmy, era la única persona en la que podría confiar lo suficiente como para hacerle preguntas con respecto a su rol de alpha. La única persona a la cual se atrevería, pero incluso sabiendo eso se encontraba incapaz de preguntar.

Era el mismísimo papá de su pareja, ¡Por la mierda! , pero era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía en su vida —sin contar a Bobby, obviamente, quien también le ayudaba mucho en su vida — y sabía perfectamente que Jimmy le ayudaría sin chistar, realmente no entendía de donde salía la vergüenza, pero estaba ahí, atascando su garganta.

Anudar era un tema complejo, sobre todo con los omegas hombres. Si no lo hacías bien podía ser muy doloroso, o incluso podías hacer que tu pareja se desmayara por distinta _maratón de sensaciones hormonales_. O hacerse daño a sí mismo, o no causar ningún tipo de placer. O cuáles eran las mejores posiciones para quedarse anudado mientras el bulbo bajaba, el porno nunca mostraba eso, de esas cosas no se hablaban en las clases de sexualidad y biología de la escuela. Tampoco de lo que un omega necesitaría para un celo.

_Dios_, Dean no sabía nada. Quizás cuando Castiel entrara en celo se terminaría deshidratando y su madre tendría que cuidarlo como siempre lo hacía porque Dean era un inepto.

Pero Cas le había dicho que él estaba seguro de que Dean sería un buen alpha. Y si no sabía esas cosas, tendría que simplemente preguntarlas. Y ahí volvía al problema de siempre…

Ese día había sido especial, si bien no mantenía un calendario en su cabeza del tiempo que llevaba sin correrse —y era bastante inútil desde que Cas y él habían empezado a dormir juntos ya que prácticamente era una o dos veces todos los días— pero ese día no había sido como los demás. Jamás habían hecho sus cosas sin ropa, nunca habían dejado ir esa capa protectora que era el pijama de algodón entre ellos.

_Dios_, había sido tan bueno, mejor que nunca. Y Castiel…nunca pensó que fuera así, de todas las veces que se lo había imaginado sin ropa, de todas las memorias de infancia que tenia de su cuerpo blando e infantil, nada podía equipararse a lo que era Castiel _de verdad_. Nada. Además, por supuesto, del pequeño y sorprendentemente, y muy, muy agradable, detalle que Cas tenía el pene gigante para ser un omega. Todavía podía recordar la manera en que palpitaba y se estiraba en contra de su mano…_joder_. Sólo pensarlo hacía que se pusiera duro.

Pero eso no era todo.

Además habían decidido que sería buena idea dar el siguiente paso. Informar la situación actual a su familia era algo que realmente tenían que hacer, y hacerlo juntos, también explicarle como eran las cosas a Sammy, y supo que tendría que hacerlo en ese momento, porque al ritmo que iban no podría esperar mucho para emparejarse con Cas, parecía imposible. Le necesitaba y le deseaba de una forma constante e impulsiva, ahora que le tenía cerca ya no podría alejarse de él nunca más, aun que lo deseara, cosa que estaba más que seguro que no pasaría. Ni en 100 años.

Sin embargo, y se maldecía un poco al respecto, todavía no podía sentirse cómodo estando con su pareja —con su jodida alma gemela— en público. Quizás era la actitud reservada y tímida que el omega llevaba siempre consigo, o que todavía tenía pegada la costumbre de evitarlo e ignorarlo cuando la gente le miraba. Eso lo hacía aún peor. O también porque el hecho de admitir públicamente con demostraciones abiertas de cariño frente a todos, ignorando a sus amigos por supuesto, llevaría a la constante presión de que Dean tenía que reclamar a Castiel públicamente, y eso le llenaba de horror.

Lo había visto las suficientes veces en su vida para saber lo terrible quera, y él no necesitaba eso en la vida de Castiel, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Dentro de todas las cosas malas que ya le había hecho en la vida a su pobre omega…sólo pensarlo le hacía temblar en una especie de pánico ansioso. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que no tuviera que enfrentar eso, pero…si no lo hacía, la sociedad sería igual de drástica al juzgarle. Dirían que es un omega vacio, sin dueño, que avergüenza a su alpha y que sólo sirve para darle placer, no como su pareja.

No importaba lo que hiciera, la sociedad igual lo juzgaría, y lo peor que no a él, sino a Cas. Pero no sabía cual camino era el peor de todos.

Una vez, en un centro comercial —donde normalmente las parejas van a hacer la reclamación publica— vio uno de esos actos. El alpha hizo que el beta se arrodillara delante de él, y luego le levantó del piso, le hizo sacarse su camisa y luego le mordió para luego hacer la aclamación, decir la frase, y cubrirse con la polera cuando el omega hizo su marca.

¿Sería eso esperado de él? ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo? ¿O mejor sería no hacer nada?

—Puedo escucharte pensando desde acá hijo, ¿Qué pasa?

Dean estaba debajo de un Toyota Rav4 que necesitaba una revisión cuando escuchó la voz de Jimy hablando desde encima del auto. Ni siquiera se sorprendió, había olido al alpha desde que se había empezado a acercar —después de que empezó a intimar activamente con Cas sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse, una cosa instintiva para mantener seguro a su omega, haciendo que el sentido del olfato se le afinara —, pero aun que no hubiera podido olerlo, sabía perfectamente que Jimmy se le acercaría a hablar en algún punto de ese día.

—Estoy…preocupado —declaró sin salir de donde estaba.

—¿Sobre qué? —Vio como el otro alpha se sentaba en el suelo, junto a una de las ruedas, todavía dándole la espalda —. ¿Por lo que pasó está mañana?

—Eso, y muchas cosas. Realmente no sé cómo decirlo —admitió.

—Es un gran paso —empezó Jimmy —esto de ser alpha. No es algo que se viva todos los días, y no te voy a mentir, realmente te cambia la vida, ya nada es lo mismo. Pero si te puedo decir que vale mucho la pena.

—Lo sé —dijo después de un rato de silencio, recordando la sonrisa que le daba su omega al despertar todos los días a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Uh…jamás he estado con un omega. Nunca. De ninguna forma antes de Cas.

Hubo un silencio largo, de pronto la cabeza de Jimmy apareció al lado de la suya, le hizo un gesto para que este saliera de debajo del auto, y luego empezó a caminar hacia donde tenían un chevy completamente desmantelado. Jimmy cerró el capó del auto y se sentó encima, golpeó suavemente el lugar que había a su lado y enarcó las cejas para que él se acercara. Con algo de pereza, y mucho nerviosismo mezclado con vergüenza, se montó junto a Jimmy en el auto.

—Tomar cuidado de un omega no tiene nada de diferente de cuidar a una pareja normal, Dean, nada, debes quitarte eso de la cabeza, sobre todo con respecto a Cas. Cada persona tiene sus inseguridades, sus puntos débiles, sus puntos fuertes, cosas que te gustan, cosas que no, situaciones que les afectan más que otras y et-ce-te-ra —dijo punteando la palabra final con un toque de su dedo en la pierna de Dean —. En el caso de los omegas puede ser que su aroma es más llamativo a personas sin pareja, y que entran en celo.

—No sé cómo reaccionar ante esa situación…es tan complejo.

—Sí, lo es. Por eso que las relaciones de pareja son complicadas y no como un trozo de pie como te lo muestran en la televisión. Con respecto a lo primero que te dije tienes que encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre la confianza que le tienes a tu pareja y la protección que le das. Es verdad que alpha que no se ponga celoso no es alpha, pero va más allá de los celos, es la incapacidad de controlar el instinto primitivo de querer proteger a tu pareja, pero no debes dejar que se apodere de ti, está bien sentirlo, es imposible no sentirlo, pero como reaccionas a ello depende de la confianza que le tengas a tu omega, y de lo mucho que le conozcas. Está bien que, por ejemplo, reacciones si alguien intenta hacer algún tipo de acercamiento hostil a Cassie en el supermercado, pero no tiene sentido si te pones celoso de sus amigos. ¿Ves a lo que voy? Debes confiar que tu pareja sabe lo que hace, al igual que él confía en ti, pero al mismo tiempo debes demostrar que te preocupas y siempre estás ahí. ¿Me expresé bien?

—Eso no es para nada fácil —respondió Dean, sorprendido —. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder hacer todo eso ahora?

—No podrás. Lleva años, quizá toda una vida. Parejas que no pelean no son parejas, parejas que no han estado a punto de terminar todo realmente no se aman. Está en la naturaleza pelear, Dean, que las cosas sean difíciles. Pero supongo que ya has comprendido un poco lo complicado que puede llegar a ser, sobre todo con como partió su relación.

—Y que lo digas —bufó tratando de sonreír.

—¿Lo ves? Pero estoy más que seguro que, a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado, vale la pena. ¿No es verdad?

—Claro que sí. —Dijo automáticamente, sintiendo como su pecho se enanchaba de orgullo y un tibio calor le recorría el interior ante el pensamiento de que Castiel, _su_ Cas, valía más que todo.

—¿Ves? Cagarlas es cosa de ser humano, hijo. Sólo ve adelante, no hay un libro sobre esto. Lo demás, todo es manejable. Lo importante es que al final del día, pase lo que pase, mires a tu pareja a los ojos y veas que todo lo que sientes vale más la pena que cualquier dificultad que estén pasando.

Dean asintió en silencio, tratando de absorber las palabras. Recordó levemente aquella remota noche cuando Jimmy le había dado la bendición para que tratara de cortejar a Cas, y si bien Jimmy no sabía que el cortejo en sí había empezado como correspondía —con citas, salidas, abrazos e invitaciones publicas a pasear, después de que Cas y él habían tenido su primer orgasmo juntos en el descanso de la escalera, frotándose por sobre la tela de los jeans en la oscuridad que les brindaba el pasillo mientras no había nadie en casa—mucho después de que habían empezado a ser íntimos, ahora parecía tan distante, tan lejana. Jimmy siempre sabía que decir, y en ese momento tampoco le había fallado.

—Ahora —continuó él —, el tema del celo es algo complicado que tienen que hablar Cas y tú, quizás el quiera tomar supresores ahora que puede obtenerlos ya que está emparejado, o quizás no quiera para seguir el ciclo natural, pero es algo que tiene que conversar contigo y que no tengo que intervenir como padre porque se pueden mezclar los intereses. Pero cómo conocimiento general, ¿Qué sabes de cuidados de omegas en celo?

—Nada. Muy poco. Hidratación, alimentación…no sé —murmuró sintiendo cómo se ponía colorado.

—Okey. Mira. No es tan así. Cuando un omega entra en celo, su pareja inmediatamente entra en frenesí; celo-alpha o celo-beta, dependiendo, es la única manera en que puedan ambos soportar un celo sin romperse algo o dejar al omega insatisfecho. Cómo el alpha, en este caso, también estará en celo siempre tienes que tener cuidado de tener las cosas listas, ir al médico, planificar los celos, para eso se usa el sistema de concepción o anti-concepción, para regular los celos y poder preparase. Hay que tener una caja con utensilios accesibles a la cama para utilizar durante los momentos de claridad mental. Está en el instinto del omega querer cuidar, incluso cuando está en celo, así que no te sorprendas si durante un celo un omega saca fuerzas de la nada para cuidarte o darte agua, y debes dejar que lo haga, está dentro de su instinto, cómo él permitirá que lo protejas o lo cubras. Durante estos periodos se recomienda, ya sabes, no hacer juegos de control ni obligar a tu omega a que se aguante o resista, simplemente tienes que dejar que se libere completamente, sino puede entrar en estrés, y créeme que no hay nada peor que el olor de omega estresado y en celo.

—¿Y con respecto a las posiciones para…? —Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, lo que hizo que se sintiera estúpido.

—¿Has anudado antes con un omega?

—¿No es lo mismo que con betas?

—No. Los betas te empujan hacia afuera, literalmente, máximo unos 5 minutos de bulbo y adiós, las hormonas de los betas te obligan a bajar rápidamente, tienen metabolismo rápido, no necesitan asegurarse de quedar embarazados o embarazadas, porque son muchos. Un omega, literalmente, te empuja hacia adentro, tiene que estar seguro de proteger la prole. Cuando lo haces antes de dormir, de lado, casi siempre es mejor así. Cuando no estén cansados, cualquier posición cómoda para descansar debería bastar. No lo hagan en público si el omega no le gusta, puede causar estrés. Y por la seguridad de la casa, por favor…tienen su cuarto. Pero bueno, quizás un día podríamos llevar a Sammy a la playa…quien sabe… —dijo sonriendo picaronamente, para luego guiñarle un ojo a Dean.

—¡Eso no era necesario decirlo! —Si pensó que no podía ponerse más colorado, se había equivocado completamente.

—No especificaste las cosas que sabías o no, Dean. Te servirá para preguntar primero a la próxima

—Gracias, Jimmy. Realmente no tenías porque hacer esto.

—No hay de que, hijo. Es mi responsabilidad, y aun que no lo fuera, lo haría de todas formas, es un placer ayudarte, en cualquier cosa que necesites. No dudes en acudir a mí, ¿sí?

—Si…—susurró, y antes de preguntar desvió la mirada —. No sé por qué haces todo este tipo de cosas.

—Porque a pesar de que para ti no soy tu padre. Para mí, si eres mi hijo. Y esto es lo mínimo que uno hace por los hijos, Dean.

—Gracias, Jimmy.

El otro alpha le sonrió mientras le abrazaba con uno de sus brazos. Luego, con una habilidad que sólo Jimmy parecía tener, cambió el tema radicalmente, concentrando la conversación sobre el auto en el que estaban sentados, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta como paso la hora hasta que Bobby les gritó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

La tarde había sido tan buena, no sabía cómo había terminado en la cola del supermercado con el corazón en la garganta esperando que Meg Masters terminara de hablar.

—Quiere meterse en los pantalones de Cas. Tan simple como eso, y parece que no entiende indirectas, tampoco directas. Siempre le ha tenido el gusto dulce a Clarence, en serio, hemos tratado todas las maneras existentes de alejarla de él, pero sigue acercándose.

—Pensé que Daphne estaba emparejada con aquel loco curandero de la ciudad. —Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—Y lo está, esa fue la razón inicial por la cual no la queríamos cerca tratando de coquetear con Castiel, pero luego se nos fue metiendo entre los dientes, y digamos que entre Crowley y yo no le tenemos mucha simpatía, y ahora la cosa pareció empeorarse cuando la esencia de Cas comenzó a cambiar de omega sólo a omega emparejado.

—¿Estás segura?¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

—Las únicas pruebas que puedo darte son mi palabra, la actitud de esa _zorra_ en la escuela y el hecho de que, te lo aseguro Winchester, pase lo que pase mágicamente ella aparecerá hoy en los bolos. Repentinamente, sin invitación, aparecerá.

—¿Cómo, en el mundo Masters, puedes saber eso?

—Lógica, nada más que lógica. ¿Quieres engancharte a alguien? Encuéntrate casualmente con él en todas partes, sobre todos en partes alejadas y divertidas. Además de que la vi escuchando atentamente cuando estábamos organizando la salida.

—Y si fuera así, ¿Qué quiere que haga? No puedo ir y pegarle a alguien porque creo que quiere meterse con Cas. ¡Menos a una chica!

—Por supuesto que puedes hacer algo, Winchester, comportarte de una vez por todas como lo que eres. Su jodida pareja. Y si no puedes, si es demasiado para ti, quizás como si fueras su puto novio. Pero compórtate cómo algo más que su amigo que lo huele demasiado.

—No son asuntos tuyos —podía sentir como la rabia estaba comenzando a nacer en él, se mordió el interior de los cachetes para no gritar, pero sus ojos le engañaban, pero la beta en vez de reaccionar y ponerse sumisa, pareció incentivada ante su actitud.

—Por supuesto que es mi asunto —se quejó, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de la caja para que la cajera se las cobrara —Castiel es mi mejor amigo, y te juro, Winchester, te juro que si le haces daño —cada palabra que decía era punteada por un objeto dejado sobre la caja con fuerza, mientras la beta le miraba a los ojos sin despegar la mirada. La cajera parecía estar demasiado interesada en la conversación, ya que no decía nada al respecto de que había dos clientes peleando en la tienda, sino que simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar —, juro que te arranco las bolas de un mordisco. Y si termina herido por la Daphne esa…oh, Dean, te juro que no escucharás mañana. ¿Entendido?

Dicho eso desvió su mirada a la cajera, quien pasó todos los productos y los empacó rápidamente. Meg deslizó su tarjeta de crédito y tomó las bolsas, dándole una mirada punteada a Dean.

—Cómo el agua, Masters.

—Bien…bien. Y recuerda, Winchester. Te volaré el trasero esta noche.

Sintió algo muy, muy extraño.

Primero quería sentirse preocupado con respecto a lo que le decía Meg de aquella chica Daphne, pero no podía llegar a creerlo. Segundo, quería sentirse ofendido por lo que le habían espetado en el rostro. Tercero, se sentía culpable ya que sabía que parte de lo que Meg le había dicho era verdad, porque sabía que en público no era el mejor de los alphas, lo tenía más que claro. Cuarto y último, parte de él se sentía agradado y, sorprendentemente, relajado al ver que Cas tenía tan buenos amigos.

_Meg y Benny se parecen en cierto sentido, _pensó mientras pagaba sus latas de coca-cola, _sí bien Benny jamás usaría una amenaza violenta, los dos siempre se preocupan mucho de la gente que quieren._

El impala se veía bien, Dean había empezado a trabajar en ella gracias a la ayuda de su padre y de Bobby, desde ese entonces Dean no había parado. Levantada del suelo con cosas que Castiel no podía identificar, Dean había sacado las partes que estaban chocadas, los vidrios, las tapas del maletero y del capó, al igual que las luces delanteras y traseras, y variadas cosas eléctricas del interior. El asiento delantero había sido retirado, y sólo quedaba el cuerpo del trasero con la mitad del relleno y el recubrimiento.

No se necesitaba un genio para saber que necesitaba mucho trabajo e inversión de todo tipo, pero cuando veía al alpha trabajar en ella, sabía que lo lograría. Era una de las pocas veces que podía verle completamente feliz, y mentiría si no admitía que iba a sentarse al garaje para hacerle compañía en una actitud completamente egoísta: sólo para mirarle sonreír.

Observaba el auto ahora, tratando de hacer tiempo para no subir desesperadamente a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa a algo más…adecuado.

Estaba ansioso por salir, nervioso, tanto que durante sus tutorías tuvo que darse un par de cachetadas y así poder concentrarse. Aparentemente su cargo no se había percatado de nada, ningún niño normal de 12 años está con toda su atención un sábado por la mañana, menos si era para aprender de la materia en que necesitaba ayuda.

Dean llegó cuando todavía estaba apreciando el impala, y prácticamente corrió hacia adentro. El otro simplemente le sonrió y se acercó a él, besándole suavemente en la comisura de los labios. Le dijo que se daría una ducha rápida, que por mientras se vistiera.

Jeans de pierna relativamente estrecha, polera negra, camisa a cuadros azul con negra y su chaqueta de cuero negra, suponía que era lo suficientemente casual para la ocasión. Se estaba mirando en el espejo cuando llegó Dean, con sólo la toalla amarrada a la cintura, se obligó a no mirar, a no decir absolutamente nada y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo —peinándose…o algo que tenía que ver con su pelo ya que no podía despegar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su alpha que se reflejaba a través del espejo —, mientras el otro se vestía.

Una polera de Batman, camisa a cuadrilles negra con gris, jeans oscuros y el chaquetón del equipo de robótica que le habían regalado la semana pasada y Dean también estaba listo.

—Te ves muy bien así —declaró Dean mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por la espalda y comenzar a besarle el cuello —. Quizás…

—No — respondió apresuradamente. Echándose hacia atrás, lejos de él, para que la idea no comenzara a gustarle a él también —. Tenemos que estar allá en 15 minutos. Ya vamos tarde.

—Tranquilízate, Cas. Se supone que tienes que llegar tarde —dijo mientras reía suavemente y negaba con la cabeza —. Pero quizás tengas razón. Hay muy buenos juegos al centro que vamos. Podría estar lleno.

—¿Tienen más juegos demás de los bolos?

Dean no respondió a eso, simplemente abrió la puerta de su habitación e hizo un gesto para que Cas saliera. Él le miró con la cabeza ladeada y la boca apretada, pero simplemente asintió y salió primero.

Se despidieron de sus padres y se subieron al auto de Jimmy. En 20 minutos llegaron.

Reconocieron el auto de Benny y el de Crowley en el estacionamiento, por lo que se podía ver desde afuera el lugar estaba bastante lleno, pero entraron de todas maneras.

Todas las pistas de bolos estaban ocupadas, y ninguna por sus amigos. Había gente moviéndose por todas partes, jugando juegos de videos, corriendo hacia los cuartos de realidad digital, a lo lejos Castiel pudo divisar el cabello de Meg, y tomó delicadamente a Dean de la muñeca para guiarlo hacía donde estaba.

Pudo escuchar como Dean gruñía ligeramente al ver donde se encontraban. Era una zona con un gran televisor, rodeada por un sillón grande en media luna, con una mesa en el centro.

Estaban Ash, Jo, Tessa, Garth, Chuck, Jess, Meg y Crowley, observando afanadamente como Hannah y Benny bailaban delante de la zona de x-box que habían arrendado. Saludaron a todos peor no les prestaron demasiada atención, todos con la mirada fija en el animoso baile que estaban presentando los otros dos.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué están bailando?

—Uh…es un juego. Se llama Just Dance, tiene varias versiones. Básicamente tienes que bailar delante de la pantalla, seguir los movimientos que te dice la pantalla, y quien lo hace mejor, gana.

Benny y Hannah, cordinados y con la vista pegada en la pantalla, alzaron los brazos por última vez antes de darse una voltereta, dando así la canción por terminada. Luego salió que el ganador había sido Hannah, y todos rieron mucho cuando salieron las grabaciones de los "mejores momentos" durante el baile.

—¿Te apetece jugar, ángel? —Preguntó Benny al ver como Cas miraba a la pantalla con la boca abierta.

—Sí, pero no sé como…

Benny agarró a Cas de los antebrazos y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo delante del juego, de repente apareció su figura en la pantalla, y el alpha le zarandeó hasta que lo ubico como le pareció, a su lado apareció Tessa quien también quería jugar.

—Muy bien, en la esquina inferior derecha saldrán las poses que tienes que hacer, y sólo debes seguir lo que la pantalla te dice. No sientas vergüenza, todos hemos bailado.

—Okey…

Tessa le sonrió cálidamente y luego comenzó a mover las manos delante de ella, buscando una canción que le apeteciera.

—¿Rich Girl? —Preguntó.

—No tengo ni la menor idea que es eso.

—Oh, esto será divertido. —Murmuró antes de seleccionar la canción.

En la pantalla apareció una mujer, vestidas con ropas que trataban de asemejar la época antigua en Egipto, incluso con una corona de faraón, rodeada de llamaradas de fuego y sentada en un trono. Comenzó el baile cuando la chica del juego se puso de pie, y Cas se encontró a si mismo imitando los movimientos.

Resultó más fácil de lo que pensó. Y muchísimo más divertido.

Siempre había sido una persona flexible, por lo que los movimientos de caderas, brazos y pecho se le dieron naturalmente. Movía su cintura al ritmo de la canción y alzaba el trasero al aire cada vez que la televisión lo indicaba. Lentamente memorizó los movimientos y comenzó a hacerlos con más fluidez, mejorándolos. Miró de soslayo a Tessa, quien se movía exactamente igual que él, y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre sus rodillas, meneaba todo el tronco y alzaba los brazos.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta la canción ya había terminado, y ambos estaban jadeando ligeramente. En la pantalla salió que Tessa había ganado por 100 puntos. Todos se acercaron a felicitarle, a preguntarle si era la primera vez que había jugado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió acomplejado porque todos le estuvieran mirando, o porque tuviera una ligera capa de sudor encima. A nadie parecía importarle. Prontamente todos se disipó, dejando a Castiel con un sentimiento agradable en el pecho, mientras los demás se decidían quien jugaría el nuevo duelo, o si debían hacerlo de a cuatro personas.

Cuando se giró para ver donde estaba Dean no lo encontró por ninguna parte, y eso hizo que lo que acababa de sentir hace unos segundos atrás le dejara un gusto extraño en la boca. No sabía porque le importaba saber tanto lo que Dean opinaba de él…pero después de unos segundos desechó la idea. Por supuesto que siempre le había importado lo que Dean pensaba de él, desde siempre, consciente o inconscientemente.

Suspiró desganadamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al lado de Crowley.

—Antes de que me preguntes donde está la ardilla, te diré que se fue con Benny, Meg y Ash a buscar las pizzas y las bebidas. Y puedo decirte que mientras estabas bailando no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Quizás no lo diga, pero estoy más que seguro que le gustó, Cas. Deberías relajarte.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras se miraba la punta de los zapatos.

Estaba en ello cuando sintió una mano tocandole el hombro. Se giró rápidamente, pensando que era Dean a pesar de que no pudo olerle —pero la verdad era que no podía oler mucho ya que había demasiada gente y aromas fuertes en el local — pero se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.

Era Daphne.

Dean, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en cómo Cas había bailado.

Tuvo que salir desesperadamente de ahí antes de que se empalmara completamente. Sería vergonzoso, no sólo para él, sino que para Castiel también. Así que le había propuesto a Benny que fueran a comprar comida aprovechando que tenían una mesa.

Se había distraído mientras pedían las pizzas, poniendo su parte y la parte de Cas en la colecta que habían hecho para comprar la comida. Suficientes pizzas tamaño XL para dejarlos a todos más que satisfechos, con las bebidas correspondientes, recordó pedir jugo para su omega ya que no era demasiado fan de las bebidas gaseosas. Pero mientras pedía la orden seguía recordando como se había movido Castiel mientras bailaba, el ritmo de sus caderas, como alzaba la cola cómo si se estuviera presentando.

Era como recurrir a su gaveta de fantasías pasadas, de esas que tenía cuando no estaba emparejado o ni siquiera tenía idea de que Cas y él eran almas gemelas, cuando recién había desarrollado su bulbo.

Agradecía enormemente que, a pesar de que estaban en público, todo había ocurrido mientras estaban rodeado de amigos, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si veía a alguien mirando a Castiel, a _su_ pareja, con algo en la mirada. Si bien había conversado con Jimmy hace un par de horas atrás, todavía era demasiado pronto cómo para saber cómo reaccionaría, o reaccionar de la mejor manera y no dejar que el instinto lo sobrepasara. De todos modos, e igual se sintió un poco culpable al respecto, cuando pudo despegar la vista del cuerpo de Castiel, se dedicó a mirar cuidadosamente la cara de cada uno de sus amigos y conocidos, y también de la gente de los alrededores.

_Dios_, tenía que relajarse.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando, levantando la vista, su mirada se fijó en la puerta de entrada, y pudo ver claramente como Daphne Allen entraba en el local. Sola, sin compañía, definitivamente buscando a alguien con la mirada y vio, extremadamente sorprendido, cuando al encontrar a Castiel dentro de la multitud, la beta sonrió de lado, como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

_Joder_, pensó Dean, con sentimientos encontrados. Primero porque Meg tenía razón, y segundo porque, _mierda_, Meg _había_ tenido razón. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Fue sacado de su línea de pensamientos cuando las pizzas estuvieron listas. Con una en cada mano comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacía donde estaban los demás, bailando energéticamente. Ash le había dicho que se habían puesto en la lista de espera para jugar a los bolos, y que mientras tanto habían empezado a bailar. Sabía que Dean no era muy amigo de esas cosas, pero después de ver como Cas bailaba, estaba más que seguro que esperaría tranquilamente cuanto fuese necesario.

Pero ahí, otra vez, recordó que Daphne Allen había llegado, y que si las acusaciones de Meg eran verdad, la chiquilla estaba ahí solamente por Castiel, y eso no podía permitírselo.

_Tampoco puedes culparla mucho, no es cómo si todo el mundo supiera que están juntos, y eso es completamente responsabilidad tuya. _

Cuando vio como Daphne se acercaba efectivamente a Cas, agarrándole del hombro para llamar su atención, sintió que casi se le caían las pizzas de las manos. Fingió falta de equilibrio y volvió a balancear las pizzas sobre sus palmas, sintiendo como su estomago se apretaba al ver a los dos conversando.

Dejó las pizzas sobre la mesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Castiel con Daphne, sin querer se terminó acercando a ellos sin decir palabra alguna, mirándolos como águila.

El primero en realizar su presencia fue Cas, obviamente, quien se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se acercó a él. Pero a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, Dean podía intuir que algo no andaba bien, así que, se acercó más al omega, agarrándose las manos por detrás contra la espalda para evitar el impulso de abrazar a Cas y marcarlo ahí inmediatamente.

—Dean, ella es Daphne. Compartimos varias clases en el colegio.

Dean asintió en silencio, tomando bruscamente la mano que la chica le extendió —ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando ella se había puesto de pie — mientras le sonreía forzosamente, queriendo deshacerse de ella con rapidez.

—Nos encontramos de casualidad acá, y al parecer sus amigos le dejaron plantada, le sugerí que podía quedarse con nosotros. ¿Qué dices?

—No sé si a Meg le gustará eso.

Ante la mención de la beta, la chica abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¿Está Meg Masters acá?

—Por supuesto, es cómo mi mejor amiga —respondió Dean, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa falsa _come mierda_ que solía usar mucho en sus tiempos de jugador de baseball, y que, aparentemente, ponía a la otra más nerviosa.

—Oh, pero. Te he visto en la escuela —empezó la muchacha, y él juró que ella tenía en la cara una variación femenina de la sonrisa come mierda, porque pudo sentir lo mal intencionado de sus palabras desde el momento en que abrió su boca —, sé que eras del equipo de baseball. Pero nunca pensé que eras amigo de Cas.

Dean contó hasta cinco mentalmente, sabía que estaba bien sentirse un poco celoso, sobre todo con lo que le había dicho Meg, pero querer morderle la cara a alguien por el simple hecho de usar el sobre nombre que él le había puesto al omega era estúpido. Daphne podía ser muy detestable, al menos de apariencia.

—Sí. Somos pareja, almas gemelas de hecho.

_Oh, _el rostro de Daphne fue impagable. Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de ello ya que sintió inmediatamente como, al lado suyo, Cas comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Puso la espalda rígida y comenzó a emanar un aroma acre a omega estresado. Sin pensarlo demasiado liberó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda baja. Castiel no dejo de estar nervioso o tenso, pero al menos el olor de estrés había pasado, cambiándose por el aroma a esencia mezclada que habían empezado a portar mutuamente desde que compartían una cama.

—No tenía idea, Cas. Debiste haberme dicho. ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos?

—No hace mucho. No lo realizamos hasta hace un tiempo atrás…—murmuró Cas.

—Eso es…genial…discúlpenme, por favor, iré al baño un momento.

Daphne les dio una última mirada de pies a cabezas, y Dean apretó su agarre en la espalda baja de Cas, antes de que se diera media vuelta y caminara hacia los baños. En el momento en que le perdieron de vista, Cas se alejó de su lado, poniéndose de pie al frente suyo, dándole la cara, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con la mirada seria.

—Puedo olerte. ¿Sabes? —le espetó acusadoramente.

—Lo sé. Yo también —se quejó como respuesta.

El rostro de Cas pareció ablandarse ante eso, bajó los brazos, y su cara cambió a una de molestia a otra de incertidumbre, volvió a mirar la punta de sus zapatos mientras se relamía los labios nerviosamente. Él otro sabía que Castiel quería decir algo, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que el omega levantó los ojos, dándole una mirada lastimosa.

—Pensé que…no pensé que necesitaras estar celoso para dar a conocer que estamos juntos públicamente. No pensé que fuera tan difícil admitir que estás conmigo.

—No lo es —respondió él.

Cas simplemente le miró, sabía que, aun que lo disimularan, los demás le estaban mirando atentamente. Sabía que si las cagaba en ese momento todo el mundo se enteraría.

—¿En serio, Dean? —Volvió a cuestionar, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto —volvió a afirmar.

Pero cuando Castiel apretó los labios y dio un paso para acercarse a él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y ladeando la cabeza para darle un beso, Dean se retiró hacía atrás, casi en pánico.

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron enormemente, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pudo oler perfectamente como comenzaba a sudar helado, como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y como la angustia subía rápidamente a su garganta.

—Por supuesto —susurró, sonriendo levemente mientras sus ojos se humedecían —. Por supuesto —volvió a repetir mientras se daba media vuelta para darle la espalda, y comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

El pánico que había sentido cuando Cas quiso besarlo no fue nada, pero absolutamente nada, comparado al que sintió al verlo irse. Era como si se repitiera la escena de los casilleros con Gordon otra vez, donde Castiel le miraba con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que le reconociera, que le defendiera, y él…él simplemente le había empujado.

Dos veces. Dos oportunidades, y en ambas había actuado igual.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había caminado velozmente hasta alcanzar al omega, tomándolo entre sus brazos fuertemente, para que le mirara a la cara. Cas forcejeó, entre lagrimas trató de alejarse de Dean, pero su cuerpo quedo completamente tieso cuando le tomó el rostro con fuerza —ya que todavía estaba empujándolo lejos — y le beso plenamente en la boca.

Arremetió fuertemente su lengua entre sus labios, ansioso por que la saliva de alpha llegara a su boca para que Castiel se calmara, para que le respondiera, para que sintiera otra vez todo lo que realmente era. Todo lo que era realmente para Dean.

_Todo_.

—Lo siento —jadeo en un quejido lloroso contra sus labios —. Oh, Cas, por favor…

Pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Cas, apegándolo más a él, mientras la otra mano se perdía en su pelo, besándolo más profundamente, acariciándole la cara, el cuello, todo lo que pudiera tocar. Quería fundirse con su alma gemela ahí misma, delante de todos, temblando todavía por el mar de emociones repentinas. Sin poder controlarse más, perdiendo la vergüenza y el innovamiento, mordiendo sus labios, gimiendo cuando Castiel por fin le respondió, succionando su lengua suavemente, enterrando sus uñas en la parte trasera de su nuca, volviendo a gemir cuando sintió que Cas le devolvía el gesto.

—Después del nacimiento de Sammy, jamás me he sentido más orgulloso de algo, Cas. Jamás —habló juntando sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados, respirando a su pareja, sintiéndolo cálido y vivo bajo sus manos —. Poder decir que yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío es mi mayor orgullo, mi mayor posesión, lo más preciado que tengo, una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida. Sólo…sabes que soy tonto, y reacciono mal. Pero nunca dudes que yo…ya sabes, mucho, te amo…¿sí?

Abrió los ojos tentativamente, para descubrir que Cas todavía los tenía cerrados. Vio como asentía en su contra, todavía apestando a inseguridad, y él apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras frotaba el interior de sus muñecas por todas partes, para hacer ese olor desaparecer. Cuando Castiel se acercó para volver a besarlo, todavía temeroso y temblando ligeramente, Dean le alcanzó a medio camino.

Se besaron dulcemente durante unos cuantos minutos, luego se separaron para mirar a su alrededor, y sorprendentemente, nadie les estaba mirando. Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando volvieron a su grupo nadie dijo nada, Benny simplemente le guiñó un ojo a Cas, quien se sonrojo hasta el cuello, y Meg le sonrió cálidamente —cosa que jamás había pensado ver en toda su existencia — a Dean.

5 minutos después llegó su turno de usar una línea de bolos.

Daphne no volvió del baño en toda la noche.

Castiel pensó que la vergüenza más grande que pasaría esa semana sería cuando llegaran a la escuela con Dean y todo el mundo supiera que eran almas gemelas. Era obvio que todavía no estaban emparejados oficialmente, ni tampoco reclamados, pero…las palabras volaban.

Pero no, se había equivocado.

En la escuela nadie dijo nada, aparentemente nadie estaba sorprendido de la actitud. Ni siquiera les miraron extraño cuando comenzaron a caminar de la mano por los pasillos o se besaban cortamente entre periodos.

Lo más vergonzoso fue ir al médico.

Nunca nadie, además de Dean y él, le había visto _ahí_.

Estuvo colorado toda la sesión, y cuando el médico le dijo que se recostara en la camilla y abriera las piernas se sintió morir, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Al final sirvió, le dijo que estaba en perfecto estado de salud, fértil y que podía empezar a tomar los anticonceptivos en cualquier momento, pero que al ser menor de edad tenía que mostrar el formulario de la receta más la firma de su pareja dominante para comprar eso y los supresores de celo.

Le indicó que los anticonceptivos comenzaban a hacer efecto en una semana. Así que lo más recomendable era que se abstuviera del sexo penetrativo.

Castiel asintió en silencio y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Cuando se metió al auto, donde Dean lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, todavía seguía rojo. Dean rió ligeramente y puso en marcha el auto de su papá. Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, Cas le entregó el recetario que Dean debía firmar.

—¿Supresores de celo?

—Sí, sólo debes firmar.

—Uh, no lo creo —Dean hizo una mueca extraña, arrugando la cara.

—No entiendo.

—Tacha los supresores. Es una estupidez.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió con Cas, con la voz aguda.

—Cas, no voy a dejar que tomes supresores de celo. Te harán mal. Son veneno para tu cuerpo. Puede que afecten tu posibilidad de concebir en el futuro.

—No…¿no me vas a dejar?

—Por supuesto que no. Podemos pasar nuestros celos juntos. Dios, Cas. Todos sabemos lo que son esas cosas.

Castiel le miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Antes de que el semáforo diera el verde agarró sus cosas y abrió la puerta del copiloto, bajándose del auto en medio de la calle. Dean le miraba sorprendido, casi extrañado. Antes de cerrar con un portazo, le dijo:

—Si quisiera que alguien más controlara y me dijera que hacer con MI cuerpo, me hubiera bajado los pantalones en medio de la práctica de baseball y me hubiera presentado con el culo al aire a tus compañeros de equipo.

Y luego se fue de ahí, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Dean, escuchando los pitazos y bocinazos de los otros autos cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. No miro atrás, simplemente caminó rápidamente por la berma y se perdió en el interior del centro de la ciudad.

Dean volvió a casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde, antes había estado demasiado enojado para volver, y no quería que su mal humor afectara el ambiente de la casa, así que manejó hasta que se calmó.

Cuando Dean volvió a casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde, Castiel todavía no había llegado.


	10. Late Nights

Tuve que arreglar y cambiar demasiadas cosas en este cap, además de agregar otras cuantas, si bien todavía no estoy satisfecha con la narración de este trozo no quería demorarme más de una semana en actualizar, que vergüenza, pero bueno, al menos se entiende la trama general (?)

Gracias por su paciencia :D

* * *

Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero antes de entrar en pánico completo decidió buscar en toda la casa, sólo por si acaso, aun que sabía que era inútil, porque desde que habían empezado a dormir juntos no podía sacarse la esencia de Castiel de la nariz, y sabía perfectamente cuando el omega estaba o no en un lugar, y definitivamente, no estaba en la casa.

Se sentó en la escalera, mirando a la puerta principal, con su notebook en las piernas, mirando cada cinco segundos hacia la entrada, sin siquiera concentrarse en las cosas que estaba haciendo ni tampoco en el juego que había empezado, cuando el reloj de la pantalla le indicó que eran las 9.30 simplemente cerró el computador y se puso a dar vueltas por la casa completamente nervioso.

Sabía que si llamaba a Cas sería inútil, no le contestaría. Si Cas estaba con Meg ésta siempre encontraba una manera de avisar que el omega estaba en su casa, para que los demás no se preocuparan. La beta podía ser muy perra cuando quería pero sabía perfectamente que cuando Cas se escapaba siempre lo hacía en situaciones complicadas, dejando nervioso a más de una persona. Pero Meg no había llamado, ni siquiera dejado un mensaje.

Espero la llamada de Meg hasta las diez de la noche, incluso algún tipo de mensaje en facebook, pero nada. Sus padres estaban en su pieza, Sam también estaba encerrado en su cuarto, agradeció mentalmente por los pequeños favores, al menos no había nadie metiendo las narices y preguntando por Castiel. Sería un problema sin medidas, ya que, primero que todo, Dean no tenía ni la menor idea donde Cas estaba metido, segundo, _porque_ Cas no estaba con Dean sería una buena pregunta para continuar la secuencia…y desde ahí no quería seguir pensando.

Cuando había llegado a la casa estaba verdaderamente molesto, demasiado como para preocuparse de que Cas todavía no había llegado. Se había sorprendido, sí, pero nada malo pasaba por su cabeza aún, todavía demasiado molesto porque Cas simplemente se había parado he ido, dejándolo solo en la mitad de la calle sin decir nada más que cosas desagradables.

_Que le den por culo_, pensó, y luego retiró las palabras al recordar lo que Castiel había dicho antes de bajarse del auto. "Me hubiera presentado con el culo al aire a tus compañeros de equipo". La simple imagen le daba más rabia, mezclado con una puntada de celos y posesión que ya simplemente no podía controlar.

Se dio una ducha rápida, quizá frotándose algunos lugares demasiado fuerte con la esponja, pero no le importó. Pero a medida que el agua caliente le iba relajando, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Quizás Cas había llegado cuando él se estaba bañando, por eso comenzó a buscar en toda la casa, inventando excusas estúpidas para entrar al cuarto de sus padres e ir a visitar a Sam, siendo que su hermano pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, inconsciente del mundo que le rodeaba.

A las diez de la noche le empezó a dar calor, lentamente comenzó a sacarse prendas de ropa, hasta que se sacó los calcetines y la camisa a cuadros y quedó simplemente en polera, jeans y zapatos.

Ni siquiera quería pensar porque sentía tanto calor, porque parte de él sabía la verdad. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico de que su omega lo hubiera dejado, de que su omega estuviera herido y necesitado de su ayuda, y él simplemente no estaba ahí, junto a su omega, para confortarlo, y su cuerpo había comenzado a gritar por la lejanía de ambos, por cómo se habían separado en estrés.

A las 22:15 ya no se podía quedar quieto, tomó las llaves del auto y salió a buscar a Cas, donde fuera que estuviese.

Recorrió los lugares preferidos de Cas, se dio una vuelta por el cementerio, e incluso caminó por el césped helado descalzo para tratar de calmar su calor, pero este solo parecía aumentar. Cuando los lugares comunes estuvieron recorridos volvió al centro de la ciudad, donde no lo quedó más que estacionar su auto en un aparcamiento privado, para que no sufriera daños a esa altura de la noche.

Las plazas estaban vacías, algunos vagabundos ya habían hecho sus camas en las bancas y estaban durmiendo con la boca abierta. El cine al que Cas siempre iba estaba empezando a cerrar, y el restaurant de comida japonesa, todavía trabajando, no daba luz de contener a un omega de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

Pasó por una tienda de hierbas y tés, entró esperando encontrar ahí.

Recorrió lentamente cada uno de los pasillos, pero no había rastro de Castiel, estaba a punto de dejar la tienda cuando, en uno de los últimos corredores, vio a una muchacha de cabello rojizo profundo tratando de alcanzar una caja que estaba en la última estantería. Estaba parada en la punta de sus pies y, a pesar de que daba saltitos para tratar de alcanzar la caja, no podía hacerlo.

Dean conocía a esa mujer.

Era Charlie.

Se acercó silenciosamente hasta que llegó a ubicarse junto a ella, localizó rápidamente la caja que estaba tratando de agarrar y, simplemente estirando su brazo, la cogió entre sus manos y se la ofreció con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

—Dean Winchester —dijo la chiquilla, con el rostro repentinamente serio, mientras tomaba la caja de té ofrecida —. Pensé que habías desaparecido y sólo tu nombre existía en la escuela. Después de tanto tiempo… —terminó en un susurro.

—Sí, lo sé. Ha pasado bastante tiempo —de pronto se puso nervioso, y comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Nunca volví a verte.

—Dijiste que me fuera, y eso hice.

—Pensé que ibas a querer arreglarlo. Pero ni siquiera me volviste a hablar —acusó, todavía con la voz seria.

—Sentía vergüenza…demasiada.

—Creía que era tu mejor amiga, que nuestra amistad valía algo. Que dentro de todo ese exterior de malote el amigo del que yo me había encariñado años atrás todavía existía.

—Por supuesto que vales, todavía. Todos los años, Charlie, te he comprado un regalo para tu cumpleaños, y voy a tu casa, hace dos años, el mismo jodido día con el regalo en la mano, y me da tanta vergüenza e impotencia que ni siquiera puedo tocar tu puerta, tanto que cuando llego a mi casa me encierro en mi pieza y escondo el regalo en la cama.

—¿Sabes siquiera el peso de las palabras que me dijiste, Dean?

—Yo…lo siento Charlie. Fue una cosa horrible lo que dije, y si no quieres perdonarme lo entiendo perfectamente, creeme, hombre, de verdad lo entiendo. Pero, fue una cosa muy mierda que decir, fui un pelotudo hijo de puta, realmente. Lo siento, quizás en ese entonces pensaba que eso estaba bien, pero no, no lo está, y lo siento. Créeme, he cambiado. Sé que suena muy estúpido de mi boca, pero de verdad. Hombre nuevo, lo juro.

—Ya lo sé, tonto. Por supuesto que lo sé.

Dean le miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos, Charlie tenía una sonrisa burlesca y estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no largarse a reír. Cuando vio la cara de realización del alpha, simplemente no se aguanto más y se echó a reír alegremente. Dean ni siquiera sabía que estaba tieso hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente cuando la omega comenzó a reír.

—Maldita, me hiciste decir todo eso sólo para hacerme sentir mal, ¿no es verdad? —se quejó, todavía sorprendido.

Esa era la Charlie que recordaba.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te perdoné años atrás, Dean, vivir con el rencor hace mal para el espíritu y el alma joven del jugador de realidad virtual.

—Eres una ñoña empedernida.

Charlie simplemente rió otra vez, y se acercó para abrazar a Dean, quien inmediatamente le envolvió en sus brazos y recordó el olor antiguo y familiar de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo añoró el aroma de su propio omega entre sus brazos, haciendo que el calor en su cuerpo aumentara. Besó el costado de la cabeza de Charlie, en un gesto que no hacía hace años porque, joder, esas muestras de cariño eran solo para ella, y luego se separo, mirándola con cariño.

—No puedo creer que esto acaba de pasar.

—Puedo decirte lo mismo, campeón —Charlie comenzó a avanzar hacia la caja registradora y él le siguió —, realmente estoy muy feliz. Pero tengo que admitir, no te ves nada de bien…cuéntame, ¿Qué haces a las diez de la noche en un local de té importado?

—Uh…antes de eso…Realmente me alegro de que estemos bien, Charlie, pero… ¿no crees que me estás perdonando demasiado rápido?

—Sería ridículo seguir dilatando esto, Dean. De verdad, piensa, te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, tú estás arepentido, lo sé, he visto todo lo que ha pasado en la escuela, no necesitas más culpas ni sentimientos de remordimiento, yo tampoco quiero eso de ti, estamos bien, con tal de que me entregues los regalos de cumpleaños que me debes y listo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. Ahora cuéntame porque estás acá.

Entonces Dean le contó.

Y Charlie le tiró la caja de té que había comprado.

Dean se quejó.

Charlie simplemente le preguntó donde tenía aparcado el auto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A tu auto, dah. Necesito un aventón a mi casa, ya es tarde, y en esta maldita ciudad el transporte público es muy quisquilloso. Además, necesitas _educación, _Winchester. Educación y a tu omega, claramente.

Y vaya que Dean los necesitaba a ambos, realmente.

Para cuando Charlie se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Dean se sentía como el patán más grande del universo, su cabeza daba vueltas por la fiebre y por la cantidad de información que Charlie simplemente había dejado caer como un meteorito en su cabeza ignorante. Tenía que encontrar a Cas, ahora, sino, no sabía cómo podía continuar.

—¡Prueba la estación de trenes! —Gritó Charlie desde el pórtico de su casa —. Los últimos trenes deben estar por llegar, estoy más que segura que Cas tomó uno de esos.

_Por supuesto_, pensó Dean, antes de poner en marcha el auto.

* * *

Algo estaba mal.

Algo tenía que estar muy, muy mal.

O quizás no necesariamente mal, pero de que las cosas no estaban como debían estar; definitivamente no lo estaban, porque definitivamente jamás en su vida había estado en ese lugar.

Había arena rojiza por todas partes y hacía demasiado frio, el cielo parecía estar en una constante transición entre sus colores de crepúsculo y anochecer, para su sorpresa había estrellas en el cielo, que hacían el lugar, lleno de colinas y montañas grandes a lo lejos, se viera todavía más misterioso. Los bultos de la tierra, que se formaban infinitos y distintos, a lo largo de su vista eran redondos y fuertes. Todo el lugar estaba bañado en un mar de calma y silencio que le hacía respirar con más tranquilidad.

Era realmente hermoso

Diría que estaba solo, pero sabía que no, y supo perfectamente que toda esa situación era un sueño cuando, al girarse y quedar frente a frente con otra persona, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando la otra persona comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando eras pequeño y tu padre llego borracho, te escapaste de casa para irte a encerrar a la biblioteca durante toda la tarde. Jimmy ni siquiera se inmutó, pensó que estabas en la escuela y no se preocupó, no recordaba que era sábado. Y encontraste este libro dentro de la sección de viajes, "Lugares imposibles del continente americano", allí estaba impreso este lugar. "Valle de la Luna", cerca del desierto más árido del mundo. Escribiste en una lista de papel todos los lugares que llamaron tu atención de ese libro, pero el Valle de la Luna lo subrayaste dos veces. Luego te dijiste a ti mismo que habías perdido el papel, pero sabes perfectamente donde esta, incluso después del cambio de casa cuando tu papá y Mary se casaron. ¿Por qué harías eso?

Castiel sonrió, girando el rostro para mirar nuevamente el paisaje delante de él.

—Jamás te he contado eso, Kevin —respondió, y sabía que debía ser sueño porque en la vida real el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre era como tragarse una navaja de afeitar después de lamerla repetidas veces —. Creo que jamás se lo he contado a alguien, estoy bastante seguro. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque el verdadero yo está muerto —declaró —. Simplemente soy tu, con el rostro de Kevin, así podrías pensar mejor.

—Eso suena lógico.

Miró otra vez a _Kevin_, tal cual como lo recordaba, un muchacho pequeño, delgado, quizás demasiado, con ojos negros y tranquilo. Llevaba un traje negro y corbata celeste, era el mismo traje que había usado para el matrimonio de uno de sus primos, al cual ambos habían asistido. Era demasiado joven para ser contemporáneo a la edad de Castiel, pero ese era el ultimo recuerdo que tenía de él, el ultimo recuerdo de Kevin sonriendo era ese, con esa ropa, en esa situación.

—Suena lógico. ¿Pero porque tú?

—Porque la primera opción es y siempre será Dean Winchester, Castiel, sabemos eso. Pero quieres pensar, no estresarte, por ende, imaginar a Dean no es la decisión más sabia. Luego vendría Meg, pero el estado de agitación que causarían sus palabras poco mesuradas te haría despertar demasiado pronto de este sueño, recién acabas de quedarte dormido porque te dolía la cabeza.

—Suena demasiado detallado.

Kevin rió ligeramente, y una ráfaga de viento helado los golpeo. Sintió el viento demasiado real, demasiado vivido, y se abrazó a si mismo mientras se sentaba sobre la roca rojiza, al lado de Kevin, quien dejaba que el aire moviera con libertad las hebras más largas de su cabello liso y negro.

—Es tu subconsciente, ¿Qué más esperabas?

—¿Estás acá para decirme que Dean tenía razón?

—Estoy acá para decirte que dejes de arrancar, Castiel.

Castiel bufó, abrazándose aún por el frio, sin querer mirar a Kevin.

— ¿Crees que debo pedirle perdón a Dean? ¡Pero si me trato como si fuera un infante! Sé lo que quiero hacer con mi cuerpo, al fin de cuentas no es él quien debe aguantar el celo, o la pena sin razón que se siente cuando el celo termina y no has quedado preñado.

—Solías arrancar también cuando eras un niño, no me sorprende que piense que eres un niño si te sigues comportando igual.

—Necesito ayuda, no esto —recriminó, indignado.

—Esto es ayuda. Deja de correr, Castiel.

—Ya.

—Deja de correr, Castiel.

—¡No estoy corriendo!

—Deja de correr, Castiel.

—¡Por favor!

—Deja de correr, Castiel.

—Kevin…

—_Deja de correr, Castie. Deja de correr, correr, correr…_

* * *

Despertó de golpe, apretando lo que fuera que tenía en los brazos en contra de su pecho.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio como el vagón en el que iba comenzaba a moverse lentamente, saliendo de la última estación de la ciudad vecina.

Así que había viajado y ya estaba de regreso.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, tampoco quería mirar.

El dolor de cabeza con el que se había acostado ya no estaba, pero en cambio sentía demasiado frío. ¿Habría sido el frio del sueño que se había pasado a la vida real? Pensó, pero desechó la idea al levantar la vista y ver que estaba debajo de una ventana abierta.

Se puso de pié rápidamente y la cerró de golpe, al gente que estaba ahí no le dio ni siquiera una mirada, demasiado preocupados en sus propios asuntos. Aprovechando que estaba de pie se puso el abrigo encima y se volvió a sentar con desgana, apretando más aún la mochila que llevaba contra su pecho.

—Deberíamos haber conversado. No debió haberme gritado ni dicho eso, pero no debí haber corrido…—susurró para sí mismo, en una conclusión que le llenó de angustia.

Afuera estaba oscuro, la noche parecía bastante avanzada.

Después de que se bajo del auto se fue al centro, vio una película en solitario dentro del cine económico y después, con el poco dinero que andaba trayendo encima, se fue a comer una porción de sopa al restaurant japonés que había al lado del cine. Dio vueltas hasta que se aburrió, se dio el tiempo de recorrer cada una de las librerías y hojear los libros con paciencia, hasta que estas empezaron a cerrar. Con su tarjeta de transporte público compró un boleto ida y vuelta. Simplemente quería viajar, no se percato de que era uno de los últimos viajes, ya que era realmente tarde.

Cuando era pequeño solía ir a la estación del metro y viajar, también a la estación de trenes, aun que en raras ocasiones, y cuando lo hacia ese era su recorrido favorito. Lo suficientemente largo para que se olvidara de sus problemas, para que la gente dejara de molestarlo, y tampoco demasiado para meterse en problemas. Había veces en las que simplemente compraba un boleto de ida y se volvía haciendo tramos entre buses inter-urbanos y el metro, hasta llegar a su casa.

Además de que amaba el paisaje.

Aun que ahora no servía de mucho ya que estaba completamente oscuro, pero se cerraba los ojos, podía recordar cómo era el camino exactamente, se lo sabía de memoria.

Cuando llegaron a su estación, el frio que sentía no había desaparecido, lo seguía sintiendo desde lo más profundo de sus huesos hacia su piel. Antes de salir de la estación, se puso una bufanda neutralizadora de esencia, apretándosela firmemente contra el cuello, y luego caminó hasta la parada de autobuses, donde espero y espero, durante media hora, para realizar que ya ningún bus tenia recorrido.

Revisó su celular y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que no tenía ni una sola llamada perdida. Eran las 23:30 pm y nadie se había preocupado de él.

Suspiró cansado, supuso que ahora que era un adulto, y estaba emparejado, tenía también más libertades y responsabilidades consigo mismo. Y no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ello. Volvió a suspirar mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Ya llevaba un tercio de la caminata hecha, y a pesar de que no era tanta la distancia, era un recorrido suficiente como para que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse, pero no. Seguía frio, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

_Mierda_.

Aun que al principio no pudiera creerlo, pero después de un par de clases de educación sexual no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo. Cuando un omega copulaba con un alpha o con un beta dominante que fuera su pareja, el omega buscaba inmediatamente el calor y el confort del otro, dependiendo de cómo la pareja dominante reaccionara su cuerpo podía entrar en dos estados. El saludable era un estado de relajamiento y adormilamiento, donde con su calor corporal el alpha protegía a su omega y daba una temperatura elevada para aumentar las posibilidades de concepción. La otra opción se daba cuando el omega era forzado a tener sexo por su pareja, paras las violaciones. Normalmente los bebes concebidos bajo altos niveles de estrés nacían con un alto porcentaje de enfermedades e inviabilidades que ponían en peligro tanto la vida del no-nato como la del progenitor, por eso, el cuerpo humano había desarrollado mecanismos para abortar situaciones peligrosas, y así a lo largo de los siglos, al igual que con las características sexuales primarias y secundarias, se había creado la "ola de frio".

Había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de Dean, a comparación con el que llevaban juntos, que se le hacía difícil entender que se había vuelto tan dependiente de Dean. Pero era así, Dean era su alpha, y todo dentro de él lo estaba llamando, y cómo había rechazado y negado lo que su cuerpo le pedía, había reaccionado con una ola de frio.

_Si tan solo hubieras hablado con él antes de reaccionar así_, se reprendió a sí mismo. Pero lo que había pasado ya era, había ocurrido y no podía volver al pasado. Sabía perfectamente que entre él y Dean no hacían el mejor ejemplo de enfrentamiento de problemas, ni tampoco eran la pareja perfecta de manejo de situaciones problemáticas. Dean entraba en rabia e ira por cualquier cosa mínima y por su lado le costaba demasiado decir "no" a las cosas y a enfrentar sus problemas.

Pero a pesar de eso se las habían arreglado tan bien, funcionaban, pensaba que ya iban más allá de esos pasos iniciales estúpidos, pero se dio cuenta de que quizás todavía no habían avanzado demasiado.

Meg le diría que se estaba preocupando demasiado, que recién eran adolecentes, tendrían toda su vida para avanzar al paso que se les diera la gana, pero a pesar de eso sentía demasiada culpa.

Sobre todo porque si hubiera podido abrir su boca en vez de la puerta del auto, no estaría caminando solo por el medio de la calle a las doce de la noche, muerto de frio y temblando por su alpha. Era ridículo, casi patético, y toda la culpa la tenía él.

A lo lejos sintió como un auto doblaba por la calle, y sin mirar hacia atrás se corrió más a la berma, el auto paso por al lado suyo rápidamente, sin siquiera prestarle atención, haciéndole suspirar. Quizás podría encontrar a alguien amable que lo llevara a su casa, pero las chances de que eso ocurriera en contra de que algún violador loco intentara aprovecharse de él eran demasiado altas, demasiado arriesgado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que venía otro auto en la calle, hasta que escuchó como este frenó de golpe.

Se dio vuelta asustado, y se encontró con el Toyota de su padre a unos 200 metros de él, con un Dean de rostro sonrojado al volante.

Sus ojos se encontraron y en menos de dos segundos Dean ya estaba afuera del auto, cerrándolo con un portazo, mientras avanzaba sonó la alarma siendo activado, todo eso sin que Castiel se moviera un solo centímetro. Cuando tuvo a Dean delante de él no supo qué hacer. Se miraban sin decir nada, en un silencio incomodo aparentemente imposible de romper, Dean respiraba rápidamente, él no se había dado cuenta pero el alpha llevaba solo una polera puesta y sudaba ligeramente, con el rostro colorado de calor.

Sin saber muy bien como, terminó en los brazos de su alpha, quien le abrazaba fuertemente, haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo se fundiera con lo frio que estaba su piel. Se acomodó contra el cuello de Dean, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a asimilar todo el calor del otro, y así regulando su temperatura, la de ambos. Podía sentirlo, todo era mejor, pero no era suficiente. Y todavía estaban en medio de una calle desierta.

—Siento haberme ido —dijo después de un rato, cuando creyó que había inhalado lo suficiente de la esencia de Dean para volver a sentirse normal, cuando se aseguro que las manos de Dean no iban a dejar de tocarlo —. No debí haberlo hecho. Debimos haber hablado. Debí haberme quedado. Debí haberte explicado…

—Te necesito tanto —jadeo Dean de la nada, agachando los hombros para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Cas, respirando fuertemente, apretándolo más en su contra.

Deslizando una mano fuera de la espalda del alpha, Castiel pudo moverla hasta la bufanda que se había puesto tan cuidadosamente minutos antes, y ahora con la torpeza de una sola mano, deshizo el nudo como pudo, para que su pareja tuviera más acceso a su cuello. Dean seguía balbuceando cosas, su nombre y declaraciones de amor y necesidad entrecortadas por los propios labios del alpha que se abrían para besar y atrapar suavemente la piel de esa zona.

—Debí haberte escuchado. Es como si todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no me hubiera enseñado nada, Dios, Cas, lo siento tanto. No debí haberte gritado, es sólo que…te necesito, Cas, y me desespero, y no sé cómo explicarme.

Castiel asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que el alpha continuaba con sus ministraciones.

—Dean, por favor…—murmuró al sentir que seguía temblando de frio —, necesito que me muerdas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dean para asentir, y sin soltarlo mucho, lo guió hasta el auto, donde, empujándolo contra una de las puertas traseras, le besó profundamente, envolviendo su lengua alrededor de la suya, mientras sus manos dejaban de tocar su piel directamente para abrir la hebilla de su cinturón. Sin romper el beso Dean los metió en el asiento trasero del auto, donde con mucha paciencia y cuidado, comenzó a desnudarlos a ambos. Una vez desnudos completamente, el contacto directo de la piel fue alivioso, eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir a su pareja directamente, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, y sus extremidades de colgaron a Dean, apegándolo todo lo que podía contra su cuerpo, mientras las palmas del otro le recorrían todo el pecho, los costados, la cara y los brazos, al mismo tiempo que la boca del alpha besaba cada rincón de su rostro, viajando nuevamente a su boca para besarlo largo y profundo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo el sosiego llegar a sus pobres nervios.

Entonces Dean llegó a su cuello y le mordió suavemente, Castiel gimió, pero además de placer sintió la mitigación inmediata de todas sus dolencias.

—Muérdeme, alpha —le motivó, y así lo hizo.

Se desahogo entre gemidos, alaridos y suspiros, vocalizando su placer con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Enterrando sus uñas en el cuello y la espalda de Dean, dejó que su alpha le marcara y le entregara el confort que su cuerpo y el de Dean estaban buscando desesperadamente.

Se había sentido rechazado, y su cuerpo se enfermó en busca de su alpha, y ahora mientras este lo mordía y restregaba en su contra, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él, podía sentirse querido otra vez, deseado, necesitado. Dean también había recuperado su temperatura normal, podía sentirlo bajo sus manos. El caso de los alphas era una oleada de calor, una necesidad extrema de querer confortar al sumiso, una llamada desesperada de cobijar y proteger, la fiebre en el cuerpo entrega calor, acelera los instintos y al mismo tiempo evita que el alpha capture alguna enfermedad mientras busca a su sumiso.

El hecho de que Dean estuviera tan afectado por la ola de calor le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. Algunos alphas incluso ignoraban el llamado, les daba lo mismo el bienestar de su pareja. Pero no Dean, él no.

Dean, el se preocupaba, con los pulgares acariciando los pezones de Castiel y su boca dejando un reguero de chupones húmedos desde su clavícula hacia abajo. Dean, quien evidentemente lo había estado buscando. Dean, quien le dijo que le necesitaba apenas le había visto aparecer otra vez, sin hacer preguntas, sin juzgarlo.

Era demasiado.

El alpha mordió sobre el hombro de Castiel, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, y Cas siseó entre dientes mientras, alzando las caderas para apretar su entrepierna contra el muslo desnudo de Dean, se corría entre sus cuerpos.

Todo desapareció por unos segundos, sólo podía sentir el cosquilleo de su orgasmo subirle por las pantorrillas hasta la cabeza. Dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y el mundo volvió lentamente a su lugar. Su espalda tocó el asiento trasero al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y comenzó a relajarse, su corazón volvió a tomar un ritmo normal y su temperatura, _por fin_, volvió a ser normal y estable.

—Gracias, Dean —agradeció, si abrir los ojos, alzando una mano para acariciar el rostro de su pareja, que todavía estaba sobre él.

—No hay de qué, cariño —le respondió Dean, besándole suavemente la mejilla.

Cas sonrió ante el gesto y dejó que su mano se deslizara desde su rostro, por su cuello y torso, hasta su cadera para desviarse a su entrepierna, con la intención de devolverle el favor.

Durante las semanas que habían pasado, se habían acostumbrado a la desnudez del otro, se habían recorrido de pies a cabeza con las manos y con la boca, perdiendo la desconfianza y conociéndose completamente desde otro aspecto igual de íntimo que toda su amistad. Si bien la culminación propia a la que siempre llegaba era una de las principales razones por las cuales habían empezado a experimentar y a descubrir sus propios cuerpos, aprender a darle placer al otro también se había tornado algo importante en sus encuentros. La última vez habían decidido practicar sexo oral con uno de los dildos de Cas mientras el otro miraba. El omega se corrió mirando como la boca de Dean se ensanchaba alrededor del plástico azul, mientras que Dean eyaculó con la cabeza de su polla —y con la mano de Castiel apretada fuertemente alrededor de su nudo— dentro de la boca de Cas, y los cinco eternos minutos que duró su emanación constante, Castiel se las pasó de rodillas con la cara apoyada en uno de los muslos del alpha, mientras él le acariciaba la cara con devoción.

Había practicado desde entonces, sabía perfectamente que, si bien no por mucho tiempo, ya podía meterse todo el dildo azul dentro de la boca sin vomitar o respirar copiosamente, sabía que podía hacerlo, sabía que quería hacerlo con Dean, pero cuando trató de tomar el miembro erecto del otro entre sus manos para empezar a calentar las cosas, Dean le tomó de la muñeca suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —aseguró el otro.

—No es problema —reiteró Cas, volviendo a mover su mano para tratar de tocarle.

—En otra ocasión.

—¿Seguro? Realmente podría…

—Cas, no. No quiero.

—Está bien. Tranquilo.

Le volvió a abrazar con cuidado, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, y a pesar de que Dean era más grande y pesado que él, el alpha se dejo caer sobre su omega, volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Cas, lamiendo cuidadosamente las mordidas que había dejado ahí. Algunas desaparecerían, otras se volverían rojizas y se irían al día siguiente, pero algunas, como la de su hombro, se tornarían moradas y se quedarían ahí un largo tiempo. Y la sensación de sentirse marcado por Dean era única, le hacía sentirse completo otra vez.

—Tu chaqueta huele a beta —susurró Cas ,sin querer romper el silencio.

—Me encontré con Charlie…cuando venía para acá. Hablamos, arreglamos las cosas. Dijo que pasaría a vernos durante la semana que viene.

—Me alegro mucho. De repente hablamos en los pasillos, su novia es compañera mía en muchas clases.

—Eso mismo me contó, no sabía que ustedes dos hablaran.

—Hay muchos secretos en mi vida, Dean Winchester —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Dean asintió en silencio con la cabeza, ladeando el rostro para besarlo profundamente, prácticamente inhalándolo con la fuerza de la necesidad en sus caricias. Cas le dejó, simplemente abrió la boca, dócil.

—Podríamos ir a una gasolinera, comer algunas hamburguesas, unos trozos de pie —habló después de un rato contra sus labios —. Mi cheque de paga me llega a fin de esta semana, así que… ¿Qué dices?

—¿Pero no debes comprar cosas para el impala con tu sueldo?

—Sí, pero ahorro mucho con los materiales reciclados que saco del taller. Vamos, cheese-burger, ¿sí?

—Sí, pero estamos desnudos.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —dijo Dean, guiñándole un ojo, mientras le pegaba una nalgada con el dorso de su mano.

Luego de cuatro hamburguesas, dos porciones de papas fritas familiares comidas, tres porciones de pie y un helado de chocolate grande compartido, estaba completamente satisfechos, apenas se equilibraban sobre los asientos circulares sin respaldos de la barra de la gasolinera. No habían dicho palabra desde que se habían bajado del auto, el silencio había vuelto a ser agradable y cómodo entre ellos. Cas no sentía la necesidad de hablar todavía, a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo.

Para ser sincero con él mismo Dean y él eran demasiado diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero en otros eran tan parecidos que le llegaba a molestar un poco, quizás se debía a la crianza compartida, o a las experiencias similares, pero las cosas siempre habían sido así. Y una de las semejanzas más grandes que tenían, aun que muchas personas pensaran que Dean era el único que decidía mentir e ignorar sus problemas —era simplemente que cuando Dean lo hacía se notaba más, ya que jamás había aprendido a ser discreto, cómo si lo era él —, era una cosa de ambos.

Eran tan malos para hablar de sus problemas que las cosas siempre tenían que explotar para que uno de los dos se motivara a iniciar la conversación.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿sí? —Empezó Dean —.No te volverás a arrancar, te quedarás y explicarás tu punto de vista…y yo…

—¿Pensarás antes de abrir la boca y no gritarás? —sugirió, tratando de limitar su sarcasmo al mínimo.

—Y yo pensaré antes de hablar y controlaré mis emociones —terminó Dean, con la mirada solemne.

—Trato —respondió él.

—Trato.

Se acercaron y sellaron el trato con un beso en la boca, que empezó inocente pero que se alargó hasta que sintió una de las manos de Dean apoyar algo contra su pecho. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros, apoyando su frente contra la del alpha, mirando hacia abajo, viendo que efectivamente, Dean sostenía algo contra su pecho. Le miró inquisitivamente y Dean le hizo un gesto para que lo tomara.

Era una hoja de papel.

Era el formulario, completamente lleno, sin nada tarjado, con la firma de Dean.

—Pero, pensé que no querías que tomaras los supresores.

—Y no quiero, y esa es mi opinión, Cas. Y es así, pienso que los supresores de celo sólo le harán daño a tu cuerpo. Siempre he pensado así, desde que vimos la materia hace años atrás, y lo más probable es que siga pensando así. Pero es tu cuerpo, Cas, es tu celo, es tu decisión. No te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, simplemente nadie debería decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer, hombre, sólo haz lo que quieras.

Castiel no escogió el día de su nacimiento, ni tampoco la marca con la que iba a nacer en el pecho, ni tampoco en que punto de su desarrollo aquella marca iba a dejar de moverse como un lugar y se iba a ubicar en su lugar definitivo, marcándolo como omega. Castiel no tuvo control el día de su primer celo, y solamente podía prever una fecha aproximada del que viniera a continuación. Tampoco podía escoger los días que su esencia era más fuerte y atraía más atención no deseada, ni tampoco sabía cuál era la comida que le afectaba más las hormonas hasta que las probaba.

Ser omega era un boleto de decisiones premeditadas y obligadas. Pero ahora…ahora…

Él asintió, con el papel apretado firmemente en la mano, abrazó nuevamente a Dean, sintiendo que por fin, después de tantos años de haberse presentado como omega, podía tomar una decisión propia con respecto a su cuerpo.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron lentos y buenos, sin demasiadas novedades, simplemente siguiendo la rutina que se había implantado desde que la relación entre ambos se había vuelto estable, sólo que ahora Dean pasaba más tiempo con el equipo de robótica ya que la competencia se venía demasiado cercana.

Charlie había pasado un par de veces por la casa, y había ido a cenar el fin de semana, haciendo que Mary prácticamente se le saliera la cara de tanto sonreír. Dean le había entregado los regalos prometidos y la pelirroja casi se pone a llorar cuando encontró una edición de "El Hobbit" y una figura coleccionable de las guerras de las galaxias —Vader con casco y sable de luz incorporado y retirable— envueltos en paquetes de regalo desgastados por el tiempo. Ella le ofreció unirse al club de mecánica, pero Dean le rechazó, mostrando orgullosamente la insignia del polerón de robótica, que últimamente era parte de su cuerpo y que sólo se sacaba al momento de bañarse, dormir o cuando Mary le obligaba a sacárselo.

El día en que Castiel iba a ir a la farmacia a comprar las cosas de su formulario, tema que Dean había dejado de lado, dándole la prometida libertad y confianza a su pareja para que comprara lo que él creía conveniente, y sin que Dean le metiera ideas en la cabeza, fue una mañana muy buena y cachonda.

Todas las noches, y la mayoría de las mañanas, se acostaban simplemente para tocarse, frotarse, lamerse y apretarse hasta que se corrían con el nombre del otro en la boca. Entre los dos habían perfeccionado la felación, resultando Dean el que duraba más chupando sin que le doliera la mandíbula, y quien más disfrutaba con la lengua enterrada dentro del culo húmedo de Castiel, porque, aparentemente, desde que la entrada de Cas aparecía delante de su vista, él perdía control de lo sentía y decía, dejando que su boca se quedara abierta y pronunciara todos los pensamientos lascivos que tenia con respecto al _perfecto y apretado, y oh, Cas, tan jodidamente estrecho y húmedo culito_ que el omega tenía. También le encantaba hablar cuando usaban el lubricante para alpha, porque él no tenía tapujos para admitir lo _fantástico_ que se sentía tener los _preciosos y largos deditos_ de Cas _dentro, profundo, más…ahí, sí, sí, así… ¿puedes sentirme estrechándome contra tus lindos deditos, Cas?_

O como en esa mañana —después de que Castiel le había esperado grácilmente en la cama después de que él se levantó al baño y simplemente se puso de rodillas y le lamió y succionó lentamente la polla hasta que estuvo dura e hinchada con su bulbo, casi morado deseando atención — usaron la humedad de Cas para lubricarle los muslos al omega, para que luego Dean metiera su miembro entre los apretados pliegues de piel de las piernas de su pareja, cosa que acabó demasiado rápido ya que Cas no podía dejar de temblar ante las olas de placer y el movimiento que provocaban sus caderas cuando penetraba con fuertes estocadas por debajo de Castiel, jadeando contra su hombro. Dean simplemente estaba en otro mundo, la estreches de los muslos de Cas, la tibieza y ternura de la piel, sumado a lo húmedo y resbaladizo que estaba entremedio de sus piernas a causa del mismo lubricante natural del omega, que fluía constantemente desde la entrada del otro, era demasiado.

Cuando todo terminó fue literalmente un desastre, la humedad de Cas estaba por todas partes, en sus cuerpos, en sus piernas, en la cama, bañando el miembro de Dean. Y su semen había dejado rastros parecidos, sólo que cuando él eyaculó —mezclándose así con el semen de Cas que se había corrido segundos antes que él — con su bulbo apretado entre las piernas de su pareja. El orgasmo había sido tan bueno para Castiel que, cuando Dean terminó de correrse, él todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados en el cabello de Dean y la respiración entrecortada.

No podía evitar sentirse satisfecho, antes tenía su reputación con las mujeres, pero desde que había empezado a tener relaciones con Cas se había sentido tan inseguro e ignorante que no sabía si podía satisfacerlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho a mujeres sin rostro y sin la importancia que Castiel tenía para él.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, abrazando al omega entre sus brazos, volviendo a caer en una especie de sopor somnoliento.

Se levantaron antes de que el despertador sonara, porque la lubricación y el semen seco estaba empezando a ponerse incomodo, se bañaron juntos como pudieron ya que, a diferencia de lo que el porno muestra, compartir la ducha con una persona es realmente complejo, sobre todo si no quieres terminar pegándole un codazo en alguna parte blanda a tu acompañante.

Después de un tan buen despertar estuvo de humor todo el día.

Cuando Meg se quejó de que tenía que soltar a Cas para poder llevárselo a clases simplemente le levantó el dedo del medio antes de besar a su pareja e irse a clases. Cuando Benny le palmoteo la espalda tan fuerte que pensó que se le iba a salir un pulmón, simplemente le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, asegurándose de que su espalda retumbara. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando Garth llegó bañado en grasa a pedirle que le ayudara a armar algunas partes del repuesto durante las horas de receso, lo hizo con una sonrisa en la cara, agradado de pasar más tiempo con sus amigos del taller, y cuando un resorte que se escapó del alicate que Tessa estaba usando frente a él, casi le vuela el ojo, a lo único que atinó fue a reírse, porque, _mierda_, si que se sentía feliz.

Y el ánimo parecía contagiarse, incluso habían puesto música en el taller mientras trabajaban, y cuando todos volvieron a clase, con algunos cortes en la mano y la ropa sucia por el trabajo hecho de improviso, nadie se sentía molesto, y Dean se sintió que las cosas por fin le estaban empezando a salir bien.

Ignoró completamente las miradas extrañas que Daphne Allen le daba cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, y también ignoró la cercanía que esta había puesto entre Cas y ella cuando él fue a buscarlo a su salón para irse a almorzar.

Pensó que su suerte se había acabado cuando, nuevamente, de almuerzo le habían mandado pastel de verduras pero, sorprendentemente, Meg quiso cambiarle el almuerzo por una porción de tallarines con carne porque, aparentemente, estaba saturada de comer lo mismo todos los días. Él no entendía como alguien podía cansarse de comer tallarines, y simplemente le guiñó el ojo a Cas cuando este empezó a gruñirle por hacerle el quite a las verduras.

Durante la última hora de clases, que era biología para él, una beta, _estúpida beta_ si le preguntan a Dean, se le ocurrió abrir su bocota y hablar peste acerca de las personas que decidían cambiarse el sexo, ya que según ella eran engendros de la naturaleza. Antes simplemente se hubiera puesto de pie y le hubiera gritado en la cara, pero había hecho una promesa con Cas, lo había hecho, cuando su boca todavía apestaba a cebolla de la hamburguesa y su omega simplemente había cerrado los ojos y le había devuelto el beso.

_Prometiste pensar antes de hablar y controlar tus emociones, lo prometiste_.

Así que dejó que la beta terminara de hablar, contó hasta diez mentalmente y esperó que el profesor diera la opción de que si alguien de la clase pensaba algo distinto podía hablar, o podía apoyar a su compañera, y Dean levantó la mano, y sin decir ningún garabato, la destrozó poco a poco. Se sintió demasiado orgulloso consigo mismo, y Anna Milton, la chica que hace meses atrás había huido de miedo donde su hermano cuando Dean trató de hablarle, le sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

El día parecía moverse en una especie de tren, avanzaba demasiado rápido, y Dean, por fin, iba dentro de los carros.

Ese día corrió antes de ir al gimnasio, e hizo su rutina en la mitad del tiempo que le correspondía. Cuando volvió a su pieza, a ponerse la ropa de trabajo para darle un poco de amor a su bebe que todavía tenía algunas partes oxidadas en el techo, y se encontró con Cas sentado sobre la cama, mirando dos cajas de remedios con la vista seria, el día, por fin, se detuvo lentamente.

—¿Qué son esos? —Preguntó inútilmente, sabía perfectamente lo que eran.

Lo habían conversado la noche anterior antes de caerse dormidos; ese era el día en que Castiel iría a la farmacia a comprar _lo que fuese que quisiera comprar_. Él le había dicho que no le acompañaría, porque no quería causarle presión, y Cas había aceptado, pero aparentemente, incluso después de realizar la compra, seguía acomplejado.

—La caja azul son anticonceptivos para omega macho…y la caja verde son supresores de celo para omega macho recetado con anticonceptivos…

—¿Costaron demasiado caros? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien que decir, y sin querer quedarse callado.

—No, 40% de descuento en el segundo producto, de hecho.

Dean rió por la nariz, las comisuras de la boca de Cas se alzaron ligeramente, pero ni siquiera suficiente para hacer un amago de sonrisa. Suspiró profundamente, recordando la promesa que ese día ya había cumplido una vez, contó hasta diez en su cabeza, pero no fue suficiente. Bastaron quince números para que su mente dejara de gritar que Cas, su Cas, su omega, su pareja, alma gemela, el compañero de su vida, podría estar intoxicándose con esos medicamentos.

_Todos nos intoxicamos un poco de cierta manera, Dean_, recordó la voz de Charlie, que sonó fuerte en el recordatorio de su mente,_ estoy segura que Cas no te dice nada cuando bebes cerveza o comes esas barras energéticas de chocolate_.

"No era lo mismo" le había reprochado él, pero Charlie le había mandado a callar, y él procedió a mandarse a callar a sí mismo y a sentarse al lado de Castiel en la cama. Miró hacia el velador, buscando alguna forma de iniciar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con las malditas cajas que estaban en la cama, y de pronto vio un libro con la etiqueta de la biblioteca descansando sobre la comoda, que el día anterior no estaba.

—¿Sacaste un libro nuevo de la biblioteca? —Susurró detrás de su oreja, apoyando su frente contra la nuca de Cas.

—Sí, ya devolví el anterior.

—¿De qué se trata este?

—No sé, era una cita a ciegas con un libro. Envuelven el libro en ese paquete café, le ponen el código de barra, y no lo abres hasta que llegas a tu casa, antes de pedirlo simplemente te dan las características principales del libro. Es divertido.

—Apuesto que sí —besó suavemente la línea de cabellos cortos que se formaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza —. ¿Quieres empezar a leerlo mientras trabajo en mi nena? Es viernes, quizás podemos ver una película, y acostarnos temprano, ¿suena bien?

Cas volvió a asentir en silencio y giró la cabeza para besarle suavemente la mejilla.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, sin mirar demasiado en dirección a Cas porque sino las cosas se desviarían hacía otro lado, y una vez que tuvo puesto su ropa de trabajo le hizo un gesto a Cas y, sin esperarlo, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, salió al garaje y se instaló a trabajar. Minutos más tarde llego Cas, con una frazada, se sentó en el puesto de siempre, donde había llevado un cojín para que el cemento duro no hiciera daños en su espalda, y envolviéndose en la frazada se dispuso a leer.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, de vez en cuando Cas llamaba su atención para darle un vaso de jugo o traspasar información que su madre enviaba desde dentro de la casa y que él, tratando de enderezar el techo con los pies, estaba demasiado ocupado para escuchar.

En un momento estaba arreglando el impala y al otro estaba acurrucado contra Cas, y Sammy en medio de ellos dos, viendo una película de vaqueros, completamente relajado y comenzando a quedarse dormido. Media hora después tomó a su hermano menor entre sus brazos y lo fue a acostar a su cama, donde lo arropó y luego, pasando a darle las buenas noches a su madre en su cuarto, se dirigió a su propia recamara para dormir. Escuchó cuando Cas entró a la pieza y no se inmutó, sabía que luego tendría a Cas abrazándole por la espalda, pero cuando escuchó un vaso chocar contra la superficie de la mesa y el ruido de cajas siendo abiertas, se giró para poder mirar lo que Castiel estaba haciendo.

Tenía dos píldoras en la mano, y las miraba como si quisiera tragárselas con la mirada, pero luego su vista estuvo pegada en la de él, y luego dando un suspiro largo —que sonó demasiado dramático para una situación como esa — desvió la mirada y tragó ambas píldoras con un gran sorbo de agua.

Castiel apagó la luz sin decir palabras y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Dean, y aun que sabía perfectamente que al otro día despertarían cada uno por su lado, esa noche se quedaron dormidos así.

A pesar de que pensó que —olvidando el hecho de que él mismo le había dicho a Cas que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana— despertaría malhumorado y afectado porque Cas había decidido tomar los supresores de celo, no fue así. Despertó con los mismos buenos ánimos y vibras positivas que había sentido durante todo el día anterior.

Salió de la cama sin despertar a Castiel, y le besó la frente antes de bajar a desayunar.

Abajo sólo estaba Jimmy, al igual que él no había querido despertar a su pareja, y comieron un desayuno silencioso —o lo máximo de silencio que se puede tener en compañía de Jimmy Novak— y rápido para luego irse a trabajar.

Ese día Dean debió recordar su promesa de pensar antes de hablar cuando un par de clientes se metieron en sus nervios, lo que salió relativamente bien ya que nadie se devolvió para quejarse de su actitud. A la mitad de la jornada acompañó a Bobby y a otro de los trabajadores a hacer el inventario general del mes, y cuando las cuentas estuvieron cerradas, Dean pudo recolectar todo lo posible de materiales sobrantes para llevarse a la casa y trabajar en el impala.

No sabía porque pero quería llegar pronto a su casa y estar con Cas, para olerlo y tratar de encontrar diferencias en su olor gracias a las píldoras nuevas que ahora debían estar recorriendo su cuerpo. Quería encerrarse en el garaje y trabajar en silencio mientras olisqueaba el aire sintiendo la constante presencia de su omega junto a él.

Pero cuando Jimmy aparcó a las afueras de la casa se encontró con un cuadro que nunca, en su vida, pensó encontrar.

Daphne Allen besando a Cas.

En ese momento Dean olvido su promesa, olvido su trato. Pero esta vez, fue él quien escapó.

Su escondite fue el garaje, al que ni siquiera recuerda como entró.

Pero cuando estaba ahí, escondido, con las manos tirando de su pelo y la respiración entrecortada de rabia, su vista simplemente se fijó en dos cosas, un fierro que estaba junto al impala, y la voz de su padre que volvía a renacer de las cenizas de su cabeza.

Entonces Dean huyó lejos de ahí; destrozando el parabrisas trasero del impala con el fierro que había encontrado.

* * *

Antes de que digan algo, y si es que se lo están preguntando, sí, lo que Charlie y Dean conversaron saldrá en el próximo o sub siguiente capitulo, asi que paciencia.


End file.
